Harry Potter's
by Leenalytte Mine
Summary: "My world is absolute!"/Malfoy kau..Vam-"/"APA! Malfoy posesif padamu!"/"Stop teasing me!"/"Dear, kau kenapa? Apa aku sangat menyeramkan sehingga kau menghindariku?"/Malfoy menginginkan Harry, namun pada saat itu pikirannya berubah ia akan membunuh semua orang yang mencoba mendekatinya/"Aku cemburu Potter!"/"Tenang saja sayang aku akan menjemputmu segera."/Drarry/Chap 3 up!/RnR?
1. Vampire and Mangy

**TIDAK MENERIMA KRITIK SARAN YANG BERISI FLAMER. JIKA PEMBACA TIDAK MENYUKAI FANFICTION YANG SUDAH SAYA BUAT, TINGGALKANLAH CERITA INI JIKA ITU MEMBUAT PEMBACA FRUSTASI. TERIMA KASIH!**

 **PAIRING:ALWASY DRARRY**

 **WARNING:SEMI-CANNON, TYPOS, YAOI, BOYXBOY LOVE, AND OTHER.**

 **INI FANFIC PERTAMAKU JADI JIKA ADA KESALAHAN CARA-CARA PENULISANNYA, DIMOHON MAKLUMI KARENA SAYA BARU PERTAMA KALI MENULIS FANFIC INI. TERIMA KASIH.**

* * *

Bumi terbagi menjadi dua, Muggle dan Auror. Dunia Muggle hanya ada manusia biasa yang tidak bisa hidup sendiri melainkan sosial, Muggle tidak bisa terbang, memiliki kekuatan. Muggle hanyalah orang yang biasa-biasa dan selalu hidup bergantung pada orang lain. Tidak seperti didunia Auror, dunia itu sebaliknya dari dunia Muggle. Mereka bisa menggunakan sebuah benda yang ia sebut sebagai tongkat sihir itu untuk kehidupan sehari-hari.

Mereka hanya harus mengapal atau mempelajari tentang mantra, ramuan, dan segala hal macam berhubungan dengan _non logika_. Didunia Auror bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan jika dia mengucapkan suatu mantra, mantra terdiri dari beberapa kekuatan seperti penghancur, pelembut, dan sebagainya. Mantra juga ada yang dilarang dan tidak boleh digunakan dengan sembarangan jika tidak mempunyai hak izin.

Auror tidak boleh memperlihatkan kekuatannya saat didunia Muggle yaitu didunia manusia. Memang Auror dan Muggle sama, hanya saja—kehidupan sehari-harinya berbeda, kalau Muggle bergantung pada orang lain, sedangkan Auror bergantung pada tongkat sihir dan bisa hidup sendiri. Kedua pihak itu saling ahkrab dan tidak pernah bertengkar ataupun mengoceh kepada dunia Muggle.

Tetapi—ada suatu organisasi yang ingin menguasai dunia Muggle maupun Auror. Organisasi tersebut adalah seorang penyihir yang paling kuat diseluruh dunia. Mereka mempunyai Raja Agung atau _Dark Lord_ , para pengikutnya disebut _Death eater_. Para pelahap maut itu sedang mengincar orang yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan ular ataupun bisa menggunakan sihir sejak berumur lima tahun.

Pelahap maut telah mencari-cari keujung dunia, tetapi tidak ditemukan. Namun, pada saat abad keduaratus mereka menemukan sosok bayi yang telah lahir tiba-tiba mengalahkan atau berhasil membawa kekuatan Raja Agung dengan kedua matanya. Orang tua bayi itu terhenyak dan menyembunyikan anaknya disuatu tempat. Dan—terjadilah peperangan besar antara para penyihir baik dan juga penyihir jahat.

Setelah membunuh kedua orang tua bayi tersebut, _Dark Lord_ membawa bayi itu kedalam pangkuannya dan menodongkan tongkat yang berwarna hitam itu dengan tatapan sinis. Ketika dia memantrainya, bayi itu membukakan kedua matanya dan munculah sinar terang berwarna putih menyelimuti tubuhnya dan juga menyelimuti sosok Raja agung itu. Para pengikut setia _Dark Lord_ itu terbebelak kaget dan memandang sosok bayi itu dengan tatapan heran.

Seorang bayi yang baru lahir—telah membunuh sang Raja Agung hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Para _Death Eater_ ingin membawa bayi itu kedalam organisasinya dan dicegah oleh para penyihir baik ketika saat diperjalanan kemarkasnya. Mereka mendecakkan lidahnya dengan sebal dan melemparkan bayi itu kedanau hitam dekat sebuah istana besar. Pria yang baru menginjak umur dua puluh satu itu meloncat dan pergi kearah danau hitam itu sembari membawa bayi tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Sosok Kakek tua itu tersenyum bangga pada pria tersebut dan menatap keji kearah kelompok pelahap maut dengan tajam. Mereka semua menghilang bagaikan ditelan angin dan yang tersisa hanyalah tanda petir dikening bayi itu terlihat sangat jelas. Kakek tua itu mengelus-ngelus bayi tersebut dan membawanya ke sebuah istana tanpa ragu-ragu. Maksud dari ragu-ragu adalah—kakek tua itu tidak meragukan kepada bayi itu kalau jahat dan baik.

Wakil kepala sekolah yang bernama Severus Snape tengah menidurkan bayi tersebut keranjang kecil dan memandangnya seolah-olah dia adalah anaknya. Tangan kekarnya menelusuri kening yang bertanda petir, hingga keujung pipinya yang sangat penuh dengan lemak bayi. Professor Severus Snape tercekat saat pintu itu dibuka dan menarik tangannya kedalam jubah hitam yang selalu ia kenakan kapanpun.

Orang yang membuka pintu kamar rahasia adalah seorang kakek tua yang daritadi bersamanya saat peperangan berjalan. Kakek tua itu adalah kepala sekolah istana sekolah sihir bernama Hogwarts yang bernama Professor Dumbledore Albus. Dia ikut duduk disamping Professor Severus Snape dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Pria berambut hitam berminyak itu sudah tahu, bahwa Dumbledore Albus ingin menjadikan bayi itu sebagai Ayahnya.

Dari awal, dia memang sudah tahu. Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat kurang—yaitu adalah seorang Ibu. Bayi itu memerlukan seorang Ibu untuk menyusui, mengantikan pakaiannya serta membacakan dongeng untuknya. Dumbledore Albus menepuk pundak teman lamanya dan membisik pelan tepat ditelinganya. Professor Severus Snape menelan ludahnya, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju keluar kamar rahasia dengan bantingan pintu keras serta menahan emosinya.

Semilir angin menerpa rambut hitamnya dan menggenggam sebuah kalung berbentuk bulat dan berisi sebuah poto dirinya dan sosok gadis bermata hijau terang tengah tersenyum ceria disampingnya. Guru yang mengajar dalam bidang membuat ramuan itu menggigitkan bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya seperti bukan Severus Snape saja. Lilly Evans Potter, adalah nama seorang gadis cantik berambut merah memiliki warna mata hijau emerald terang. Dia adalah sahabat baiknya, dan dia—sangat mencintai perempuan itu dengan hatinya.

Baru pertama kali seorang Severus Snape yang terkenal dengan dinginnya, egoisnya, sadisnya dan guru paling _killer_ disekolah sihirnya telah jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang sudah menikah sejak berumur dua puluh tahun. Pria itu tahu, bahwa gadis tersebut sangat mencintai suaminya bernama James Potter sehingga mereka berdua telah menghasilkan seorang anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Harry James Potter. Tangan putihnya ia kepalkan dengan kuat-kuat dan menatap kearah langit berwarna abu pekat dengan mata sayunya.

Dia akan berjanji—bahwa dirinya akan merawat anak itu sampai besar dan disekolahkan disekolah sihir bernama Hogwarts. Severus Snape harus menjalani sidang dikementrian sihir agar disahkan sebagai Ayah bayi itu. _Ah, sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan yang sangat deras sekali_. Batinnya dari dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, lelaki itu pergi dari tempat berdirinya dan segera menuju keruangan rahasia yang tadi saat bersama bayi tersebut.

Setelah sampai disana, mata hitam pekatnya terbelalak kaget serta memandang bayi itu yang tengah disuntikkan sesuatu pada tangannya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, dia segera membawa tongkatnya dan mengucapkan satu patah mantra, sehingga 'mereka' tidak bisa membacakan gerakan dirinya akibat bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Ketika Professor Severus Snape akan memantrai 'mereka' dengan mantra 'terlarang' sebuah kutukan datang menghampirinya.

Pria itu meringis ingin dilepaskan dari sihir _ferula'nya_ dan memandang sosok Kepala sekolah dengan tatapan sengit. Albus Dumbledore menyita tongkatnya kesebuah kotak lalu melanjutkan kegiatan penyahkan bahwa bayi itu adalah anak dari Professor Severus Snape. Dirinya ternyata salah paham, karena dia mengira mereka adalah para pelahap maut yang akan membunuh atau mengambil bayi itu.

Beberapa menit telah terlewatkan, bayi itu membukakan kedua matanya karena merasakan sebuah benda tajam menusuk kearah tangannya dan menangis dengan tersedu-sedu. Guru ramuan itu memangku bayinya dengan penuh kasih sayang _meskipun tidak terlihat diwajahnya_ mencium kening sang anak. Sontak bayi itu tertawa dan mengambil tongkat Severus Snape yang ada ditangannya itu. Bayi tersebut kembali tertidur didalam pangkuan Ayahnya dengan sangat pulas.

 **-Beberapa tahun kemudian-**

Dipagi hari yang sangat cerah, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun tengah berlari-lari dengan temannya sambil tertawa. Mereka berdua berlari seraya merusak atau menghancurkan benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya. Dengan wajah polos, anak itu mendorong kursi seseorang yang sedang sarapan pagi dengan enaknya. Lalu, sebuah suara berat terdengar dikedua telinga sang bocah.

Nadanya dingin, nadanya tajam, nadanya memerintah, dia tidak suka. Bocah itu tetap berlari-lari bersama temannya dan tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak membuat seisi rumah atau lebih tepatnya di istana sekolah sihir Hogwarts itu. Severus Snape, ayah dari bocah itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menghampiri sang anak seraya menatapnya dengan datar sekali. Bocah beriris hijau emerald _(Disini tokoh utama yang bernama Harry James Potter atau Harry Potter tidak memakai kacamata bulatnya. Kenapa? Karena saya ingin melihat mata hijau emerald Harry Potter dengan jelas jadinya tidak memakai kacamata)_ itu merengut sebal dan memeluk Ayahnya pertanda meminta maaf. Severus Snape menghela nafas panjang lalu menarik pergelangan tangan kecil anaknya menuju meja makan yang besar disampingnya.

Bocah lelaki yang memiliki paras cantik dan manis itu mempunyai nama yang sangat indah sekali. Nama yang paling mudah diingat karena bocah itu telah mengalahkan _Dark Lord_ pada saat berusia satu hari—tidak satu menitpun tidak. Semua penyihir didunia Auror telah mengenal bocah itu dengan baik, terkadang mereka selalu memujanya, bahkan memujinya seperti diperlakukan sebagai Raja. Namanya adalah Harry James Potter dan disingkat menjadi Harry Potter.

Dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh pendek, berparas cantik, berpipi chubby, badan ramping, _tentunya tidak memakai kacamata_ tengah memainkan makanan sarapannya dengan garpunya. Severus Snape yang menyadari tingkah laku anaknya itu langsung tersenyum _paksa_ dan menahan tangan anaknya dengan lengan kirinya. Severus kembali lagi melanjutkan aktivitasnya karena anaknya sudah memakan sarapannya dengan baik dan benar.

Sesudah usai menghabiskan sarapannya, anak bernama Harry Potter itu menguap pelan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak milik sang Ayah tanpa memperdulikan delikan tajam dari sang Ayah. Memang tingkah laku anaknya itu sangatlah tidak sopan tapi—karena Dumbledore Albus melarang Severus Snape untuk memerahi dan menceramahinya terpaksa dia hanya bisa menghela nafas atau menerima perlakuan dari anaknya dengan bersabar.

McGonagall Minerva, seorang nenek yang berjabat sebagai Sekertaris Hogwarts atau guru pembimbing asrama Griffyndor itu mengelus puncak kepala Harry Potter dengan jari jemarinya yang sudah keriput. Sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, _Author_ harus menjelaskan tentang sekolah sihir Hogwarts terlebih dahulu. Disekolah sihir bernama Hogwarts itu adalah sekolah dimana para penyihir berada. Disekolah sana sangatlah besar dan memiliki beberapa asrama.

Tiap asrama memiliki satu guru pembimbing dan warna tersendiri dari sikap asramanya tersebut. Asrama terbagi menjadi empat, yaitu. Pertama, Asrama Griffyndor adalah asrama yang bersifat berani, tegas, ataupun jujur. Hanya orang baik dan murah hatilah yang ada diasrama itu. Yang kedua adalah asrama Huffplepuft adalah asrama yang bersifat tekun belajar, dan menataati perarutan. Yang ketiga, asrama Ravenclaw adalah asrama yang bersifat cuek dan tidak menghiraukan perilakunya yang salah ataupun benar. Dan yang terakhir adalah asrama Slytherin. Asrama Slytherin banyak yang dianggap dimana para _death eater_ berada, asrama ini paling jahat dan paling buruk perilakunya dari asrama Ravenclaw.

Hogwarts adalah sekolah yang paling elit dibandingkan sekolah-sekolah sihir yang lainnya. Sekolah sihir tidak hanya Hogwarts saja, tetapi banyak. Namun tidak terlalu banyak, hanya ada beberapa sekolah saja. Sekolah ini banyak kejadian-kejadian aneh, banyak tragedi aneh, banyak masalah, banyak hantu, dan tempatnya kanker terutama diasrama Griffynfor. Diasrama itu terkadang dibimbing oleh hantu pada saat guru pembimbingnya sedang dalam urusan. _(Lanjut kembali kedalam cerita)_

Hagrid, seorang guru yang mengajari bagaimana berinteraksi dengan hewan aneh tengah menonton televisisi sambil menguyah _cake'_ nya dengan tangan kirinya. Pria bertubuh besar, dan berambut panjang itu mendapatkan isi pembicarannya dan memandang sosok sahabat lamanya dengan tatapan _it's amazing, right?_ Severus Snape mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berisi ada-apa-menatapku-dengan-tatapan-menjijikan-seperti itu. Dan langsung dibalas oleh tatapan Hagrid berupa, tenang-saja-aku-hanya-ingin-bicara-pada-anakmu-itu.

Pria tersebut mendekati kearah bocah yang sedang bermain dengan Dobby tiba-tiba diganggu oleh pamannya. Harry Potter menggerucutkan bibirnya seraya menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya kearah pamannya itu. Hagrid tertawa renyah lalu menggoda anak itu dengan senyuman misterius. Harry Potter tahu, kalau pamannya ini akan berbicara dengannya mengenai suatu yang penting namun—tidak sepenting itu sepertinya.

"Apa? Aku akan sekolah disini bersama Dad?" tanyanya memastikan karena tidak percaya. Hagrid mengangguk dan dijawab dengan tatapan tajam dari Ayahnya itu, Harry Potter menarik-narik ujung jubah Severus Snape sembari menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan memohon. Lagi-lagi Severus hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk cepat agar tidak ingin melihat anaknya yang meringis padanya. Minerva tertawa tapi berhasil ditahan oleh punggung tangannya dan mengecup pelan kepip Harry.

Bocah manis itu menutupkan sebelah matanya karena merasakan kecupannya sangat hangat sekali dipipinya. Lalu kedua tangan nenek itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Harry dan mendudukinya dipangkuannya. "Jika nanti kau akan bersekolah disini maka kau akan pilih asrama apa?" tanya Minerva McGonagall dengan tak lupa senyumannya yang bisa dibilang lembut sekali. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, maupun Hagrid menelan ludahnya karena—pertama kali dia melihat tersenyum lembut pada seorang anak.

Mereka bertiga mengira bahwa Minerva sangatlah benci kepada anak kecil. Ternyata itu salah paham—McGonagall sangatlah menyukai anak-anak terutama kepada mata hijau Harry dan wajahnya yang cantik serta tubuhnya yang mungil _plus_ ramping. Albus Dumbledore menarik serbet putih dan mengelap pada bibirnya yang sudah berwarna sedikit keunguan karena—dia sudah kelewat tua. Severus Snape pergi dari tempat duduknya karena ada hal yang perlu dia selesaikan sekarang, yaitu—menyiapkan beberapa detensi untuk murid yang terkena langgaran aturan.

Mata hijaunya _ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa Harry Potter tidak memakai kacamata_ menatap Ayahnya dengan khawatir. Anaknya tahu bahwa Ayahnya sangatlah sibuk sekali, sehingga dia jarang bermain, jarang bicara, bahkan tidurpun hanya tiga hari selama sehari. Memangnya ada orang yang seperti itu. Tentu saja bisa jika ada ramuannya, bukankah Severus Snape adalah orang yang mahir dan pandai dalam bidang bercampur atau membuat ramuan?

Segala hal ramuan bisa dibuat oleh Severus Snape berupa, ramuan cinta, ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi, ramuan menghilangkan rasa ngantuk, ramuan menambahkan energi, dan sebagainya. Harry James Potter menyimpan kedua alat makannya dan turun dari pangkuan Bibinya menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamarnya, Harry hanya bisa duduk diranjangnya, mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya ataupun bermain games dan memainkan tongkat sihirnya dengan malafalkan beberapa mantra.

Tangan mungilnya melepaskan mantelnya yang sejak tadi terus menempel ketubuhnya dan melemparkannya keranjangnya dan segera duduk dimeja belajarnya dengan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya oleh alat penulisnya. Lalu, ia menulis pengalamannya dibuku _diary_ 'nya dengan senyuman tipis merekah dibibirnya. _Hari ini aku diajak oleh Uncle Hagrid agar aku bersekolah disini bersama Dad. Awalnya Dad menolak mentah-mentah tapi akhirnya karena bujukkan dari Uncle Albus, Dad langsung mengizinkannya dengan satu syarat. Yaitu—_

— _Jangan nakal dan tetaplah berubah menjadi diri sendiriku juga jangan bergantung pada orang lain—_

 _Begitulah Dad bilang padaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Dad, tapi isinya seperti berupa larangan agar aku menjadi baik dan tidak boleh terlalu manja saat disekolah nanti. Lalu—aku akan mempunyai banyak teman disana~aku tidak tahu teman itu apa. Tapi yang jelas—teman adalah seseorang yang selalu ada didekatku, itu juga kata Dad. Hmn, tak salah aku harus menghadiri sebuah undangan resmi dari teman Dad'ku entah siapa._

 _Katanya, undangan ini sangat resmi sekali sehingga—aku harus bersikap formal, sopan, santun, dan sebagainya. Aunty Minerva bilang undangannya adalah malam ini dan aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Uncle Hagrid bilang 'seseorang' itu adalah akan menjadi temanku saat disekolah tapi kata Dad bilang 'hati-hati'. Jangan-jangan yang disebut 'seseorang' itu adalah orang yang tidak boleh kudekati atau—sangatlah jahat._ Harry berhenti melanjutkan acara menulisnya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang merasa lemas sekali.

Anak cantik _meskipun laki-laki_ itu menutup buku _diary_ 'nya dan menghampiri sosok burung hantunya yang bernama Hedwig. Burung itu pemberian dari Dad sebagai hadiahnya karena Harry berhasil memecehkan kaca itu dengan sihirnya itu. Lalu, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka menampakkan sosok temannya yang bernama Dobby itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kertas. Harry Potter memiringkan kepalanya dan bertolak pinggang, untuk apa dua buah kertas?

Dobby adalah peri rumah dikediaman Severus Snape, karena anaknya ingin tinggal di istana Hogwarts terpaksa Dobby akan diambil juga kesini. Peri rumah itu adalah pembantu yang selalu membantu atau bersedia melakukan apa saja hanya untuk majikannya bahagia dan puas. Dobby awalnya menolak tentang majikan baru, sebenarnya majikan yang asli itu adalah Severus Snape, namun—karena guru ramuan _killer_ itu menyuruh Dobby untuk menjaga, dan melayani majikan baru pada anaknya. Dia akan melakukannya jika Severus Snape bahagia.

Peri rumah itu mendekati bocah lelaki seraya menyodorkan kertasnya dengan tangan kanannya agar sopan meskipun kertas yang bertulisan nama 'Harry Potter' itu ada dilengan kirinya, Dobby akan memindahinya kedalam tangan kanannya agar dia sopan, dan bisa menepati janji dari master'nya yaitu Severus Snape. Laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung, kedua tangan mungilnya memutar-mutarkan kertasnya dengan bibir dicibirkan. Dobby terkekeh geli melihat betapa polosnya anak ini, ditambah lagi—wajahnya yang imut, yang cantik, yang pendek, dan segala hal macam kesempurnaan tubuh cantiknya ada padanya.

Perlahan-lahan tangannya mulai melipat kertas itu menjadi dua bagian dan melipatnya lagi. Tak menunggu lama peri rumah itu akhirnya berhasil membuat 'sesuatu' dikertasnya. Dia meletakkan kertas yang berbentuk 'kapal terbang' itu dilantai berlapis emas dan meminjam tongkat sihir dari Harry. Setelah merafalkan suatu mantra, kertas itu terbang mengelilingi Harry juga Dobby. Anak berkulit putih mulus itu membinarkan kedua iris hijaunya dan berlari-lari mengikuti kertas itu terbang.

Kemudian, Harry juga ingin membuat kertas seperti Dobby dan memintanya untuk diajarkan bagaimana cara pembuatannya. Setelah peri rumah itu mengajarkan majikannya untuk membuat 'kapal terbang' dari kertas itu, Harry langsung meletakannya dilantai didepannya dan menyebut sebuah mantra agar bisa terbang seperti yang dilakukan oleh Dobby tadi. Kapal _tentunya dari kertas itu_ terbang bersama kapal buatan Dobby. Mereka berdua tertawa, mengejar, dan menghasilkan keringat mengalir disudut pelipisnya. Harry merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang yang ia sayangi dan mengajak Dobby untuk tidur bersama.

Harry menggenggam tangan Dobby dilengan kanannya lalu tersenyum seraya tertidur. Kebiasaan, ketika Harry tidur dia selalu menggenggam apa saja yang ada didekatnya. Seperti menggenggam tangan seseorang, mengenggam gulingnya maupun benda-benda yang lainnya. Bocah itu sebenarya dilarang tidur pada pukul sebelas karena kata Ayahnya proses pertubumbuhannya beraksi pada pukul ini. tapi—kalau dia kelewat ngantuk dan kelelahan? Mungkin boleh sekali-sekali tidur pada pukul yang dilarang oleh Ayahnya.

Baru saja bocah itu tidur dengan nyenyaknya, dia mendengar suara mobil yang sangat berisik didepan istananya itu. Dengan tidak pasrahnya, dia membukakan kedua matanya dan menarik gordengnya dengan kasar. Alangkah terkejutnya—dia melihat mobil berjumlah lima dan dikelilingi oleh pria-pria. Mobil yang berada ditengah itu membuka pintunya dan maju serta diikuti oleh pria-pria itu. Harry James Potter langsung pergi dari kamarnya dan memanggil pamannya untuk 'segera melihat keluar, ada orang tak dikenal masuk keistana ini.'

Sesudah memanggil Pamannya, Harry menunjuk kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan terkejut. Hagrid menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda dia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh bocah itu. Terlambat, pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan lebarnya. Sosok pria dan satu lagi seorang wanita ramah _(disebut ramah karena kelihatan dari wajahnya)_ tengah tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Kedua sosok itu mendekati Hagrid, sontak Pamannya memeluk pria itu dengan hangat. Perhatian matanya teralih pada sosok bocah berambut hitam, bertubuh ramping, badan pendek, paras cantik, wajah manis, kulit putih.

Wanita itu berjongkok agar tingginya sama dengannya, gadis bermuka cantik itu menyentuh ujung rambut bocah itu dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya. Dia menoleh kekiri serta kekanan karena tidak melihat orang yang ditujunya. _(maksud ditujunya itu adalah gadis dan pria itu pergi ke istana Hogwarts hanya untuk bertemu dengan 'orang' yang ditujunya jadi disebut 'orang ditujunya')_ Hagrid memanggil nama orang yang dituju oleh mereka berdua. Lalu, Harry mengerutkan keningnya dengan jelas. _Dad?_ Batin dari dalam hatinya.

Professor Severus Snape memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya dan mempersilahkan kedua mahluk itu untuk duduk diruangan keluarga atau lebih tepatnya diruangan rahasia. Setelah memperkenalkan nama kedua orang itu, Harry akhirnya ahkrab dengan orang yang bernama Lucius Malfoy, juga Narcissa Malfoy. Harry Potter duduk dipangkuan Lucius dengan santai. Tetapi sikapnya tetap formal, dan sopan. Jika sopan—kenapa dia bisa duduk dipangkuan Lucius? Iya—karena pria itu mengajaknya duduk disini, Harry dengan senang hati menurut pada Lucius meskipun dia tidak mengenalnya.

Dumbledore Albus datang menghampiri mereka dan duduk disamping Severus. Hanya perbincangan kecil saat mengobrol. Narcissa mencium kening Harry dengan bibirnya dan memandangnya dengan geli. "Harry, malam ini kau diundang kerumah Aunty Cissy juga Uncle Cius, Harry inginkan ikut keundangan kami?" bocah itu meminta izin kepada Ayahnya. Lalu, setelah diberikan izin Harry mengangguk dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya kedepan Lucius dan Narcissa.

Mereka berdua tertawa lalu mempersatukan jari mereka kejari mungil milik Harry. Sesudah melakukan acara 'mempersatukan jari kelingking' Lucius dan Narcissa pergi dari istana Hogwarts itu dan meninggalkan Harry yang masih ingin bermain dengan mereka berdua. McGonagall Minerva terkekeh geli melihat raut muka sedih terpampang dengan jelas dimuka Harry. Seperti Harry merindukan mereka, Severus mengangkat tubuh Harry kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus-ngelus puncak kepalanya.

Harry tersenyum kembali dan bermain lagi bersama Dobby. " _Dad_ , bolehkah aku nanti bermain dengan 'seseorang' yang Uncle Hagrid katakan?" tanya Harry dengan wajah polos nan imutnya, Ayahnya mengangkat kedua pundaknya dan berjalan pergi ke lab ramuannya sambil mengatakan. _Jika menurutmu dia baik, kau boleh bermain dengannya. Tapi jika menurutmu 'seseorang' itu sangat nakal atau kau benci maka janganlah sekali benci pada orang lain karena akan mencelakaimu. Jadi—kau harus berusaha mengajaknya bermain dan bersikaplah seperti biasa. Jangan sombong._

Anaknya itu mengangguk singkat dan membaca buku cerita bersama peri rumah itu bersama seraya menunggu malam tiba. Ketika Harry membuka buku ceritanya dihalaman pertama, dia melihat sosok manusia bertaring, matanya berwarna merah, memakai jubah hitam panjang, dan meminum air berwarna merah yang Harry kira itu adalah juice apel merah. Bocah lelaki itu membalikkan halamannya dan berhenti pada tulisan _'Vampire and Mangy'._ Harry menggumam terus kalimat itu didalam hatinya dan memegang dagunnya dengan kebingungan.

Dobby yang melihat majikannya berhenti membaca segera menanyakan kepadanya dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Lalu, Harry melanjutkan buku ceritanya. Dan ketika dihalaman berakhir dia menemukan sebuah tulisan panjang terderet dikertas ceritanya itu. Lantas Harry langsung membacanya dengan teliti. _Pada malam hari terdapat di istana tua hidup seseorang manusia yang tengah meminum air berwarna merah. Air tersebut dinamakan blood water. Blood water adalah makanan dari Vampire._

— _Vampire adalah mahluk menyerupai manusia yang memiliki taring, warna mata merah, serta kulit pucat putih. Makanan Vampire adalah blood water atau—menggigit manusia tepat dilehernya. Vampire terbagi atas dua bagian, pertama Vampire rendahan dan Vampire berkelas. Vampire rendahan adalah Vampire yang tidak bisa mengendalikan atau mengontrol dirinya. Sehingga Vampire rendahan sering membunuh manusia atau menghancurkan. Kedua, Vampire berkelas adalah Vampire yang bisa mengontrolkan tubuhnya. Rata-rata sikap Vampire berkelas itu sikapnya dingin, dan jarang bicara._

— _Vampire berkelas harus memiliki Mangy didalam hidupnya. Vampire berkelas bisa tidak memiliki Mangy atau tidak. Namun jika Vampire berkelas tidak mempunyai Mangy, kebanyakan Vampire berkelas yang tidak memiliki Mangy itu berubah menjadi Vampire rendahan. Tetapi bisa juga Vampire berkelas tidak mempunyai Mangy, namun hanya Vampire terpilihlah yang bisa mempunyai Mangy atau tidak._

— _Mangy menurut bahasa Vampire itu adalah mangsa. Mangy sangat dibutuhkan oleh Vampire berkelas, sehingga mereka sangat posesif pada Mangy. Maksud dari Posesif itu adalah Vampire berkelas tidak mengizinkan untuk Mangy agar mendekati orang-orang. Tugas Mangy hanya memberikan darahnya pada pemilik Mangy itu dan hanya bisa disentuh atau dimiliki oleh pemiliknya. Mangy diberi tanda oleh sebuah tato berbentuk ular. Dan tato itu bisa berubah warna, seperti warna putih, warna hitam, warna abu, warna ungu, dan warna merah._

— _Setiap warna memiliki arti, arti tersebut bermakna keadaan sang Mangy. Vampire berkelas bisa tahu keadaan sang Mangy dengan memunculkan warna tato itu. Contohnya warna putih, bila tato ditangannya berubah menjadi putih maka sang Mangy sedang berjalan kearah sang pemilik atau sedang dekat dengannya. Bila tato itu berubah menjadi warna hitam keadaan sang Mangy sedang dalam bahaya. Bila tato itu berubah menjadi warna abu abu keadaan sang Mangy sedang mengkhawatirkan_ _kepada_ _pemiliknya. Bila tato itu berubah menjadi warna ungu maka keadaan sang Mangy sedang mengkhawatirkan._

— _Dan bila warna tato itu berubah menjadi warna merah maka sang Mangy sedang terluka, sedang sedih, sedang diancam oleh seseorang, dan sedang terluka. Vampire Berkelas tidak mudah mencari seorang Mangy. Prosesnya sangat lambat sekali, mula-mula Vampire berkelas harus meminum Blood Water sesudah itu Vampire berkelas mulai mencari dan berubah sosok menjadi seorang manusia, lalu Vampire berkelas harus berinteraksi dengan para manusia. Setelah itu carilah bau darah yang menurut selera Vampire berkelas itu. Maka Vampire berkelas itu harus memilikinya dan mengejarnya._

— _Sesudah menangkap sang Mangy, Vampire itu harus diberikan tanda yang seperti diatas. Tandanya berupa tato berbentuk ular, dan diletakan ditangan sang Mangy juga diletakkan ditangan sang Vampire berkelas itu. Begitulah ceritanya, namun—dalam makna buku ini—penulis mengharapkan untuk tidak mencari tahu ataupun menyelidiki tentang cerita ini asli ataupun tidaknya. Tapi—jika sang pembaca memang sangat penasaran diharapkan untuk tidak masuk kedalam sekolah beasrama._

— _Vampire berkelas atau rendahan hanya bisa ada disekolah sihir dan banyak asramanya. Kebanyakan Vampire berkelas tinggal diasrama paling jahat. Seperti asrama Slytherin disekolah sihir bernama Hogwarts. Namun, penulis tidak tahu benar atau salahnya keberadaan tersebut. Ada satu amanat yang penulis katakan—'Jangan masuk kedalam asrama Slytherin jika tidak ingin menjadi Mangy bagi sang Vampire berkelas. Dan—semua yang dibaca oleh sang pembaca hanyalah khayalan dan cerita saja. Penulis berharap sang pembaca 'tidak perlu' untuk mempercayainya—_

Bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu menyerngitkan keningnya. Pikirannya mulai terfokus pada tulisan-tulisan itu, memangnya Vampire itu ada? Harry Potter menutup buku yang sudah dia bacakan dan berpikir sejenak tentang keberadaan Vampire tersebut. Warna tato, Vampire, _blood water_ , asrama, sekolah sihir, Hogwarts, Mangy..sebenarnya apa itu? Apakah itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan dari sang penulis? Ataukah—itu adalah asal usul dari dunia Auror maupun Muggle?

Dia helakan nafasnya dengan panjang dan kembali membuka buku itu kehalaman terakhir. Hanya ada satu kalimat dibenak Harry, yaitu—hilang. Semua tulisan yang terderet dihalam terakhir menghilang sekejap mata. Bocah beriris hijau _tentunya tidak memakai kacamata itu_ kembali menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya dengan gerakkan canggung. Kenapa tulisan itu menghilang? Kenapa? Harry mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya dan mengambil susu yang sudah dingin disampingnya.

Ketika dia akan menyeruput susunya, sebuah bayangan yang terpantul disusu itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia bertaring sedang menyeringai. Sontak Harry langsung berteriak dan melemparkan gelas itu kedinding dengan isi pikiran terarah kepada tulisan-tulisan yang tadi terus terngiang dikepalanya. Severus Snape langsung keluar dari lab komputernya dan memeluk Anaknya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ayahnya langsung membawa Anaknya kekamarnya dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi sehingga bisa melempar gelas itu yang masih berisi susu?

Anak laki-laki itu menceritakan mulai dari tulisan buku cerita yang ia baca menjadi menghilang, lalu bertanya Vampire itu ada? Mangy itu ada? Asrama Slytherin itu benar-benar tempat terkumpulnya orang jahat serta Vampire berada? Dan yang terakhir bayangan sang Vampire terpantul disusunya. Severus Snape mengangguk-ngangguk pertanda mengerti dan menyuruh Anaknya untuk segera tidur siang agar bisa melupakan semua kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya itu. Sesudah memastikan anaknya sudah tidur, Severus langsung meninggalkan kamar anaknya dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitas membuat ramuannya dengan air keringat mengalir.

Tak terasa malam sudah datang, kini lelaki bernama Harry Potter itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan segera mandi malam, menggantikan pakaiannya dengan baju sopan, menyisir rambutnya serta tersenyum didepan cerminnya. Kedua iris hijau terangnya terlihat dengan sangat jelas ketika dia bercermin didedepan kacanya. Harry memakai pakaian celana jeans berwarna hitam ketat, kemeja yang dikeluarkan berwarna putih berdasi warna hitam. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan kesamping dan kenanan, _hmn~sepertinya aku tidak pantas memakai kemeja? Lebih baik pakai kaus saja._ Batin bocah itu dari dalam hati.

Sesudah menggantikan pakaiannya dengan kausnya, Harry tersenyum bangga dan tersenyum. Sekarang, penampilannya sudah rapih dan cocok. Kaus berwarna merah panjang dan memakai mantel yang panjangnya sepaha itu ia rapatkan lalu keluar dari kamarnya bergegas menuju keluar istana Hogwarts. Tak lama, Ayahnya serta Paman dan Bibinya datang. Kemudian, mereka pergi menggunakan sebuah mobil _entah-milik siapa_ yang menyetirnya adalah Paman Hagrid.

Selama diperjalanan Harry tertawa, bercanda dengan Ayahnya mengenai ramuan, sihir, dan kutukan. Harry tertawa ketika Ayahnya menyebutkan ramuan cinta, anaknya bertanya pada Ayahnya mengenai ramuan tersebut. Pertanyaan adalah 'Siapa yang Severus Snape cintai?' pria berambut hitam berminyak itu menelankan ludahnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Berniat untuk tidak mau melihat kemarahan dari sang Ayah, Harry langsung berhenti bermain dan sampai disebuah istana yang lebih besar daripada istana Hogwarts.

Severus melangkah maju kedalam istana itu, lantas pintu besar berlapis emas itu terbuka dengan lebar menampakkan sosok pria, sosok wanita, dan sosok laki-laki seumuran dengannya tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat tidak—bagi anak berambut pirang rapih itu. Dia menatap kearah mereka dengan datar dan tidak bereskpresi. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy mencium kedua pipi Harry dengan bibirnya dan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka menyuruh Severus dan yang lainnya untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah—lebih tepatnya istananya ataupun manornya.

Harry duduk dengan sangat canggung sekali, entah kenapa Pamannya, Bibinya dan Ayahnya tidak gugup ataupun canggung. Mereka menikmati undangannya dengan teh yang manis, tidak bagi Harry—dia sedari tadi menatap sosok anak yang sedang menyeruput kopi panas sambil duduk dimulut jendela seraya menikmati hembusan angin dimalam hari. Rambut pirangnya, mata abunya tajam, kulitnya yang putih pucat, wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya tinggi, serta keren. Pasti semua orang yang sedang melihatnya langsung terpesona dengannya. Rambutnya yang lembut tersapu oleh angin dingin. Harry terdiam sejenak lalu ikut meminum tehnya bersama mereka.

Narcissa menghampiri Harry lalu mengajaknya untuk mendekati anaknya yang sedang duduk menyendiri dimulut jendela besarnya itu. Sesudah sampai mendekati anaknya yang berwajah dingin itu, Narcissa menyentuh pundak Harry dan memperkenalkan pada anak tunggalnya itu. "Draco, kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama kami meminum teh bersama?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Draco' itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda dia tidak ingin diganggu. "Aku membenci keramaian dan bergerombol,"

Ibunya itu terkekeh geli dan memperkenalkan bocah itu kepada anaknya. "Draco _my sweetie_ , kenalkan dia adalah Harry Potter. Anak ini adalah teman dari Ibu dan Ayah, dia cantik 'kan? Meskipun laki-laki. Harry, Draco itu orangnya dingin dan sulit diajak bicara. Dia suka menyendiri, dan membenci keramaian. Harry, kudengar kau akan masuk kedalam sekolah sihir di Hogwarts itu 'kan? Draco juga akan bersekolah disana, tetapi dia akan masuk dalam tahun keempat bukan tahun pertama sepertimu. Lebih tepatnya Draco lebih tua darimu selama empat tahun. Hidup ahkrab ya dengannya, Draco, Harry."

Remaja berambut pirang _platinum_ itu hanya mengangguk singkat dan beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya menuju kamarnya. Harry Potter mengedipkan kedua matanya karena baru kali ini ia mengenal orang yang begitu dingin padanya, bahkan Ayahnya yang sadis juga tetap melayani atau menemaninya disaat tidur. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali terlintas soal buku cerita yang ia baca sejak siang tadi. Mengenai tulisan yang menghilang itu dirinya masih belum percaya dan ingin sekali dia menyelidiki lingkungan sekolah Hogwarts yang ia tinggali sebagai tempat tinggalnya.

Namun, Ayahnya—Severus Snape selalu melarang dirinya untuk mengelilingi lingkungan Hogwarts tersebut. Ayahnya berkata, jangan sekali-kali pergi sendirian di istana Hogwarts. Remaja beriris hijau terang itu terkadang melamunkan tentang hal yang disembunyikan oleh Ayahnya. Pasti, Pamannya, Bibinya juga Ayahnya menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya yang tidak boleh ia ketahui. Harry tahu, kalau Ayahnya itu tidak ingin Anaknya terlibat dalam masalah. Tetapi—jika itu mengenai keluarganya dia harus tahu dan menolong karena hanya Severus Snape'lah anggota keluarganya seorang.

Katanya, Ibu Harry telah meninggal pada saat peperangan besar antara kelompok manusia jahat dan manusia baik. Awalnya Harry tidak mengerti apa itu manusia jahat? Apa itu manusia baik. Tetapi, ketika dia telah menginjak pada umur sembilan tahun. Dirinya sudah menemukan sebuah informasi dalam mimpi. Sebenarnya Harry tidak ingin mempercayai atau mengingat mimpinya. Dia selalu menganggap mimpi itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Namun, karena mempunyai sebuah bukti kuat, akhirnya Harry percaya bahwa sekelompok penyihir yang namanya _death eater_ itu ada.

Yang diketahui oleh Harry tentang _death eater_ adalah sekelompok penyihir terkuat yang setia mengikuti perintah dari Raja kegelapan atau _Dark Lord_. Para pelahap maut sedang mengincar dirinya untuk membunuhnya karena berbahaya bagi Rajanya. Jika dibiarkan hidup—maka _Dark Lord_ akan mati. Tapi—jika rencananya bahwa _death eater_ akan membawanya kekelompoknya, maka mereka akan mengajak Harry pergi kekelompoknya dengan ajakan paksa atau beruba ancaman.

Professor Dumbledore Albus adalah seorang Kepala Sekolah yang katanya adalah mantan guru dari renkarnasi Voldemort atau dikatakan _kau-tahu-siapa_. Voldemort adalah seorang laki-laki yang satu-satunya tidak memiliki hidung dan dia adalah termasuk penyihir paling kuat dalam ilmu hitam. Menurut hasil penilitian Severus Snape, Voldemort tidak boleh dipanggil dengan namanya karena jika berhasil dipanggil, maka sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi oleh pemanggil tersebut.

Mereka mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan _kau-tahu-siapa_ atau _you-know-who_. Pada abad ketiga Voldemort adalah seorang Raja kegelapan bagi pelahap maut. Kekuatannya tidak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun. Dan bagi para pengikut yang baru, mereka harus menandai pengikutnya dengan lambang tengkorak dan seekor ular berwarna hitam pekat. Sebagian besar, pengikut setia yang bernama kelompok _death eater_ itu katanya berada diasrama Slytherin tepatnya diasrama sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Harry tidak tahu bahwa semua itu adalah benar atau salah.

Dia bisa tahu tentang informasi ini karena tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Professor Dumbledore Albus bersama Severus Snape serta Minerva McGonagall. Harry tidak berani bertanya mengenai _death eater_ itu. Takutnya Ayahnya menghapus semua ingatannya dan marah padanya. Kini, dia hanya bisa memendam rasa keingin tahunya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Harry James Potter atau disingkat menjadi Harry Potter tengah melamun disebuah sofa panjang dekat dengan Lucius Malfoy dengan alis terpaut.

Dirinya masih bingung tentang masalah itu dan juga—kenapa dikeningnya ada tanda petir berwarna hitam jelas disana. Ketika ia bertanya pada Ayahnya, dia bilang bahwa tanda petir itu adalah tanda kelahirannya. Dan Ibunya juga memiliki tanda seperti itu dikeningnya, mungkin itu hasil penurusan keanak saja. Tetapi—Harry tidak sepenuhnya percaya dalam alasan itu. Memang dia adalah Ayahnya dan dirinya harus percaya pada Severus Snape. Tapi—alasannya cukup tidak logika atau logis, jadi kurang percaya tentang alasannya.

Bocah laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan yang dihembuskan melalui mulutnya dengan sedikit kasar disana. Keningnya berhenti ia kerutkan agar tidak menjadi mengerut atau tidak menghasilkan kerutan permanen, iris matanya tidak lagi menatap kearah meja melainkan menatap kearah Ayahnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan taikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya Severus Snape mengkhawatirkan keadaannya karena dari tadi dia terus melamun, atau tidak melamun dia menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Remaja berparas cantik itu menyunggikan senyumannya pada Ayahnya agar menghilangkan rasa kecemasan dibalik wajahnya itu. Ternyata benar dugaan Harry, Ayahnya langsung tidak memandangnya lagi dan berbincang kembali dengan sahabat lamanya yang bernama Lucius Malfoy juga Narcissa Malfoy. Kedua orang itu mempunyai rambut pirang sama seperti Anaknya bernama Draco Malfoy. Mereka berdua sangatlah ramah sekali pada dirinya tidak seperti—lelaki itu.

Draco Malfoy orangnya sangat dingin, dan jarang bicara. Bahkan kepada kedua orang tuanya pun dia bungkam seperti tidak mengenalnya. Tatapannya pun dingin kepada semua orang, iris mata silver kebiruannya sangat tajam sekali sehingga indah sekali untuk dilihat. Juga, wajahnya yang begitu tampan nan mempesona berhasil menarik hati semua orang kepada dirinya itu. Perempuan baik pun itu laki-laki pasti terkagum-kagum oleh kesempurnaan dari lelaki bernama Draco Malfoy.

Orang yang memiliki wajah _stoic_ itu lebih menyukai sendirian dan membaca artikel seperti bertentangan novel. Draco Malfoy sangat menyukai buku dan tidak menyukai makaman manis. Ayahnya bilang dia paling benci kepada anak perempuan, karena menurutnya anak perempuan itu semuanya manja dan tidak bisa hidup mandiri. Perempuan selalu bergantung pada alat rias dan perhiasan yang selalu bertengger ditubuhnya. Draco Malfoy sangat membenci hal itu, bahkan kepada Ibunya terkadang dia acuh karena seorang perempuan.

Ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy berusaha menenangkan anaknya bahwa Ibunya sangat berbeda dengan anak perempuan yang lainnya. Karena sudah diberitahukan oleh Ayahnya, Draco Malfoy mulai bisa bicara dengan Ibunya dan membuka hatinya padanya. Narcissa Malfoy, Ibud dari Draco Malfoy itu paling sulit untuk diajak bicara dan sulit membaca pikirannya maupun membedakan ekspresinya itu. Kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi 'benci' atau ekspresi 'suka' kepada anaknya karena semuanya wajahnya sama tidak terlihat perbedaan.

Malfoy Draco juga sangat tidak menyukai keramaian atau melihat orang-orang bergerombol didepannya. Jadi, Ayahnya memutuskan bahwa Anaknya pantas menjadi ketua murid disekolahnya pada waktu dia sekolah dasar. Draco Malfoy pernah sekali-sekalinya ingin keluar dari sekolah sihir bernama Hogwarts karena katanya banyak anak perempuan baikpun anak laki-laki yang selalu membuntutinya atau memberinya sebuah surat cinta dan tatapan menjijikkan padanya terutama kepada Astoria Grenggers. Gadis berambut hitam itu selalu menggodanya atau menganggunya pada saat waktu istirahat maupun pada waktu pelarajan dimulai.

Ia ingin sekali membunuhnya dengan kekuatan sihir ilmu hitam tapi—karena pihak kementrian melarang ilmu sihir itu digunakan jika tidak mempunyai hak izin bagi sang pemakai. Setiap kali dia sedang bersama teman dekatnya Astoria selalu mengganggunya dan menggodanya dengan senyuman _brengsek_ saat itu. Dan melegakannya ketiga teman laki-lakinya yang selalu setia mengikuti Draco Malfoy selalu mengusir gadis _tengik_ itu untuk menjauh dari dirinya.

Ketiga temannya itu sangatlah paling dekat dengannya oleh karena itu penduduk atau siswa yang berada disekolah sihir Hogwarts selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pengawalnya disaat sedang bersekolah. Padahal itu semua bukan, mereka bertiga adalah teman dekatnya. Hanya saja—mereka bisa membaca pikiran seorang Draco Malfoy. Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga minggu lagi, semua murid baru yang akan mendaftarkan diri kepada sekolah Hogwarts akan dilakukan tes seperti menggunakan atau menjawab pertanyaan dari sang seleksi.

Kembali pada Harry Potter. Kebetulan dirinya akan masuk kedalam sekolah sihir Hogwarts pada tahun pertama karena paksaan dari Paman Hagrid, Paman Dumbledore, juga Bibi Minerva. Harry sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka karena sudah memaksa Ayahnya untuk menyekolahkannya disekolah itu. Jika bukan paksaan dari mereka berdua, maka dirinya tidak akan bisa bersekolah disana dan tidak akan bertemu dengan sosok remaja bernama Draco Malfoy i—tu. Tunggu, kenapa Harry harus berbatin seperti itu?

Kenapa dia beralasan 'tidak akan bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy?' memangnya jika bertemu akan senang? Atau kalau tidak bertemu dengannya dia tidak bisa melihat wajah tampannya yang selalu terbayang-bayang dalam benaknya? Atau...bocah berbadan kecil itu menelankan ludahnya secara paksa dan kembali lagi pada pikirannya mengenai sekolah Hogwarts yang terkesan menyenangkan. Bayangkan saja dirinya akan mempunyai banyak teman, bisa mengobrol dan bisa bermain dengan temannya.

Dia ingin sekali berteman dengan seseorang yang selalu setia padanya. Iya..dia ingin berteman dengan sosok Draco Malfoy itu. Dengan hati yang sangat dipenuhi kepenasaran, Harry ingin sekali berteman dengan sosok itu saat nanti disekolah. Tapi—rasanya sangat tidak mungkin dia berteman dengan anak yang dingin serta jarang bicara. Tetapi, jika takdirnya akan dipertemukan dengan anak itu maka—dia akan berteman baik dengannya. Tentu, semua yang ia pikirkan itu hanyalah sebatas—keinginan kecil, dan hanya 0000000,01 persen dia bisa berteman dengannya dan bicara dengannya.

Draco Malfoy sangat tertutup, dia tajam, dia dingin, dan segala hal macam tentang hati dingin ada padanya. Entah kenapa, dia sangat sekali membenci kepada anak perempuan hanya karena dia manja atau bergantung pada alat rias serta perhiasan yang bertengger ditubuhnya atau—ada 'sesuatu' masalah yang menimpa padanya bertentangan dengan 'anak perempuan'? Bocah berambut hitam itu mengusap-ngusap dagunya dengan punggung jarinya dengan penuh kecanggungan dihatinya. Dia sedang bingung kali, pertama—dia menemukan hal menarik dalam buku cerita, lalu tulisan yang ia baca menjadi hilang, membaca tentang Vampire rendahan juga Vampire berkelas, dan ingin berteman dengan pangeran es bernama Draco Malfoy.

Ah, sepertinya Harry Potter sedang _stress_ gara-gara menganggumi pada manor keluarga Malfoy. Lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang akan mendekatinya dari belakang. Oh, semoga saja dia itu adalah—Harry berhenti bergurau dan membalikkan badannya kebelakang. Terdapat Ayahnya tengah mengajaknya pulang karena hari sudah larut malam. Dia mengangguk singkat dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya juga mengikui langkah Ayahnya dari belakang. Setelah Harry sudah duduk dimobil milik Ayahnya, dia melihat Lucius dan Narcissa membelai lembut puncak kepalanya.

Kedua orang tua itu mengajak dirinya agar datang lagi kerumahnya melainkan keistananya bersama Ayahnya juga Paman, dan Bibinya. Lagi-lagi Harry hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan menatap keatas manor istananya. Seketika iris matanya membulat karena melihat 'sosok' laki-laki berambut—tidak diketahui karena terlalu kejauhan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sekali. Harry menelan ludah paksa lalu menarik tombol 'on' agar kaca mobilnya segera ditutup. Sesudah mobilnya melaju, ia sempat menoleh kebelakang. DEG! 'sosok' yang tadi menjadi memakai jubah dan dikelilingi oleh kelelewar. Digosoknya kedua matanya dengan lengannya dan melihat kembali kearah atap manor itu.

—Tidak ada.

'Sosok' yang dilihat tadi oleh Harry menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Ia kerutkan kedua alisnya lalu mengangkat pundaknya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya karena tiba-tiba rasa _ngantuk_ mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya. Ia mengira bahwa 'sosok' itu adalah khayalan yang dibualnya karena terlalu mengantuk. Iya, mungkin saja itu hanya khayalan besar yang dibuat olehnya. Tidak mungkin kalau 'sosok' itu...bocah terkejut ketika Ayahnya menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

Lantas matanya ia bukakan dan memandang Severus Snape dengan tatapan masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Dia senyumkan dibibirnya dan kembali ia pejamkan kedua matanya berniat untuk tertidur lalu melupakan semua hal yang ia terjadi dengan mimpi indahnya. Semoga saja..yang ia mimpikan itu adalah 'sosok' yang ia tunggui dan sukai dalam diam. Entah ramuan apa atau petir apa yang menyambar kepalanya bahwa dirinya—mulai tertarik pada 'sosok' itu. Sungguh aneh anak zaman sekarang, mungkin jika Ayahnya tahu bahwa anaknya itu sedang menyukai seseorang pasti Paman dan Bibinya akan menertawainya.

 **-The Morning-**

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa semua yang tinggal di istana Hogwarts tengah sarapan diaula besar dengan suara gesekkan antara alat makan dan piring terdengar dengan berdengung diruangan besar itu. Semua orang yang berada disana, sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tidak bagi seorang bocah laki-laki itu, dia sejak tadi terus duduk dengan canggung didepan makananya dengan wajah menunjukkan sedang melamun. Ayahnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Anaknya langsung berdehem.

Sontak Harry langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyunggikan senyumannya yang lembut didepan keluarganya itu. Tangannya mulai menyentuh alat makannya dan mengambil sebuah daging kearah piringnya. Setelah itu dia langsung memakannya dengan lahap, dan tanpa sadar dia melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang kemarin dialaminya itu. Beberapa menit telah terlewatkan, mereka semua selesai sarapannya dan _mengelap_ mulutnya dengan sebuah _serbet_ berwarna putih.

Professor Dumbledore Albus mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang penting mengenai pembelajaran baru tentang sekolah ini. Kabar baik datang bahwa siswa baru yang akan sekolah sihir di Hogwarts nanti akan dimulai besok pagi pada pukul tujuh tepat. Pemberangkatannya akan memakai sebuah kereta bertulisan 9 tiga perempat. Wajah Harry berubah menjadi senang dan langsung pergi kekemarnya serta diikuti oleh peri rumah yang bernama Dobby.

Sesampainya dikamarnya, lelaki itu mulai duduk dimeja belajarnya bersama Dobby yang selalu menemaninya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Harry mengambil pena bulutnya lalu mulai membuka buku _diary_ 'nya. Apa yang akan ditulisnya hari ini? Tentu saja, dia akan menulis tentang hari yang sangat bagus. Lalu tangan mungilnya mulai menulisnya dengan senyuman kecil terukir dibibirnya. _Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan besok adalah hari Senin. Pada esok hari, aku akan mulai bersekolah disini, di Hogwarts. Meski aku tinggal disekolah Hogwarts aku tidak bosan duduk disini karena tempatnya sangat menarik._

 _Dan lebih baiknya—besok aku akan bersekolah di Hogwarts dengan naik kereta. Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggunya, bahkan ketika aku sedang menulis. Tanganku langsung bergematar dengan hebat. Lalu, aku akan mendapatkan teman. Setelah itu—ah lupa, katanya aku akan dites terlebih dahulu? Sayangnya hal itu sudah dihapus langsung oleh Uncle Dumbledore. Dan aku bisa langsung masuk kedalam sekolah~Oh lupa, Dad bilang sebelum masuk kesekolah, aku akan diseleksi oleh sebuah topi yang akan menempatkanku keasrama. Hmn, aku akan ditempatkan dimana?_

 _Tidak salah, disekolah sihir Hogwarts mempunyai empat asrama. Yaitu, Griffynfor, Hufflepuft, Ravenclaw, dan—Slytherin. Keempat asrama itu selalu bersaing dalam meraih nilai terbanyak serta dalam bidang pembelajaran. Aunty Minerva bilang, keempat asrama itu mempunyai sebuah pasangan. Yang dimaksud pasangan itu adalah salah satu asrama itu akan memiliki pasangan. Seperti Hufflepuft dengan Ravenclaw, lalu Griffyndor dengan Slytherin._

 _Setelah masuk kesekolah, aku akan ditempati diasrama apa? Semoga saja—asramanya sama dengan—_ Harry berhenti menulis mendadak wajahnya memerah entah kenapa. Kedua tangannya ia regangkan agar otot-ototnya tidak terjepit antara tulang-tulang lengannya. Kedua matanya ia alihkan pada pandangan kearah jendela yang ditutup oleh hordeng berwarna merah. Dia topangkan dagunya kepunggung tangannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Ah, sepertinya ada yang diabaikan. Harry tersentak dalam lamunan indahnya dan menatap kesampingnya. Terlihat Dobby sedang menggambar sesuatu didalam selembar kertasnya dengan spidol berwarna biru muda. Bocah itu tersenyum tipis dan merebut kertas itu dari pegangan Dobby menuju tangannya. Ada lima orang disana, pertama ada orang yang pendek, kedua mata orang itu warnanya hijau terang, ketiga orangnya memakai jubah hitam, ketiga orangnya mempunyai janggut panjang berwarna putih, yang terakhir orangnya seorang wanita sedikit lebih tua tengah tersenyum lebar.

Lelaki itu bangga terhadap peri rumahnya dan memeluk Dobby dengan erat sekali. Membuat peri tersebut sulit untuk bernafas, lantas Harry langsung melepaskan pelukan 'maut'nya dan mengajak Dobby untuk bermain kertas seperti halnya dengan kemarin. _Aku duduk diranjangku dengan sedikit lesu akibat tadi aku terus mengejar Dobby untuk mengambil kertasku dari pegangannya. Tetapi hasilnya gagal total, Dobby terlalu cepat larinya sehingga aku kewelahan dan memilih untuk duduk diranjangku lalu merebahkan tubuhku kekasur. Lebih baik aku segera tertidur dan ketika aku sudah bangun—hari sudah pagi serta aku akan pergi kesekolah ini..Hogwarts.._

Lelaki itu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat-rapat, ia ingin tidur dan menunggu hari esok datang. Rasanya seperti terbang karena dia mulai bersekolah besok pagi, namun ada yang membuatnya ganjal. Setiap dia sedang sendirian atau tidak ada kerjaan, laki-laki itu selalu memikirkan pemuda yang tua darinya dalam satu tahun. Entah mengapa dia ingin sekali berbicara dengannya dan mendengarkan suaranya yang kelihatan sangat merdu sekali serta enak didengar seperti alunan musik. Saat dia pergi kerumahnya Lucius juga Narcissa, dia tidak pernah mendengarkan suara pemuda itu. Harry hanya bisa duduk dikursinya dengan canggung atau sekali-kali memandangnya dalam diam. Dirinya tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak pernah memperhatikannya, bahkan perkenalan juga tidak pernah. Namun, jika perkenalan dikenalkan dengan orang lain pernah. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak sah.

Pemuda yang ia idamkan dalam diam, pemuda yang ia penasaranni dalam diam, pemuda yang ia selidiki dalam diam adalah pemuda berambut pirang. Anehnya, kenapa Harry menyukai pada orang itu? Bukankah pemuda itu menatapnya juga tidak pernah? Dan lagi—dia ingin berbicara dengannya serta mengajaknya bermain. Hey, temannya juga tidak pernah mengajak pemuda itu kesuatu tempat. Memang, pemuda itu sangatlah sempurna bagi mata siapapun. Wajahnya yang terkenal dengan tampan, rambutnya yang terlihat lembut, badannya tinggi, kulitnya pucat—ditambah lagi dia pendiam dan bukan orang yang tipe _playgirl_.

Biasanya orang yang mempunyai kesempurnaan tubuh itu selalu bersikap sombong dan selalu mempermainkan wanita. Namun, pemuda itu tidak pernah mempermainkan wanita sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Dan ajaibnya, dia tidak pernah suka kepada perempuan dengan beralasan mereka selalu manja dan bergantung pada alat hias serta perhiasan. Kalimat-kalimat pemuda itu ada benarnya. Manusia yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu memang semuanya manja. Tetapi, pemuda itu juga mempunyai satu sahabat perempuan yang bernama Pansy Parkinson. Perempuan itu pendiam, dan menyukai hal-hal yang aneh.

Maksud dari menyukai hal-hal yang aneh itu adalah—Pansy Parkinson itu orangnya menyukai hubungan antar sesama jenis, seperti lelaki dengan lelaki lagi. Entah setan atau hantu apa yang bisa membuat Pansy Parkinson menjadi seperti itu. Dia sebut penyuka hubungan antar sesama jenis dengan sebutan _yaoi_. Apa itu _yaoi_? Apakah itu semacam hubungan yang—ugh seperti 'itu' atau hubungan sesama jenis? Bahkan penulis pun tidak begitu tahu tentang _yaoi_. Yang penulis tahu, kalau _yaoi_ itu adalah hubungan yang dilakukan dengan sesama jenis.

Pansy Parkinson itu adalah seorang wanita yang menyukai hal-hal aneh, dia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam dan tidak menyukai perempuan yang dikenal banyak tingkah. Disekolah Hogwarts banyak sekali anak perempuan yang banyak tingkah, seperti menggoda para lelaki, bernyanyi tidak benar, dan sebagainya. Pansy Parkinson, maupun teman-temannya yang ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan tatapan mengerikan diwajahnya. Tidak peduli para wanita itu membalasnya ataupun bergidik ketakutan melihatnya.

 **-Skip Time-**

Disebuah stasiun kereta api tepatnya dikota Inggris sangat ramai sekali dengan anak-anak yang membawa barang-barang aneh serta hewan-hewan aneh yang mereka bawa. Anak-anak tersebut membawa seekor burung hantu, membawa pakaian bebasnya, membawa alat mandinya, membawa makananya serta membawa sapu ditangannya. Banyak orang yang menatap anak-anak itu dengan taikan alis. Ah, apa penulis melupakan sesuatu bahwa hari ini adalah hari—? Iya, hari ini adalah hari dimana para murid baru yang mendatarkan kesekolah sihir bernama Hogwarts itu pada tahun pertama.

Mereka semua tengah berkumpul disebuah tembok yang bermuatan sekitar dua orang sedang dikeremuni banyak orang. Mulai dari pemuda, remaja, dan anak-anak saling mendorong kopernya lalu tubuhnya secara ajaib menghilang begitu saja. Bagi para amatir, mereka hanya bisa menelankan ludahnya secara paksa lalu dengan hati yang sangat tidak pasrah mereka mendorong koper besarnya dan menutupkan kedua matanya agar ia benar-benar selamat dari patah tulangnya akibat menghantam tembok kuat itu.

Setelah didepan tembok itu sudah sepi, seorang anak berbadan mungil sedang menyelinap melewati orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Karena tubunya kecil, dia bisa menyelinap semaunya. Anak laki-laki itu mengikuti 'seseorang' yang sedang membawa seekor burung hantu yang sama dengannya. Lalu, anak itu langsung mengikutinya dan berhenti pada tembok besar. Apa benar stasiun kereta yang dimaksud ada disini? Takutnya anak itu salah pilihan dan tertubruk dengan tembok besar itu.

Ia tanyakan kepada seorang wanita sedikit tua dengan canggung. Wanita berambut merah menyala itu tertawa hambar yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran oleh anak tersebut. Wanita itu menunjukkan jari telunjuknya melalui lengannya dan menunjuk kearah tembok besar yang ada didepannya. Setelah menjelaskan bahwa tembok itu adalah pintu masuk pergi kestasiun, anak itu langsung mengeratkan pegangan kopernya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar ia selamat.

Dengan penuh kepercayaan yang sangat tinggi, anak itu berhasil melewati temboknya dan berdiri didepan sebuah kereta bertulisan _Hogwarts Express_. Anak yang diketahui mempunyai nama Harry Potter itu melangkahkan kaki pendeknya menuju pintu masuk kereta itu, lalu ia sempat terkejut melihatnya karena—dilihat dari diluar kereta itu terlihat kecil, namun—jika dilihat dari dalam kereta itu sangatlah besar sekali. Harry pergi menuju kompartemen kosong. Setelah menemukan ruangan kosong, Harry langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis entah kenapa.

Tak menunggu lama, seorang anak berambut merah menyala yang tadi bersama wanita tua itu tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Sepertinya anak itu ingin duduk disebelahnya, dengan ihklas Harry menerima anak itu untuk duduk dengannya dan mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai hal-hal yang kecil. Ah, lupa. Mereka berdua belum berkenalan, lantas anak bermata hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil dihadapannya. "Ronald Weasley, kau boleh memanggilku Ron, dan kau?" bocah beriris hijau terang emerald itu terkekeh geli dan membalas uluran tangannya dengan genggaman hangat. Jadi begini rasanya jika mempunyai teman baik itu? Ia sangat bersyukur sekali bisa bersekolah sihir di Hogwarts, meskipun sepenuhnya dipaksa oleh Paman dan Bibinya. Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada kedua orang keluarganya itu. "Harry Potter, panggil aku sesukamu, Ron."

Ronald Weasley membalas senyuman dari Harry dan melanjutkan aktivitas perbincangannya mengenal hal-hal sihir yang ia sukai. Ronald menyukai sihir bernama _'Depulso'_ katanya sihir itu bisa mementalkan orang hanya dengan gerakan tangan pada tongkatnya itu. Harry cukup menarik dengan sihir itu, lalu ia menanyakan kepada 'teman pertamanya' mengenai sihir ilmu hitam. Dia pernah mendengar bahwa sihir ilmu hitam itu adalah sihir yang dilarang dipakai oleh kementrian sihir jika tidak mempunyai hak izin.

Namun, Ronald berkata sihir ilmu hitam itu akan diajarkan disekolah nanti. Mungkin gurunya pasti sangat seram sekali. Satu jam setengah telah terlewatkan, kereta _Hogwarts Express_ itu berhenti bergerak. Sontak semua murid ditahun pertama baikpun ditahun keberapa langsung menyerbu pintu dan berdiri didepan seorang pria berambut panjang tengah membawa patromak. _Eh? Bukankah itu—Uncle Hagrid!_ Harry melambaikan tangannya pada Pamannya dan tentu—dia membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut dibibirnya.

Ketika Harry akan menaiki sebuah perahu, ia melihat 'sosok' seorang pemuda memakai jubah hitam dan sedikit ada warna hijaunya tengah menatap istana Hogwarts itu dengan tatapan datar. Karena dia terus menatap 'sosok' itu dia langsung menerima tepukan halus dipundaknya, lantas dia menoleh kebelakang. Terdapat, temannya bernama Ronald Weasley tersenyum padanya dan mengajaknya untuk segera menaiki perahu itu. Sebenarnya Harry tidak harus menaiki perahu ini dan tidak akan menaiki kereta itu karena dia sudah tinggal di Hogwarts bukan?

Karena Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menaiki sebuah kereta dia terpaksa menurutinya karena itu adalah permintaan dari sang Ayahnya. Sesampainya dipintu masuk besar Hogwarts, para murid langsung bersorak riya dan terkagum-kagum oleh sihir-sihir dari Hogwarts. Harry yang sudah terbiasa melihatnya hanya menatap temannya dengan senyuman tipis. Pembimbing murid itu langsung mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk kedalam istana Hogwarts dan segera pergi ke aula besar. "Harry, apakah kau tahu tempat 'aula besar' itu berada?" Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk bangga, lalu ia menyeret Ronald ketempat aula besar itu kesana dengan bersenandung riya.

Setelah sampai ditempat aula besar atau disebut tempat _'Great hall'_ semua murid ditahun pertama berdiri menghadap kepala sekolah Hogwarts dengan sopan sekali. Harry yang melihat semua murid itu sangat canggung hanya terkekeh geli dan menatap Pamannya dengan senyuman lebar merekah diwajah cantiknya. Sesudah Professor Dumbledore Albus mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan pidato 'singkat' itu, langsung teralih kepada Professor McGonagall Minerva yang sedang membawakan sebuah topi besar ditangannya.

Harry mengerutkan keningnya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Sebuah topi besar? Dia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi—ini akan semakin menarik sekali. "Nama yang dipanggil berharap datang kedepan," jelasnya dengan sesingkat mungkin. Harry mengembungkan kedua pipinya karena nama yang dipanggilnya bukan namanya. Kenapa bukan dia saja yang pertama? Oh, ayolah Harry kau sangat ingin sekali. Beberapa jam telah terlewatkan, Harry masih belum dipanggil namanya. Ia berdecak kesal karena temannya bernama Ronald Weasley sudah dipanggil, dia berada didalam asrama Griffyndor. Ia berharap—dia sama dengan asrama temannya itu agar bersama.

 _Shit, sampai kapan aku terus berdiri seperti orang konyol? Para murid sudah duduk dimejanya masing-masing sedangkan aku masih berdiri? Oh, yang benar saja. Ehmn, tapi ada masih banyak orang kok yang berdiri bersamaku_. Tak lama, namanya terpanggil. Sontak Harry tersenyum dan pergi duduk didepan sana. Cukup lama dia duduk disana, lalu topi seleksi itu memutuskan bahwa dirinya akan ditempatkan kedalam asrama Griffyndor. Sorak membahana didalam meja asrama Griffyndor langsung merangkul Harry dengan seniornya. Ia senang lalu menghampiri Ronald dan duduk disampingnya.

Professor Dumbledore Albus langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan kembali berpidato 'singkat'. "Baik, didalam sekolah sihir Hogwarts memiliki aturan yang cukup ketat. Yakni, para murid dilarang untuk keluar pada waktu pukul sembilan malam. Dan karena murid di Hogwarts itu sangat banyak, maka akan ada yang patroli selama dimalam hari. Disekolah sihir ini mempunyai ketua Hogwarts, atau pemimpin Hogwarts setelah jabatan wakil kepala sekolah. Ehnn, sepertinya ketua Hogwarts tidak ada didalam aula besar ya?"

Para murid saling tatap-menatap dan mengangkat pundaknya dengan canggung. Lalu Dumbledore Albus hanya menghela nafas seraya tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Ketua Hogwarts sangat tidak suka bergerombol dan diam pada orang banyak. Kalau kalian ingin mengetahui siapa ketua Hogwarts itu dia adalah—Draco Malfoy. Nama yang sudah dipanggil diharapkan untuk datang kedepan untuk perkenalan dan tidak ada kata 'menolak'." Lalu ketua Hogwarts itu langsung berdiri disamping Dumbledore dengan wajah dingin serta terlihat jarang bicara.

Sorakkan, demi sorakkan terdengar dengan sangat meriah sekali bagi para perempuan ditahun pertama maupun ditahun yang atas. Ketua Hogwarts itu hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya bertujuan untuk 'meminta kepada kepala sekolahnya agar dia bisa kembali ketempat duduknya atau kembali pada ruangannya.' Karena sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku sang ketua Hogwarts, Dumbledore langsung menyuruh Draco Malfoy untuk kembali pada tempatnya. Harry tersentak saat itu, dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang ia kagumi itu adalah ketua Hogwarts. Dia harus sangat berhati-hati.

Setelah mendapatkan perintah dari Minerva McGonagall untuk menyuruh murid-murid pulang keasramanya masing-masing mereka langsung menyerbu pintunya dan terjadilan aksi seret-menyeret pada saat itu. Harry _plus_ Ronald yang tidak mau terkena korban hanya bisa berjalan kesamping agar tidak tertubruk dengan seseorang. Sesudah memastikan semuanya sudah sepi, mereka berdua langsung pergi menuju asramanya dan terpaku ditempat saat membuka pintu asramanya.

Didalam ruangan asramanya, terlihat sangat kacau sekali. Belum juga beberapa menit, mereka sudah merusak kamar asramanya. Lalu, ketua Hogwarts'pun datang sembari mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya pada kekacauan tersebut. Ruangan yang tadinya sudah seperti kapal pecah kini menjadi kembali semula. Draco Malfoy menyimpan tongkatnya dari balik jubahnya dan mempersilahkan Harry juga Ronald masuk kedalam asramanya karena sedari tadi dia mematung didepan pintu dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

Draco Malfoy duduk disofa diruangan sepi tentunya sambil menyereput kopi panas. Temannya yang selalu ada didekatnya bernama Blaise Zabini menyandarkan siku tangannya ketangan sofa itu seraya menghela nafas panjang. "Kopi tidak baik bagimu, tuan muda." Godanya dengan nada menggoda, Draco Malfoy—ketua Hogwarts itu menyimpan cangkirnya dan menghadap temannya dengan taikkan alis diwajahnya. "Berhenti menggodaku atau aku harus menghukummu?" ancamnya dengan nada datar nan tajam. Blaise mengangkat kedua tangannya dan pergi menuju kamarnya seraya kembali mengejek temannya itu.

Pemuda beriris silver kebiruan itu menutupkan kedua matanya berniat untuk menenangkan pikirannya karena dihantui oleh berkas-berkas yang sangat menumpuk sekali dimeja ruangannya. Memang itulah tugas sebagai ketua Hogwarts. Malfoy kembali menyereput kopi panasnya dengan langkah anggun dan menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya karena ada bekas kopi disana. "Anak baru itu—baunya sangat menggiurkan," Malfoy menghisap aroma kopinya dengan hidungnya. "Sepertinya hal menarik baru dimulai dari sekarang," tambahnya seraya menyeringai terukir dengan jelas dibibirnya.

Sementara Harry _plus_ Ronald berada—mereka berdua tengah duduk diranjang masing-masing dengan aktivitas sendiri-sendiri. Mereka sedang terfokus dalam pikirannya dan tidak dapat diganggu oleh siapapun. Bocah berambut hitam berantakkan itu hanya bisa terdiam dalam pikirannya dengan tangan terkepal. Selimut berwarna merah menjadi khas Griffyndor itu menjadi _kusut_ dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjangnya. Dia menggerucutkan bibirnya, melihat temannya yang tengah menggerutu—Ronald Weasley melemparkan sebuah gulungan kertas tepat pada kepalanya.

Sontak Harry langsung tersadar dari lamunan pikirannya dan menatap teman barunya dengan taikkan alis. " _Mate_ , kau sedang berpikir apa? Wajahmu sangat serius sekali," Harry lagi-lagi menyunggikan senyumnya dan bergegas tidur. "GoodNight, Ron dan besok pagi tolong bangunkan aku pada pagi hari pukul empat, soalnya aku mempunyai urusan penting dengan wakil kepala sekolah." Ronald mengangguk dan melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya sambil berkali-kali menatap _mate_ 'nya yang tidak tertidur melainkan melamunkan seseorang.

Alisnya menyerngit tetapi dia abaikan dan terus membaca buku sejarahnya seperti biasanya. Dia mempunyai kebiasaan kecil yaitu membaca buku sebelum tertidur agar tidurnya nyenyak begitu yang diajarkan oleh Ibunya. Terdengar helaan nafas oleh Ronald, lantas ia membalikkan badannya menuju keranjang Harry berada. "Merlin, ada denganmu kenapa wajahmu berubah menjadi warna putih pucat?" lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk lalu memukul-mukulkan dadanya agar tetap tenang. Ronald langsung menyikap selimut merahnya dan membantu Harry untuk meminum air putih.

Kenapa Harry selalu begitu? Dia sangat aneh sekali, apa kebiasaannya seperti itu? Ronald mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali lagi membaca bukunya. Kini setelah Harry mulai tenang dia tertidur dengan posisi tidur merengut. Hatinya bergetar hebat ketika dia mengingat suara merdu yang dilontarkan oleh 'seseorang' yang dia diam-diam sukai. _Shit_! Rutuk Harry seraya menutupkan wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal berwarna putih. Kenapa dia lagi..dia lagi!? Apa tidak ada orang yang sempurna selain 'dia'!? ARGH!

 **-Pelajaran ramuan pukul delapan pagi-**

Severus Snape, ayah dari Harry Potter sedang menjelaskan ramuan-ramuan seperti ramuan cinta, ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi, ramuan membaca hati, ramuan tidak terlihat dan sebagainya. Semua murid memperhatikan guru ramuan itu dengan peluh bercucuran disudut pelipisnya. Memangnya guru ramuan itu terlihat menakutkan? Harry yang biasa-biasa hanya tersenyum kearah ayahnya dengan setulus mungkin. Temannya bernama Ronald Weasley bergidik ketakutan kenapa Harry bisa tersenyum kepada guru ter _killer_ di Hogwarts?

Setelah menjelaskan apa itu ramuan cinta, Professor Severus Snape menyuruh semua murid untuk mempraktekan bagaimana cara pembuatan ramuan cinta. Tugasnya perkelompok, tiap kelompok harus mempunyai 10 orang dan dibagi lagi. Seperti dari asrama Slytherin lima orang juga dari asrama Griffyndor lima orang. Dan jumlahnya menjadi sepuluh orang. Beberapa menit telah terlewatkan Severus sudah membagi kelompoknya dan harus mempunyai nama kelompok.

Sesudah dibagi kelompoknya, semua kelompok harus berkumpul dilapangan dengan tim kelompoknya. Ronald maupun Harry hanya bisa menelankan ludahnya masing-masing dengan air keringat mengalir melalui pipi manisnya. Ia sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan keputusan Ayahnya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut! Kelompoknya bersama—ORANG-ORANG ANEH SEMUANYA! Pertama, bersama perempuan kutu buku, kedua perempuan yang aneh karena menyukai _yaoi_ entah apa itu namanya, ketiga perempuan yang sangat manja dan merengek terus, keempat laki-laki yang sedari tadi saling berpelukan entah itu sengaja ataupun bukan, dan yang terakhir—

—Harry sekelompok dengan KETUA Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, dia sekelompok dengan orang yang disukainya dalam diam. Apa Ayahnya kebetulan memilih berkelompok dengan ketua Hogwarts? Atau Ayahnya sudah tahu raut wajah Harry bahwa dia mengatakan dirinya menyukai Draco Malfoy? Sehingga menempatkan dirinya dikelompok ketua Hogwarts!? Oh, _this is amazing, right?!_ "Jadi—bagaimana dengan pencarian bahannya?" tanya Ronald memberanikan diri untuk memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangannya.

Ketua Hogwarts menelan ludahnya dan memutuskan untuk mencari kedalam hutan terlarang jika sudah meminta izin kepada _Auror_. _Auror_ adalah sekumpulan penyihir kuat yang menjaga hutan terlarang ataupun menjaga keamanan Hogwarts. Mereka memiliki topi yang sangat menjulang tinggi dan memakai topeng berwarna putih serta jubah berwarna hitam dan tongkat panjang hingga menyampai ketanah. Kembali lagi pada cerita, Harry lagi-lagi hanya menyerah atas perasaannya karena tidak mungkin untuk—mendapatkan seorang hati yang sangat suci.

"Kau, tolong carikan bahan pertama, kau tolong carikan bahan kedua, kau carikan bahan keempat, kau bahan kelima, kau bahan keenam, dan sisanya ikut bersamaku membuat ramuan." Yang tersisa hanyalah, Harry, Blaise, serta Ronald yang akan bersama Draco Malfoy membuat ramuan. Gawat! Kenapa dia harus bersama ketua Hogwarts! Shit! Daripada harus melamun terus, lebih baik Harry harus segera membantu ketua Hogwarts untuk mencampurkan bahan-bahannya, serta mengupas bahan tersebut.

Sesekali, pandangan irisnya tertuju pada 'sosok' pirang yang tengah mencampuri ramuannya dengan tangan jentik juga anggun. Harry cukup terpesona disaat ketua Hogwarts itu tersenyum _sangat tipis_ pada hasil ramuannya yang terlihat sudah sempurna dimatanya. Karena dari tadi dia terus menerus melamun, akibatnya tangannya terkupas oleh pisau tajam dijari manisnya. _Oh, shit!_ Rutuknya seraya menjilat darah yang mengalir deras menelusuri jari-jemari indahnya. Blaise Zabini terbelalak kaget karena melihat Harry Potter terkupas dan mengeluarkan darah yang baunya sangat—menggiurkan.

Segera saja dia menyeret Harry untuk pergi ke Hospital Wings karena tidak ingin 'ada masalah lain yang menimpanya 'lagi''. Ronald hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menatap pemimpin kelompoknya dengan tatapan heran. Draco Malfoy berhenti mencampur ramuannya karena dia terasa pusing dan lemas seketika. Tangan pucatnya meraih kepalanya akibat berdenyut sakit dan duduk disofa panjang seraya menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran sofa.

Ada apa dengan Malfoy? Apa dia sedang sakit sehingga berhenti membuat ramuannya? "Weasley, bisakah kau mencampurkan ramuannya yang letaknya disana? Aku ingin pergi dulu keluar," Ronald mengangguk canggung tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung menghampiri ramuan yang sudah teraduk dengan sempurna didepannya. Dan sebelum ia mulai menyentuh sendok ramuannya, ia melihat kebelakang—tepatnya kearah sofa yang sedari tadi diduduki oleh Malfoy. "Eh, kemana ketua?"

Lalu, ia menggendikkan kedua bahunya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya seorang diri. Hh, kenapa harus sendiri menyelesaikan ramuannya? Menyebalkan sekali. Tiba-tiba pintu yang telah gusar terbuka lebar-lebar, lantas kepala Ronald yang diselimuti oleh rambut merahnya langsung berbalik kesamping, menunjukkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam memakai jubah berwarna hijau berlambang ular, sepertinya dia seorang senior ditahun keempat. "Dimana yang lainnya?" tanyanya dengan taikkan alis.

Ronald mampu menyunggikan senyumannya serta menatap ramuannya, "Yang lainnya sedang keluar, Zabini mengantar Harry ke hospital wings karena dia terkupas oleh pisau tajam, sedangkan Malfo—maksudku ketua sedang pergi keluar mungkin dia merasa pusing karena dari tadi dia terus tidak fokus pada pelajaran ramuannya." Jelas Ronald sembari mengambil bahan-bahan yang disimpan oleh Theodero Nott dimeja kecilnya. Seketika iris hitam milik Theodero langsung membulat dan menelan ludahnya. "Apa dia berdarah?" tanyanya dengan selidik.

Laki-laki yang berambut merah itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu Harry? Iya, setahuku dia mengeluarkan darah dan dibawa oleh Zabini pergi ke—" belum juga Ronald menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia langsung mendobrak pintu masuknya dengan berlari-lari dan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang ia sudah tubruki. Ronald menutupkan kedua matanya karena merasa dobrakkan dari Theodero sangatlah keras. "Memangnya jika terkupas dan mengeluarkan darah berbahaya? Bahkan aku juga hampir setiap hari terkena kupasan pisau?" ujarnya sambil menggerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak ada yang mau membantunya.

Tak lama kemudian, anggota kelompok yang tugasnya mengumpulkan bahan-bahan dibutuhkan telah kembali dengan membawa pakaian mereka yang sangat kotor sekali. Rambut mereka penuh dengan daun-daun, pakaian mereka kotor juga ada yang basah dilumuri oleh air ataupun lumpur. Ronald melihat mereka dengan tatapan jijik lalu mengambil bahan-bahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa terbaca ekspresi mereka yang bertanya-tanya 'kemana mereka?' Ronald mampu menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap kearah mereka semua dengan senyuman _paksa_.

"Mereka sedang pergi keluar karena ada masalah kecil," jelasnya dengan singkat karena tidak ingin ada yang menanyainya. Astoria Grenggars, gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sifatnya manja juga memiliki perhiasan yang sangat—berlebihan tengah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memandang Ronald Weasley dengan tatapan sengit. " _Tell me_ , dimana Dray berada?" alis laki-laki berkeluarga 'Weasley' itu mengerngit, siapa itu Dray? Apa nama 'Dray' itu kekasihnya? Ugh..

Ada juga yang mau menjadi kekasih dari Astoria Grenggars yang rupanya sangat buruk sekali dan—sifatnya yang sangat agresif sekali. "Maksudmu ketua? Dia sedang pergi keluar," jawabnya sambil menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan—menjijikkan. _'Wait, apa gadis Grenggars itu pacar dari Draco Malfoy sang ketua Hogwarts juga orang yang terkenal dengan sebutan TERKEREN SEDUNIAWI!'_ Ronald menahan nafasnya dan sudah selesai mencampur-aduki ramuannya juga. "Err, aku ingin pergi keluar apakah diizinkan?" tanyanya dengan sikap yang sangat—sopan sekali.

Ginny Weasley, adik dari Ronald Weasley terkekeh geli melihat Kakaknya yang tadinya menjadi Hiperakfif menjadi secanggung ini, seperti bukan Ronald saja. Ginny mengangguk pertanda dia diizinkan untuk pergi keluar. _'Harry..semog_ _a kau ba_ _ik-baik saja disana..'_ batinnya dari dalam hati. Setelah sampai di Hospital Wings, kedua kakinya langsung menerjang teman 'ahkrabnya' dan memeluk Harry Potter dengan sangat erat sekali. "R-Ron, berhenti memelukku—nafasku sangat...s-sesak.."

Temannya itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengusap punggung Harry dengan lembut sekali. Ia menanyakan keadaannya, dan tentu dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Harry. Sepertinya dia mengatakan bahwa temannya itu baik-baik saja dan keadaannya sangat ok. Blaise Zabini maupun Theodero Nott saling pandang-menatap dan mengangukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan. "Weasley, aku minta kau bawa Potter untuk tidak datang ketempat kita mengerjakan ramuannya,"

Alis Harry tertaik sebelah, memangnya ada apa dengan tempatnya? "Ada masalah yang harus kukerjakan disana, jadi aku harap kau Weasley—sekali lagi kukatakan, aku minta bawa Harry keasramanya sekarang juga, tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk dengan sangat canggung sekali, dan masih menatap kepergian Theodero juga Blaise yang berlari dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa ada masalah sehingga tidak boleh pergi ketempat pengerjaan ramuan? Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ronald segera membantu temannya untuk pergi keasramanya. Sesudah sampai dikamar asrama Harry, ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya keranjangnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan _mate_ terahkrabnya itu.

 _Shit, Merlin..kenapa aku bisa bodohnya terkupas oleh pisau tajam? Yang benar saja dibuku kamus milik Harry James Potter itu dia tidak pernah melakukan sembrono seperti itu. Mengapa ya? Apa karena dia dekat dengan seseorang sehingga dia tidak fokus dan berakhir dengan keadaan tragis—tidak, tidak terlalu tragis. Ah! Ramuannya? Oh, sial..aku belum mengerjakan ramuannya?_ "Ehmn, Ron..apa ramuannya—" Harry tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan hanya tersenyum paksa sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya.

Terdengar helaaan nafas dikedua telinga Harry, ia melihat temannya itu berdiri dengan gaya bangga juga menempelkan tangan terkepal didepan dada kirinya. "Yeah, meskipun tidak seorangpun membantuku tetapi aku mampu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sempurna. Bukankah aku ini hebat 'kan, ?" Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak, bary kali ini dia melihat wajah konyol yang terpampang dengan jelas dimuka Ronald. Lantas _mate_ 'nya itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan memukul pelan kepala Harry.

"Harry, apa kau tahu tentang Draco Malfoy?" tanyanya dengan nada suara rendah sekali, agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Harry mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang empuknya. "Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu tahu dengan Draco Malfoy, namun aku pernah pergi kerumahnya. Kau tahu? Rumahnya—maksudku istananya sangatlah luas sekali! Apa lagi istananya lebih besar 100000000 triliun dari istana Hogwarts, apa itu tidak bagus? Dia itu sangatlah kaya, Ron. Bahkan, semua dindingnya dilapisi oleh emas, dan yeah bangunannya juga emas dan perak."

Ronald lagi-lagi menelankan ludahnya saat mendengar nada kagum yang dilontarkan oleh mulut kecil nan manis milik Harry. "Oh iya, kedua orang tuanya juga baik kok. Namanya adalah Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy dia sangat kaya sekali, barang-barangnya sangat megah sekali." Ronald membulatkan kedua matanya, dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah badan Harry dengan gerakkan gemetar. Apa ada yang salah dengan cerita oleh Harry? Atau—dia sedang terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"L-Lucius...? N-Narcissa...?" Harry mengerutkan keningnya dengan pandangan terheran-heran. Memangnya kenapa dengan Uncle Cius juga Anty Cissy? "T-tak salah aku pernah membaca sebuah buku cerita dan nama itu terderet ditulisannya, m-mereka b-b-berdua adalah s-seorang _Kings and Queen_ , dan karena mereka hidup bahagia—akhirnya _Kings and Queen_ menglahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan sekali." Jelasnya dengan raut wajah tetap sama dengan yang tadi.

Harry tersenyum tipis dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk diatas ranjangnya. "Itu hanya cerita, mungkin penulis terobsesi dengan mereka berdua yang sangat kaya dan cantik juga tampan." Ronald mendorong nafasnya dengan kasar dan mengajak Harry untuk pergi ketempat yang tadi mengerjakan ramuannya. Meskipun dilarang, tetapi tetap saja mereka berdua pergi ketempat tersebut. Beberapa menit telah terlewatkan, mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan dan dihadiahi oleh tatapan tajam dari seniornya yaitu, Blaise Zabini dan Theodero Nott.

Blaise hanya mampu menghela nafas kecil dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Tentu, disana mereka sudah sempurna dan tidak ada yang tidak. Maksudnya, diruangan ini sudah ada semuanya. " _Well_ , tentang ramuan cinta telah terselesaikan dan Professor Snape menyuruh kita untuk mencoba meminumnya." Titah ketua Hogwarts seraya menempelkan tangannnya dikepalanya bertujuan untuk menahan rasa sakitnya berdenyut dikepalanya.

Astoria Grenggars menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang milik Malfoy dengan sangat manja sekali. Sontak, Ronald maupun Harry langsung membalikkan badannya dan menahan mulutnya agar sebuah cairan _pemuntahan_ tidak keluar dan tidak mengotori ruangan ini. Karena menyadari tingkah laku dari mereka berdua, Theo dan Blaise menghampiri mereka. " _I told you, just shut up and guard attitude."_ Bisik Blaise sembari membalikkan badan Harry kehadapan mereka semua dengan raut wajah ambigu.

Hermione Grenggars terkekeh lalu kembali membaca bukunya sambil menyikap ujung rambutnya dibelakang telinganya. "Tidak ada yang mau mencobanya? Baiklah, biar aku saja yang mencobanya." Theo langsung membawa ramuan yang dipegang oleh Malfoy dan menyimpannya kembali dimeja asalnya. Malfoy melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menyipitkan matanya. "Professor Snape menyuruhnya untuk tidak mencobanya jika tidak ingin masalah besar tertimpa pada tubuhmu, ."

Malfoy menjilat bibirnya karena kering dan menghela nafas pelan, lalu iris matanya tiba-tiba terarah keseorang remaja laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya selama satu tahun tengah tersenyum kearah seorang sahabatnya, tentu dengan tawa kecilnya dengan kedua sahabat dekatnya. Pansy Paskinson, yang menyadari bahwa ketuanya itu sedang menatap tertuju pada Harry James Potter langsung tertawa. "Hmn, sepertinya sang _uke_ akan diterkam oleh sang _seme_." Gumamnya dengan tidak jelasnya apa itu _uke_ dan apa itu _seme_. Apa para pembaca tahu? Jika tahu penulis sarankan untuk menjawabnya dikotak review. Draco Malfoy berhenti memandangnya dan menatap Pansy, teman dekatnya sembari memolotinya. Lantas kedua tangannya ia angkat keatas dan kembali berbincang dengan Hermione Grenggars.

Sementara keadaan Harry dan Ronald, hanya sedang berbisik mengenai Malfoy dan Astoria. Apa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Ataukah hanya Astoria'lah yang—ingin mendapatkan hati seorang ketua Hogwarts juga seorang pangeran diasrama Slytherin itu? Sehingga ia nekat untuk memperpendek rok sekolahnya, dan sebagainya. Tetapi hal itu tidak terpengaruh oleh sang Draco Malfoy, dia tahu 'kan? Secantik-cantiknya seorang wanita dirinya tidak akan pernah menyukai seorang perempuan.

Ronald menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar kenyataan dari sahabatnya bahwa Draco Malfoy membenci perempuan? Bagaimana dengan Ibunya? Terkecuali, Malfoy tidak membenci Ibunya karena dia berbeda dengan wanita yang lain. Mereka berdua berhenti berbisik, disaat suara deheman yang cukup keras terdengar dikedua telinganya. Lantas Ronald dan Harry tersenyum canggung lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

Jadi, bagaimana dengan ramuan cintanya? Apa sekarang saja diberikannya pada Professor Severus Snape, atau besok? "Jika tidak ada urusan lagi, kalian semua bisa pulang kekamar asrama masing-masing, dan kuharap tidak ada yang boleh mengangguku disaat aku sedang melakukan tugas patroliku. Zabini, Nott, Parkinson bantu aku melakukan tugasku seperti biasanya, karena hari ini sangatlah padat aku ingin meminta kalian untuk menyerahkan ramuan ini pada Professor Severus Snape."

Tiba-tiba wanita yang berkeluarga Grenggars itu memasang wajah jijik dan langsung pergi dari ruangannya dengan langkah kaki manja. Harry sedikit berdecak muak pada gadis itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Harry segera mengambil ramuan cintanya dan akan diberikan kepada Ayahnya sekarang juga. "Kau benar-benar ingin menyerahkannya pada Professor Snape? Apa kau tidak takut padanya?" tanyanya dengan mata sedikit menyipit. Harry hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengajak Ronald untuk mengantarnya kekantor seorang wakil kepala sekolah sihir Hogwarts.

Setelah sampai dikantor Ayahnya, Harry langsung mengetuk pintu masuknya. Dan setelah mendengar kata 'masuk' lantas mereka berdua segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam lalu menutup kembali pintu masuknya. "Ada apa kau kemari, son?" tanya Severus Snape seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dad, aku ingin menyerahkan ramuannya padamu." Severus mengerutkan keningnya tajam, "Kemana yang lainnya?"

Harry tersenyum dan menyimpan ramuan itu dimeja kerja milik Ayahnya. "Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, dan Parkinson sedang patroli, mereka bilang jadwalnya padat sekali. Awalnya Malfoy menyuruh Grenggars untuk menyerahkannya pada Dad, tapi—dia memasang wajah yang sangat—menjijikkan seperti gurita yang sedang stress. Jadi aku saja yang membawanya~" Severus mengangguk cepat dan mempersilahkan anaknya untuk pergi keluar. Sepertinya—Ronald tidak menyadari bahwa Harry adalah anak dari guru ramuan _killer_ disekolah sihirnya itu.

 _ **-In The Morning-**_

Seperti biasanya pada pagi hari murid disekolah sihir bernama Hogwarts itu tengah melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari. Suara alat makan bergesekkan antara piring dengan sendok makan. Mereka semua menikmati sarapan paginya dengan hidangan yang sangat enak sekali, dimulai dari daging bakar, minuman bernutrisi, makanan megah lainnya. Harry Potter berhenti melanjutkan aktivitas makannya karena perutnya merasa kekenyangan. Ia sandarkan saja pada kursinya dan menatap temannya yang sedang makan dengan rakus.

Harry terkekeh geli dan tanpa sadari—matanya langsung berkontak dengan seseorang yang ia sukai dalam diam. Lantas Harry langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. _Shit_ , rutuknya seraya meminum juice kesukaannya dengan canggung. Ronald menghela nafas lega dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kelewat gemuk, "Hey, _Mate!_ Apa kau menikmati hidangannya? Tak biasanya mereka melakukan hidangan yang berlebihan? Apa sekarang adalah hari istimewa?" gumamnya sembari tetap memakan makanan meskipun perutnya sudah mengembung.

Lelaki berambut hitam beriris hijau _emerald tentunya tidak memakai kacamata_ hanya bisa tersenyum dan memandang kembali kearah meja Slytherin. Terlihat 'seseorang' itu tengah menatapnya dengan datar, tak lama pandangannya teralihkan pada meja makannya dan bertujuan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas makannya. Harry menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap kearah pamannya, Albus Dumbledore dengan tatapan takjub. "Morning, my student." Sapa sang kepala sekolah, tak lupa dengan senyumnya itu yang tetap mengembang.

Murid-murid yang tadinya berkutat dengan makanannya masing-masing, kini terhenti akibat sapaan—lebih tepatnya perhatian dari Dumbledore Albus. "Setiap ditahun pembelajaran baru, sekolah sihir Hogwarts akan mengadakan perkemahan dihutan terlarang." Sahutnya dengan bangga, semua guru yang sedari tadi diam menjadi bertepuk tangan dan diikuti oleh semua murid. "Setiap murid harus terbagi kelompok, sekarang—aku minta Professor McGonagall dan juga Professor Severus Snape membagi kelompok muridnya dengan yang lain, terima kasih."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya pertanda terheran-heran. Perkemahan? Rasanya Ayahnya belum pernah menceritakannya waktu dulu. "Son, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Harry terlonjat kaget karena Ayahnya tiba-tiba datang dari belakang. Lantas Harry tersenyum dan menatap Ayahnya dengan senyuman simpul. "Aku akan sekelompok dengan siapa, Dad?" tanya Harry dengan wajah memelas seperti seorang anak kecil. Severus Snape mendengus kecil dan menyodorkan secarik kertas.

Tangannya menerima sodoran dari Ayahnya dan langsung membaca secari kertas tersebut. _Kelompok 1 yaitu, Hermione Grangers, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Nevile Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Astoria Grenggars, Theodero Nott, Blaise Zabini, Harry James Potter, dan—_ Harry berhenti membaca dan mengeratkan pegangan kertasnya sehingga menjadi terlihat kusut. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan keputusan Ayahnya karena—yeah..seperti itu.

— _Draco Malfoy—_ pemuda yang dirinya sukai dalam diam, pemuda tampan, pemuda berdarah dingin, pemuda kaya, dan kesempurnannya yang lain ada padanya. Harry tiba-tiba mengukirkan senyumannya yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan kepada siapapun sendirian. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melipat kertas itu lalu menyimpannya didalam saku celana segaram sekolahnya. Ronald yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan makannya langsung terdiam, bahkan makanan yang ia ada dimulut terjatuh kedalam piring yang ada dibawah kepalanya.

Laki-laki beriris _emerald_ itu tersenyum kecil, lalu kedua kakinya ia langkahkan menuju sahabatnya dan dihampiri oleh seorang dua gadis tengah tersenyum padanya. "Hello, Harry, aku Hermione Grangers, dan dia Pansy Paskinson. Kau boleh memanggilku 'Mione, dan memanggilnya Pans. Ehmn, boleh aku memanggilmu Harry? Tentu kau juga Ronald." Ujarnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak bernafas karena tercekat, baru pertama kali ia melihat orang secantik itu.

Harry mengangguk pelan lalu menghabiskan kuenya yang terlihat sangat enak sekali. Ia menyukai makanan manis daripada asin. Tiba-tiba beberapa orang senior datang mendekati Harry berada. Mereka semua duduk didepan Harry dengan angkuh serta tatapan datar. "Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Professor Dumbledore, kita akan menyiapkan barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu." Jelas Draco Malfoy seraya menatap lelaki berwajah cantik itu dengan kosong.

Pansy Parkinson maupun Hermione Grengars berdehem dan memandang kedua orang manik berbeda itu dengan wajah merona. Entah kenapa? "Parkinson, Grengars, aku minta detik ini saja kalian tidak membicarakan tentang hubungan _homo_." Kedua gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan gambar Harry Potter dengan Draco Malfoy yang sedang melakukan adegan berciuman. Sepertinya itu editan, lantas Draco tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Woah, Harry! Lihat calon _seme_ 'mu menerimamu sebagai sang _uke_. Kau harus bersyukur Harry!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Harry Potter' itu membulatkan kedua matanya lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesembarang arah tentu sekali-kali mencuri pandangan kearah sang ketua Hogwarts. "CUKUP! Kita berkumpul BUKAN untuk membahas tentang HUBUNGAN HOMO! Memangnya diizinkan dilakukan seperti itu? Aneh-aneh saja kalian berdua!" lantas Hermione juga Pansy langsung berdecak kesal dan menarik tangan Harry _plus_ Ronald untuk pergi darisini sekarang juga. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam dari sang ketua Hogwarts, akhirnya Pansy _terpaksa_ meminta izin bahwa dia ingin pergi ke toilet. Malfoy kembali duduk dan memandang kedua anak buahnya itu dengan taikan alis.

Terlihat mereka sedang menahan tawanya agar tidak terlepas, sedangkan Astoria Grenggars hanya bermanja-manja dengan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang milik Malfoy. Hello! Itu bukan bantal tapi dada, apa kau bodoh karena tidak bisa membedakan benda dengan manusia? Sebenarnya Malfoy mencoba tenang dan bersabar oleh tingkah laku Astoria. Baginya, jika tidak dilarang untuk membunuh seseorang, mungkin gadis itu tidak akan hidup lagi sepertinya. Kini, Blaise yang mengganti ketuanya untuk menyusun rencana-rencana yang akan dilaksanakan pada waktu perkemahan. _Oh shit!_ Rutuknya dengan hati yang sangat bimbang.

Sementara diruangan yang cukup sepi, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Grangers, Ronald Weasley, dan Harry Potter tengah bungkam tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Mereka semua duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan diruangan tersebut, meskipun kursinya sudah penuh dengan debu. "M-maaf aku menganggu lamunan kalian... tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ketua pasti akan marah karena kita sudah tiga puluh menit terdiam disini." Ujar Ronald dengan raut wajah ketakutan seperti melihat hantu saja. Pansy hanya bisa ber'oh' riya dan menghela nafas panjang sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya agar otot-ototnya tidak ada yang putus akibat pegal.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik badannya sehingga menyentuh dinding yang sangat dingin. "Hey, Pansy... apa kau menyukai Grenggars?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara serius. Pansy memainkan jari jemarinya bertujuan untuk mengalih rasa kesal dihatinya. "'Mione, kau tahu bukan? Orang yang sangat membenci Grenggars itu adalah aku. Dia selalu mencampuri urusan orang lain, dan.. selalu mengocehku tentang hubungan _homo_. Memang itu tidak mungkin, tapi nyatanya Fred dan George melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh pada waktu jam pelajaran ramuan. Mereka berdua tidak diberikan detensi oleh Professor Snape, apa lagi mereka berdua hanya diberikan senyuman dari Professor Dumbledore. Memangnya dia tahu apa tentang sekolah ini!? Anak kepala sekolahpun bukan!"

Ronald maupun Harry tertegun mendengar ucapan dari Pansy, gadis dari asrama Slytherin yang merupakan satu-satunya teman perempuan yang dipercayai oleh Malfoy. Kalian pasti tahu 'kan bahwa Malfoy itu tidak menyukai perempuan? "Sudahlah, Pansy. Lebih baik kita pergi keruangan ketua dan membicarakan mengenai perkemahan. Aku kasian kepada Harry yang dari tadi dia terus diam dan bungkam. Pasti kau mendukung pasangan 'mereka' bukan? Kalau begitu bersabarlah, 'mereka' akan bersatu dengan 'rencana' itu. Apa kau paham?" seketika raut wajah Pansy yang tadinya berwajah suram menjadi—

Penuh dengan semangat membara diatas kepalanya penuh dengan kobaran-kobaran api. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka semua langsung memasuki ruangan Malfoy berada. Sesampainya disana, "Parkinson, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Malfoy dengan nada ketus. Pansy tersenyum canggung lalu kembali pada tempat duduknya disebelah Hermione. "Grangers, kau dpasangkan bersama Weasley." Sontak Ronald langsung tertawa kegirangan dan mengucapkan nada bersyukur. " ," tambahnya dengan nada dingin. Ronald sontak menggerecutkan bibirnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dimejanya.

"Sudah jelas? Kalau begitu, setiap pasangan harus pergi mencari kamar kosong tentunya tidak memakai tongkat sihir. Jika begitu nanti malam kita berkumpul ditempat ini pada pukul delapan setelah makan malam. Mengerti?" Harry mengangguk pelan dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. _Aku dipasangankan dengan siapa? Semoga saja bersama Ron.._ lalu kedua kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kamar asramanya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Entah kenapa pikirannya selalu tertuju pada'nya'. Setiap kali ia memandangnya, hatinya merasa hangat dan lega. Sepertinya dia harus memulai menulis diary'nya, dan menyerahkannya kepada Dobby, peri rumah milik Harry.

Dirinya selalu menceritakan kepada peri rumah itu sebagai uapan amarahnya. Setiap dia merasa kesal, merasa sedih, merasa senang, dan perasaan lainnya selalu ia ceritakan padanya. Dobby sangatlah dipercaya, dia selalu bisa menyimpan rahasinya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu terkadang memanjakan Dobby agar membalas kebaikannya. Terkadang, peri rumah itu tertawa bersamanya ketika Paman Albus melakukan lelucon. Bibi Minerva tertawa terbahak-bahak meskipun ditahan, sedangkan Ayahnya hanya tersenum tipis dan kembali pada ruangan ramuannya.

Ketika Harry belum masuk sekolah, rasa persatuan kekeluargannya sangatlah erat sekali. Tidak seperti sekarang, Bibinya jarang bertemu, kedua Pamannya tidak datang keasramanya karena terlalu sibuk menerima jumlah siswa. Ia tahu, bahwa mereka melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat sulit sekali bahkan waktu tidurpun mereka sampai lupa. Ingin sekali dirinya membantu mereka tetapi Ayahnya selalu melarangnya dan harus segera tidur. Entah kenapa mereka selalu melarang dirinya untuk membantunya? Karena mereka semua menyayangi dirimu dan tidak ingin dirimu sakit hanya karena membantunya.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas pelan ketika tubuhnya disandarkan kesebuah kursi belajar. Kedua iris matanya memandang buku diary'nya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sangat lelah sekali, seharian menatap terus 'dia'. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat gila karena menyukai kesesama jenis. Hh, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya gila karena—Fred dan George menjalin hubungan _homo_. Kata Ronald, teman baiknya mengatakan, bahwa mereka sangatlah mencintai satu sama lain. Jadi—hubungan antara sesama jenis tidak dilarang jika mereka saling mencintai.

Harry mulai menyentuh pena bulunya dan mulai menulis kejadian-kejadian yang sudah dialaminya mulai dari pertama masuk, juga sampai sekarang. _Hah, waktu itu aku pergi kekereta Hogwarts Express. Hatiku sangat gelisah sekali karena takutnya tersesat selama distasiun itu dan ternyata, aku bertemu dengan teman baikku. Aku sangat menyukai teman baruku, dia sangat baik hati, murah senyum, dan perhatian padaku. Dia adalah Ronald Weasley, rambutnya sangatlah merah sekali seperti api menyala, namun seterang api yang kalian kira. Ketika aku berada dikompartemen kosong mataku langsung menatap keseseorang yang sangat—aku sukai. Tatapannya sangat tajam sekali, tubuhnya tegap, tinggi, tampan, dan kaya._

 _Pasti semua orang sangat terpesona oleh kesempurnannya, bahkan aku juga yang seorang laki-laki bisa terpesona padanya. Kulitnya sangat pucat sekali, tapi—entah kenapa aku bisa terpesona oleh laki-laki itu. Ehmn, seperti terkena serangan hipnotis ketika aku bertatapan dengannya. Saling tatap tapi tak mengungkapkan kata, yeah.. aku akui—bahwa Harry James Potter telah jatuh cinta kepada pemuda seorang pangeran Slytherin seorang ketua Hogwarts ditahun keempat. Mungkin.. aku memang sudah harus diperiksa bahwa otak plus hatinya sudah—rusak._

 _Setelah sampai disekolah sihir, aku dan Ron diperintahkan untuk segera menaiki sebuah perahu kecil untuk sampai ke istana Hogwarts. Wow, danau yang sangat besar sekali. Pemandangannya sangat indah sekali, aku terkesan. Namun, pada saat aku akan turun dari perahuku, aku tidak sengaja menatap 'seseorang' itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Kutundukkan kepalaku agar ia tidak menyadariku bahwa aku tengah menatapnya dengan insten. Ah, aku sangatlah payah sekali bagi seorang laki-laki. Dan ingat! Aku ini LAKI-LAKI. Hah.. sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri acara tulis-menulis dibuku diary'ku karena Ron sudah menyuruhku untuk berkumpul ditempat itu._

 _Yeah, terpaksa aku menghentikan menulis bukunya dan menggantikan pakaianku dengan jubah asrama Griffyndor seperti biasanya._ Lelaki berbadan pendek, serta bertubuh mungil itu pergi dari asramanya menuju ruangan yang tadi karena diperintahkan oleh ketua Hogwarts untuk mengerjakan rencana agar perkemahannya berjalan dengan lancar. Sesampainya disana, mereka semua sudah berkumpul sambil menatap Ronald dengan tatapan tajam. "Dua puluh lima menit, enam belas detik." Gumam Malfoy seraya membalikkan halaman bukunya dengan wajah datar. Ronald hanya bisa tersenyum _paksa_ dan duduk disamping Theo dengan canggung.

Remaja beriris hijau terang itu terpaku ditempat, dimana ia harus duduk? Yang tersisa hanyalah ditempat duduk—tidak, dia tidak boleh duduk ditempat itu. pandangannya teralih pada seorang gadis berambut hitam sepanjang sebahu tengah memasang wajah cemberut karena tidak sekelompok dengan teman baiknya, Hermione Grangers melainkan bersama Astoria Grenggras. Karena sedari tadi dia terus berdiri ditempat pintu, Malfoy segera menggendikkan dagunya pertanda Harry harus duduk disampingnya dengan cara _pemaksaan_. Ahh.. sial dia harus duduk bersama ketua Hogwarts—sekaligus orang yang dia sukai. _Tidak... Pans... kumohon jangan mendukung pasangan yang kau sebut sebagai DraRry entah apa itu DraRry apa.._

 _Tapi—aku mempunyai perasaan buruk tentang pasangan itu. Kududukkan tubuhku dan menyandarkan punggungku kesandaran kursi dengan sangat kaku sekali. Kulihat, Ron duduk bersama Nott, Zabini bersama Nevile. Hmn.. mereka saling tertawa satu sama lain.. tapi—kenapa aku tetap diam? Hah.. aku tidak pandai mengajak orang bicara._ "Kenapa melamun?" Harry berhenti bernafas karena terkejut mendengar suara Malfoy sedang bicara padanya. Oh.. suara yang ia sukai.., suara yang ia rindui terdengar dikedua telinganya dengan sangat jelas. Draco Malfoy.. pemuda yang membuat dirinya terjatuh dalam pesonanya. _Oh.. SHIT!_

Malfoy berhenti menulis dibukunya dan menatap Harry dengan insten. "Ehmn.. tidak, aku tidak melamun.." balasnya dengan tidak logis, namun dibalik itu—dia sangat gugup sekali karena Malfoy sedang berbicara dengannya. "Jika tidak melamun, lantas kenapa kau memasang wajah bengong seperti itu?" tanyanya selidik, Harry menghela nafas pelan lalu menyunggikan sebuah senyuman dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Draco Malfoy. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya." _OH SHITT! DIA SANGAT—KEREN! AH, aku sangat membencinya karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu._ **–Skip Time, dan langsung pada cerita perkemahan berada-**

Pada malam hari tepatnya pada pukul dua belas, acara perkemahan berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada hambatan yang menganggu kelompok yang lain, mereka semua menikmati perkemahan itu dengan santai meskipun letaknya berada dihutan terlarang. Sementara kelompok 1 berada—terlihat mereka sedang duduk membentuk lingkaran dengan raut wajah serius sekali. Terutama Pansy dengan Hermione, mereka semua mengerutkan keningnya pertanda sedang kebingungan ingin memilih permainan apa. "Hmn, bagaimana bermain jujur atau rintangan saja? Daripada terus melamun lebih baik kita bermain ini saja." Ajak Pansy seraya tersenyum manis sembari tersenyum _misterius_ kearah _kedua orang yang sedang memasang wajah innocent_.

Hermione Grangers mengambil sebuah botol, lalu botol tersebut diputar oleh lengan kanannya. Setelah lama menunggu botol itu berhenti, botol tersebut berhenti kearah Harry Potter. Pansy membalikkan badannya bertujuan untuk menyimpan bendanya. Yeah, seperti biasanya gadis yang menyukai hubungan _homo_ itu tengah bermain licik karena menggunakan sihirnya agar botol itu berhenti kearah Harry. Remaja berwajah cantik berkulit putih itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas pelan. _Shit! Semoga saja pilihan yang aku pilih itu menjadi yang terbaik—_

Pansy Parkinson bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada lelaki itu dengan menggoda, membuat laki-laki berparas manis tersebut bergidik ketakutan karena merasakan hembusan nafas Pansy menggelitik telinganya. Sesudah membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Pansy, Harry memilih _tantangan_ daripada _jujur_. "Baiklah, jika kau memilih tantangan—cium pemuda yang berambut pirang selama dua menit, setelah itu kau harus berpacaran dengannya selama satu minggu, lalu kau harus berkata _i love you_ padamu dan harus dijawab oleh pemuda pirang _platinum_ itu dengan jawaban _love you too_. Jelas? Jika begitu silahkan lakukan,"

Iris hijau terangnya membulat seketika, nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat rasa kerterkejutannya yang sangat dasyat sekali. Karena sedari tadi Harry tetap diam, Pansy akhirnya bertindak. "Oh, tidak berani? Jika begitu tantangannya akan bertambah, kau harus meminum ramuan ini, begitu juga dengan pemuda itu harus meminumnya. Kuharap setelah kalian meminumnya kau masih selamat," ancamnya dengan senyuman yang sangat mendekati kearah seringai. Kedua mahluk yang tidak mempunyai salah apapun hanya saling pandang lalu memalingkan kepalanya kesembarang arah. Hmn, daripada ditambahkan tantangannya lebih baik menurut saja.

Harry memejamkan kedua matanya, kedua kakinya ia langkahkan mendekati sosok yang ia sukai dalam diam. Perlahan-lahan ia duduk didepan sosok itu dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia lihat, Draco Malfoy sama sekali tidak risih dan tetap tenang saja seperti biasanya, iris mata silver kebiruannya memandang Harry dengan hangat seolah-olah dia tidak menolak. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Malfoy, dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Malfoy menarik dasi Harry agar tidak pergi menjauh dan berniat untuk menjatuhkan keseimbangan Harry agar dia jatuh pada dekapannya.

Hermione menelankan ludahnya dengan paksa, dengan cepat tangannya langsung mengambil ponselnya bertujuan untuk mem'video'nya dengan hati yang sangat—senang sekali. Astoria Grenggras yang tadinya diam menjadi _shock_ , tubuhnya tidak bergerak selama ciuman mereka tidak berhenti. Malfoy melepaskan dasi Harry dengan lembut, jemari tangan yang pucatnya menarik tubuh Harry agar tubuhnya menempel padanya. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menikmati apa yang ia sedang dilakukannya dan setelah oksigennya mulai menipis, mereka berdua melepaskan ciumannya dengan sangat tidak berniat.

Pansy melipatkan kedua lengannya didepan dada, lalu dirinya langsung duduk dahan pohon disamping mereka berdua. "Hmn, satu menit dua puluh sembilan detik, waktunya sangat kurang sekali. Sayang, tantangannya akan ditambah." Harry mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menatap Malfoy yang tengah merapihkan jubahnya. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Hermione disela merekamnya, Harry menghembuskan nafasnya melalui mulutnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya sembari menahan merahnya dikedua pipinya.

Ia harus mengatakannya, ia harus mengatakan isi hatinya, ini kesempatan. "S-sejak kita bertemu... aku langsung menyukaimu. Namun sikapmu yang sangat dingin membuatku sulit untuk mendekatimu. Dan—kini aku sadar, bahwa perasaanku tidak boleh dipendam melalui hatiku. Akhirnya, aku berhasil mengatakannya padamu. Aku mencintaimu, biarpun kau tidak mencintaiku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan marah, dan tetap setia mendampingimu kapanpun kau mau. Aku tahu ini hal yang sangat konyol sekali, hubungan sesama jenis, kau pasti memandangku jijik karena kau mengetahuiku kalau aku ini orang yang _gay_. Tidak apa-apa jika kau mendorongku, tidak apa-apa jika kau memukulku, tidak apa-apa kau membencimu dengan satu syarat. Tetap hidup dan berbahagilah, aku minta sikap acuhmu itu tolong dihilangkan.."

Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil tetap menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh kepelupuk matanya. "Mulai sekarang, semua orang akan membenciku, mereka semua akan menjahuiku takutnya tertular karena aku seorang _gay_. Hah.. aku sudah sangat gila sekarang, s—" tiba-tiba ucapannya terhenti ketika Malfoy tertawa dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya kearag bibirnya yang sangat _seksi_. Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut karena melihat ketua Hogwarts yang terkenal dingin berhasil tertawa oleh Harry James Potter. Dunia akan segera—

Malfoy berhenti tertawa karena sudah reda, ia menghela nafas pelan sembari menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding yang ada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan lurus kearah lelaki manis. "Hmn, dan—mana tantangan selanjutnya? Kalian berdua mengatakan bahwa aku harus meminum ramuan buatan kalian?" Pansy mengangguk canggung lalu menyodorkan ramuan itu kehadapan Malfoy. Pemuda ditahun keempat itu meminum ramuannya sampai habis. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia akan menjadi—

"Ehmn, Potter? Ada apa menatapku? Apa kau baru menyadari bahwa wajahku mempesona dimatamu?" tanyanya dengan taikkan alis, hidungnya mencium bau leher Harry yang sangat menggiurkan. " _Stop it_ , Malfoy." Tahannya seraya duduk menjauh mendekati Ronald dengan wajah yang sangat—memerah. "Oh, ayolah _baby_ kau tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu? lantas kau ingin diperlakukan seperti apa, hmn?" Harry menelankan ludahnya paksa dipandanginya wajah Malfoy yang sangat—tambah tampan. _SHIT! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN!? KENAPA MALFOY BISA MENGGODAKU!? APA ITU PENGARUH RAMUANNYA!? LANTAS KENAPA DIA LANGSUNG MENGGODAKU?_

Hermione maupun Pansy menjerit kegirangan seraya memeluk Malfoy dengan erat sekali. "Oh, Merlin! Tidak kusangka, ramuannya sangat berjalan dengan lancar sekali." Gumam Hermione sembari menatap Harry dengan penuh misterius. " _Dear_ , kau akan pergi kemana? Acara perkemahannya belum selesai. Kau sakit _baby?_ Kalau begitu aku akan antar kau ke _hospital wings_." Ajaknya sembari mencengkram kedua tangan Harry dengan sangat kuat sekali, sehingga dia tidak bisa melepaskannya dengan tenaganya yang sangat kecil dibandingkan tenaga dari Malfoy.

Pansy menyentuh lengan remaja beriris hijau itu untuk duduk dihadapannya bertujuan untuk menjelaskan ramuannya. Namun, sebuah tangan menepisnya dengan begitu kasar. Lantas Pansy menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berakhir dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh _my dear_ selain diriku," ucapnya angkuh seraya menggigit telinga Harry dengan gigi tajamnya. Blaise memainkan jari-jemarinya dan mengalirkan air keringatnya karena melihat Malfoy sudah _tidak kuat lagi untuk menahannya_. "Uhmn, Drac—maksudku Malfoy kau harus menyelesaikan tugas ketua Hogwarts karena belum terselesaikan." Ujarnya hati-hati.

Pemuda berambut pirang, berwajah tampan itu mengangguk sekilas dan mengecup pelan pipi remaja itu dengan sangat lembut sekali. " _Bye, dear_." Harry menyunggingkan senyumnya meskipun terlihat canggung. Matanya menatap kedua orang gadis itu yang sedang tersenyum bangga. Ramuan itu adalah pengubah sikap dingin menjadi menggoda, entah apa yang mereka buat. Penulis pun tidak begitu tahu tentang ramuan tersebut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Malfoy bisa menggodanya, ataupun menjadi orang posesif dan tergila-gila pada peran utama yaitu Harry James Potter.

Sementara dibalik kejadian itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah menatap remaja laki-laki itu dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam seperti melihat seorang mangsa. Gadis tersebut menjilat ujung rambutnya dengan lidahnya yang panjang layaknya seperti ular. "Lihat saja, kau akan segera _skakmat_ , _little boy_.." lalu ia beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya berniat untuk menyusul pemuda yang ia idamkan selama bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Hermione tengah meregangkan kedua tangannya dengan erangan kesal akibat mengingat Astoria yang bertingkah manja kepada Malfoy. Sudah jelas dia menyukai Harry? Tapi dia keras kepala sekali tetap menempel padanya. " _Baby_ , kau sudah makan malam? Kenapa wajahmu kau pucat, sayang?" tanyanya sembari mengusap pipi Harry dengan ibu jarinya. Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Ehmn, Malfoy. Aku tidak apa-apa.." balasnya sembari tersenyum kecil kearahnya, Malfoy duduk disamping Harry sembari menyodorkan kue kesukannya dihadapannya. Pansy yang sedari tadi sedang diam menyeruput langsung berdehem sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Harry Potter.

Malfoy menghela nafas pelan seraya merapihkan jubahnya yang kotor. " _Dear_ , apa besok kau akan menginap di Hogwarts?" tanya ketua Hogwarts dengan penuh keingin tahuan. Harry berpikir sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk menginap disekolah saja, karena Ayahnya juga akan menyelesaikan tugasnya yang telah menumpuk. Mulai sekarang, Malfoy tidak akan pernah melepaskan Harry dan akan memperhatikannya setiap waktu. Ia tidak akan segan membunuh orang yang mencoba mendekati Harry.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka semua, matanya berkilat merah, serta menjilat bibir tebalnya dengan wajah seperti kehausan darah. Malfoy ingin menginginkan Harry dan akan terlalu posesif padanya. "Sayang, kau harus menjadi milikmu. Ingin atau tidak ingin harus ingin, itulah peraturannya bagi sang _mangy_. _Baby_ , aku menginginkanmu.." sepertinya seorang Draco Malfoy, pangeran di asrama Slytherin serta seorang ketua Hogwarts telah jatuh cinta kepada sosok remaja berwajah cantik nan manis itu. Hmn, kepada Harry James Potter berhati-hatilah kepada sikap Malfoy karena dia akan segera melakukan hal-hal yang—seperti 'itu'.

Mungkin hari besok kau tidak akan selamat Harry, jadi persiapkan dirimu dari sekarang. "Sayang.." bisiknya dengan sangat pelan sehingga tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun selain dirinya.

 **Bersambung—**

* * *

 **Hello, aku Elyanna Chriselda. Disini, aku baru pertama kali menuliskan sebuah cerita yang bernama Fanfiction. Yeah, bisa dibilang aku ini seorang pemula, jadi jika ada kesalahan yang sangat membuat hati para pembaca tidak enak maafkan saya. Karena saya baru pertama kali menulis sebuah Fanfiction ini, juga cerita pertamaku.**

 **Lanjut atau hapus?**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic yang sudah saya buat. Saya yakin, sebagian dari pembaca mengeluh fanfic saya. Mohon dimaafkan karena saya bukanlah orang yang pandai menuliskan sebuah cerita. Saya baru pemula disini.**

 **Love _You :***


	2. I get you!

**TIDAK MENERIMA SARAN DAN KRITIKKAN YANG BERISI FLAMER! JIKA PARA PEMBACA TIDAK MENYUKAI FANFIC YANG SUDAH SAYA BUATKAN MOHON TEKAN TOMBOL BACK SAJA.**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS PERHATIANNYA!**

 **Harry Potter's © Elyanna Chriselda**

 **Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Warnings: YAOI, Boy x boy love, semi-cannon, typos and other**

 **Pairings: ALWAYS DRARRY**

 **Jika ada kesalahan cara penulisannya ataupun banyak typo'nya maklum ya~hehehehe.**

 **Happy Reading and enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DraRry**

* * *

Acara perkemahan yang diadakan oleh Professor Dumbledore Albus berjalan dengan sangat lancar, perkemahan tersebut berlangsung tidak akan lama lagi. Rencananya perkemahan itu berakhir pada malam ini pukul delapan tepat, sebagian dari murid-murid banyak yang mengeluh bertentangan dengan acara perkemahan ini karena beralasan dengan _capek, lapar, tidak tahan lagi_ , dan alasan-alasan lain. Namun, setengahnya lagi para siswa-siswi disekolah sihir bernama Hogwarts itu menikmati acara perkemahan tersebut dengan raut wajah gembira, tidak seperti 'sosok' laki-laki yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi kosong dekat kamar asramanya dengan perasaan berkecamuk antara bahagia, atau marah.

Laki-laki berambut hitam berantakkan, memiliki paras yang begitu cantik nan manis itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Kejadian-kejadian yang telah dialaminya selama beberapa menit yang lalu membuatnya tidak bisa tenang dalam pikirannya, otak dan hatinya terfokus pada 'sosok' lelaki yang ia idamkan dalam diam. Remaja bertubuh kecil itu menggerakkan jari-jemarinya bertujuan untuk mengalihkan rasa kesal dihatinya. Iris matanya menatap kearah teman ahkrabnya dengan senyuman _paksa_.

Ronald Weasley, remaja berambut merah menyala seperti api meskipun tidak begitu menyala adalah teman dari lelaki bernama Harry James Potter dan disingkat menjadi Harry Potter. Ronald mampu bisa membaca isi pikiran juga hati dari Harry Potter melalui ekspresinya. Harry potter sangat mudah sekali untuk dibaca, dikarenakan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ketika ia sedang menangis, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, ketika dia ingin marah, wajahnya berubah menjadi mengerut. Ronald selalu berada disamping Harry, mereka berdua sangatlah ahkrab sekali. Terkadang, mereka mempraktekan sihirnya dikamarnya.

Hermione Grangers seorang gadis yang berada ditahun ketiga adalah teman dari Harry maupun Ronald. Beliau menyukai hubungan _homo_ yang sering dia sebut sebagai _yaoi_. Namun, bukan dirinya saja yang menyukai hubungan tersebut, dia memiliki teman yang sangat dekat sekali dengannya. Namanya adalah Pansy Parkinson, dia adalah gadis yang mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna hitam, dia adalah satu-satunya teman perempuan yang dipercayainya oleh ketua Hogwarts. Ketua Hogwarts adalah seorang yang memiliki tugas untuk patroli keadaan disekolah.

Jika pembaca ingin tahu siapa Ketua Hogwarts itu, beliau adalah Draco Malfoy. Pemuda yang berasal dari asrama Slytherin sekaligus pangeran Slytherin adalah anak dari Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy. Anak tersebut adalah orang yang terkenal dengan tegas, tajam, dingin, dan jarang berbicara. Dia sangat tertutup sehingga tidak banyak mempunyai teman, semua murid perempuan maupun murid laki-laki sangat menyukai padanya. Menurut mereka, Draco Malfoy itu adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan, dan bisa membuat mereka terpesona oleh kesempurnannya.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang rapih, tubuh tinggi, serta tampan mempunyai tiga orang teman yang selalu setia berdiri dibelakangnya. Mereka bertiga tidak peduli bahwa mereka sedang mempunyai masalah ia selalu membantu Draco Malfoy untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Ketiga temannya adalah Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, dan Theodero Nott. Blaise Zabini adalah pemuda yang berada ditahun keempat, mempunyai kulit hitam manis serta bulu matanya yang sangat lentik, dia juga adalah teman dekat Draco Malfoy.

Theodero Nott adalah pemuda yang berada ditahun keempat sama halnya dengan Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, juga temannya bernama Draco Malfoy. Theodero Nott berambut hitam, iris mata hitam dan menyukai hal-hal yang misterius seperti bertentangan dengan _non logika_. Theodero Nott juga _cukup_ tertarik kepada kedua orang gadis yang menyukai hubungan sesama jenis lebih tepatnya menyukai _gay_ atau _homo_ karena menurutnya, hal itu sangat mistery. Entah dalam apa yang dimaksud Theodero bahwa hubungan sesama jenis itu adalah mistery.

Ginny Weasley adalah seorang gadis berambut merah merupakan adik dari Ronald Weasley. Gadis tersebut berada diasrama Griffyndor sama halnya dengan Hermione Grangers, Ronald Weasley, juga Harry Potter. Gadis itu sepertinya mulai menyukai seseorang entah kepada siapa. Yang jelas, orang yang dimaksud oleh Ginny itu adalah orang yang berasal dari asrama Griffyndor sama dengannya. Namun, orang itu masihlah belum terungkap dan masih rahasia. Ginny Weasley berada ditahun ketiga sama seperti Hermione Grangers.

Astoria Grenggras adalah gadis berambut hitam, selalu memakai alat _kosmetik_ , alat perhiasan yang selalu bertengger ditubuhnya dengan berlebihan menujukkan bahwa dirinya adalah gadis yang sangat kaya. Gadis tersebut memiliki sifat yang sangat buruk, dia menyukai seseorang yang bernama Draco Malfoy seorang ketua Hogwarts. Astoria ingin menggapainya, dan selalu bermanja-manja padanya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Draco Malfoy maupun didadanya. Namun, pada kejadian diacara perkemahan itu, niatnya menjadi terkurung karena—

Rencananya hancur oleh kedua orang gadis yang bernama Pansy Parkinson juga Hermione Grangers. Kedua orang gadis itu melakukan sebuah permainan yang berjudul _jujur_ atau _rintangan_. Kemudian, Hermione mengambil sebuah botol dan diputarkan oleh kedua tangannya. Karena tidak tahu bahwa Pansy Parkinson menggunakan tongkat sihirnya agar botol itu terhenti kearah Harry Potter, rencana Pansy dan Hermione berjalan dengan lancar layaknya seperti sungai yang mengalir. Setelah itu, kedua orang tersebut memerintahkan kepada Harry bahwa dirinya harus memilih _jujur_ atau _rintangan_.

Lalu, remaja beriris hijau _emerald_ itu memilih rintangan daripada jujur. Karena menurutnya, dengan memilih jujur dia akan ditanyai oleh semua orang mengenai masalah pribadinya seperti mengenai hal cinta, pembaca tahu bukan bahwa Harry itu bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu membohong. Oleh karena itu dia tidak bisa berbohong dan memilih tantangan. Sesudah memilih tantangan, Pansy menyuruh Harry untuk mencium pemuda berambut pirang itu selama dua menit. Dengan tidak pasrahnya Harry mencium Draco dengan asal. Entah yang dilakukannya itu benar atau salah, namun—

Sepertinya hatinya menikmati apa yang dia lakukan bersama Draco Malfoy. Kemudian, ciuman mereka terlepas dan sayangnya mereka berdua gagal karena ciumannya berakhir pada waktu satu menit dua puluh sembilan detik. Karena sudah sepakat bahwa tantangannya akan bertambah, Draco Malfoy akan meminum sebuah ramuan yang _entah ramuan apa itu_. Orang-orang yang berada disana bergidik ketakutan ketika melihat Draco Malfoy meminum ramuan tersebut. Takutnya, ramuan itu akan menjadi Draco Malfoy menjadi gila, terbunuh, ataupun _cinta_.

Tak menunggu lama, Draco Malfoy melepaskan bibirnya pada gelas tersebut dan menjatuhkan gelas itu dari tangannya. Iris mata _silver_ kebiruannya memandang 'sosok remaja berambut hitam berantakkan' dengan tatapan kehausan darah. Lidahnya ia usapkan pada bibirnya dan menggoda Harry Potter dengan sebutan, _baby_ , _dear_ , ataupun sayang. Sepertinya Draco Malfoy menjadi posesif kepada Harry James Potter. Dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan Harry Potter kepada orang lain. Ia berniat bahwa Harry Potter akan menjadi miliknya walaupun dengan cara _paksaan_ atau _ancaman_.

Namun, pada saat itu seorang gadis yang bermarga Grenggras itu menjilat rambutnya dengan lidah yang panjang. Tangannya terkepal erat seraya memandang remaja tersebut dengan tatapan tajam seperti melihat mangsa. Ia menyeringai lebar dalam hatinya dan tertawa lepas tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran kepadanya. Ia bangkitkan dari tempat duduknya menuju keluar dengan senyuman mengerikan. Saingan demi saingan akan terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Apakah hubungan antara Draco Malfoy dengan Harry Potter akan berjalan dengan lancar? Ataukah—sebaliknya.

Pertanyaan itu masihlah terus terngiang dibenak Pansy Parkinson juga Hermione Grangers karena terlalu khawatir kepada Astoria. Takutnya dia merencakanan rencana yang sangat jauh dijangkau olehnya. Tetapi—melihat Draco Malfoy yang begitu _haus darah_ , posesif, membuat cintanya menjadi kuat. Kedua gadis itu menghela nafas lega karena sepertinya Draco Malfoy tidak merasa risih akibat sikap dari Astoria. Kembali pada keadaan Harry Potter yang sedang duduk dikursi dikamar asramanya, seperti biasanya dia membaca sebuah buku cerita.

Apakah pembaca masih tahu tentang cerita _'Vampire and Mangy?'_ cerita seorang Vampire rendahan dan Vampire berkelas berada. Jika pembaca sudah melupakannya, penulis berharap atau lebih tepatnya meminta membaca kembali keawal _chapter_ pertama yang telah penulis buat. Harry Potter, remaja berkulit putih nan lembut itu membalikkan halaman buku ceritanya kehalaman terakhir. Benar, saja—tulisan lain terderet dibuku tersebut. Harry menelankan ludahnya secara paksa dan tidak berniat untuk membacanya, takutnya dia _shock_ kembali seperti waktu itu.

Tulisan tersebut bermakna, _'Sepertinya kau sedang berbahagia karena bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari seseorang yang kau sukai dalam diam, namun kau terlalu sulit untuk mendapatkannya karena saingan berikutnya akan lebih sulit daripada yang kemarin. Hanya saja.. kau.. tidak lama lagi tidak akan pernah merasakan kebebasan karena kau sudah dipilih menjadi seorang Mangy bagi sang Rajamu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan tersadar dari kecerobohanmu karena membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya. Kuharap kau segera melupakan tulisan ini. Harry James Potter'_. Remaja tersebut menutup bukunya dengan kasar, lalu menyimpannya disebuah meja belajarnya yang tertutup agar tidak terbaca oleh orang lain.

Sebenarnya, buku itu menunjukkan keadaan apa? Mangy itu.. bukankah Mangy itu adalah bahasa Vampire yang berada didalam cerita itu? Apa benar dia seorang Mangy? Apakah Vampire itu ada? Tapi, Ayahnya bilang Vampire itu adalah mahluk halus yang tidak akan pernah ada. Hh, benar saja jika ada Vampire mungkin semua orang akan mati karena kehabisan darah. Yeah, Harry benar bahwa Vampire itu tidak ada dan itu hanyalah sebuah cerita khayalan yang dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan saja. Kemudian, lelaki yang mempunyai badan cukup tinggi datang menghampirinya seraya tersenyum tipis yang bertujuan untuk sapaan.

Ronald menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding yang ada dibelakangnya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Harry yang mendengar teman ahkrabnya menghembuskan nafasnya, reflek dia memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan datar namun penuh dengan kekhawatiran padanya. Ronald Weasley menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada masalah apapun yang menimpanya. Tetapi, Harry dengan cara apa bisa mengetahui masalah Ronald dengan cara menebaknya. "Ron, jangan bilang bahwa kau terkena serangan virus dari Parkinson dan Grangers..?" Ronald yang mendengarkan virus dari kedua gadis itu langsung memolototi temannya dengan kedua matanya yang tengah membesar.

Remaja tersebut hanya tertawa tipis lalu membalikkan badannya kearah temannya agar berhadapan dengannya. " _Come on_ , Ron..ceritakan saja apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Daripada dipendam lebih baik diutarakan saja perasaanmu padaku, siapa bilang aku bisa membantumu." Hiburnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, Ronald menundukkan kepalanya sembari mencengkram kedua pundak lelaki itu dengan sangat kuat sehingga jubah yang dikenakan oleh Harry Potter langsung mengerut. Terlihat iris matanya yang langsung berubah menjadi keseriusan suasananya menjadi hening. Hanya keheninganlah yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Laki-laki yang memiliki paras manis nan cantik untuk seukuran lelaki hanya bisa menenangkan temannya agar tetap tenang. Sebenarnya, Ronald memangnya kenapa? Apa dia jatuh cinta kepada seseorang sehingga dia berubah menjadi pendiam seperti ini? Dimana sifat semangatmu itu, Ronald Weasley? "Aku... sepertinya—menyukai seseorang... dan 'seseorang' yang aku maksud itu adalah orang yang berpasangan denganku.." lirihnya seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kedua pundak Harry. Lelaki yang merupakan sahabat dari Ronald memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian dia tertawa dengan lepas, membuat suasana hati Ronald langsung tersinggung.

Tetapi, Harry tidak berniat untuk menertawakan temannya. Dia bersyukur mempunyai teman yang sama dengannya karena dirinya juga sedang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. "Ah, maaf Ron..aku menertawaimu, tapi—aku tidak bertujuan untuk menertawaimu hanya saja aku cukup terkejut melihat kejujuranmu itu. Dan—sepertinya kau sama halnya denganku karena menyukai sesama jenis, dan juga sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Kau tahu bukan bahwa Nott itu disukai oleh Goyle?" tanyanya sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya berniat untuk segera pergi ke aula besar yang sering mereka sebut ketempat _'Great hall'_.

Sesampainya disana, Harry dan Ronald duduk disamping Hermione Grangers yang tengah menatap remaja beriris hijau terang itu dengan tatapan _misterius_. Tangan lentik milik Hermione mulai bergerak karena dia akan melahap makanannya. "Hi, Harry, Ronald. Bagaimana dengan perkemahan kemarin? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Hermione sembari meminum juice kesukannya dengan cara menempelkan bibirnya pada gelas tersebut. Kedua lelaki itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Tiba-tiba pintu masuk di aula besar terbuka dengan lebarnya menunjukkan 'sesosok' pemuda bertubuh tinggi tengah berjalan dengan angkuh tanpa memperdulikan sorakkan demi sorakkan yang dilontarkan dari mulut para murid-murid.

Pemuda itu duduk disebuah meja berasrama Slytherin itu dengan diikuti oleh ketiga temannya yang selalu siap sedia mendampingi temannya itu. Seketika pandangannya menatap kearah meja dari asrama Griffyndor yang berada didepannya dengan tatapan kehausan darah seperti yang kemarin. Tubuhnya ingin sekali menerkam 'seseorang' yang ada dimeja tersebut, ingin sekali dia langsung memeluknya, menciumnya bahkan memperlakukannya dengan lebih. Namun, karena dirinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan 'dia', dirinya harus melakukan rencana pendekatan. Tapi rencana pendekatan itu bukanlah hal yang sangat mudah baginya. Rencana tersebut sangatlah sulit untuk dilakukan.

Oleh karena itu, Draco Malfoy akan menggoda Harry Potter dimulai dari sekarang. Dia akan bersifat posesif padanya, menggodanya, ataupun melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh. Seperti biasanya semua para murid berkutat pada aktivitasnya masing-masing, mereka semua memakan makanannya dengan sangat lahap sekali. Makanannya sangat megah sekali, tidak seperti biasanya para staft guru melakukan hidangan semegah ini. Apa itu karena acara perkemahan? Tak lama kemudian, sebagian dari murid pulang dari tempat tersebut menuju kelasnya karena pelajaran perkemahan akan segera dimulai.

Tetapi—tidak untuk Ronald yang tengah memakan makanannya dengan sangat berlebihan, dia sudah menghabiskan dua puluh tiga piring makan. Karena terlalu banyak makan, akhirnya perutnya mengembung dan besar. Harry tertawa meskipun ia tahan dengan punggung tangannya agar dirinya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian bagi semua orang yang sedang berada disana. Kemudian, keempat orang yang berasal dari asrama Slytherin itu datang menghampiri Harry, Ronald, dan Hermione berada. Pansy Parkinson langsung menerjang Hermione.

" _Dear_ , apa kau sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya?" suara yang sangat Harry rindukan terdengar dari kedua telinganya dengan sangat jelas sekali. Dirinya tidak berani menatap 'sosok' pelaku yang menyebutnya dengan sebutan _dear_. Namun, sosok itu tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menghampiri Harry sembari menyentuh dagunya bertujuan untuk membimbingnya keatas agar mata hijaunya bisa bertemu dengan iris _silver_ kebiruan milik sang ketua Hogwarts sekaligus seorang pangeran Slytherin. Lantas, semua orang yang berada ditempat _'Great hall'_ itu langsung memandang kearah meja Griffyndor dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

Tidak terkejut bagaimana? Karena baru pertama kali seorang pemuda ditahun keempat yang terkenal dengan dinginnya, sadisnya, egoisnya, telah melakukan hal aneh kepada sosok remaja lelaki yang wajahnya cantik nan manis. Ronald yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan makanannya langsung terhenti ketika melihat mereka berdua yang melakukan adegan-adegan—romantis? Pemuda yang memakai jubah hitam sedikit berwarna hijau itu melepaskan pegangan dari dagu pemiliknya meskipun ia tidak ingin melepaskannya. "Sayang, kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau sedang berpikir bahwa aku sangat sempurna dimatamu, hmn?" godanya seraya tersenyum namun mendekati kearah seringai.

Sontak remaja berambut hitam berantakkan itu membulatkan kedua matanya dengan eskpresi yang sangat terkejut. " _Stop it_ , Malfoy.." elak Harry seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Pansy Parkinson hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat temannya menahan malu karena diperlakukan oleh seperti itu. Hatinya tahu bahwa dirinya menyukai seseorang yang tengah menggodanya dengan seringai terpampang dengan jelas diwajah tampannya, namun—entah kenapa otaknya tidak ingin memenuhi kenyataan tersebut.

Malfoy memejamkan kedua matanya karena merasa sebuah tangan orang lain menyeret lengannya kesebuah tempat yang begitu sangat sepi. Seketika hati milik seorang remaja yang memiliki tubuh ramping itu sedikit berdenyut, irisnya memandang kedua orang itu dengan sayu. Aneh, dirinya sangat aneh sekali untuk dijelaskan. Dia menyukai 'sosok' itu tapi dirinya tidak ingin menerima kenyataannya, lalu pada saat 'sosok' itu didekati atau diambil oleh seseorang. Maka, hatinya langsung sakit, dan juga amarahnya menjadi meningkat hingga puncak kepalanya. Tidak bisa dibaca—iya, Harry James Potter atau Harry Potter sulit untuk dibaca pikirannya. Tapi, jika membaca ekspresinya dia sangat mudah untuk dibaca.

Sungguh membingungkan dan menyusahkan saja pada peran utama tersebut. Daripada terus melamun, akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk pergi dari aula besar itu menuju tempat ruangan kelompok perkemahan berada. Tangannya membuka pintu yang sudah gusar itu dengan pelan, perlahan-lahan pintu itu terbuka lalu menghasilkan bunyi _kriet_ yang mendengung karena tempat yang Harry kunjungi sangat sepi sekali, reflek bunyi itu sangatlah keras sekali.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi remaja berparas cantik nan manis itu menutup kembali pintunya dan duduk disebuah kursi sofa sembari mengambil buku diary'nya bertujuan untuk menulisnya sekarang. Ia ambilkan pena bulunya yang berada disaku celananya, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak menuju kesamping kanan. _Hari ini adalah hari Kamis, aku sedang duduk ditempat kelompok perkemahan berada dengan sendirian dan tidak ada yang menemaniku. Aku ingin sedikit mengutarakan isi hatiku pada buku ini, sepertinya aku mulai suka padanya. Dari dulu memang aku menyukainya, namun—hari ini rasa sukaku melebihi rasa suka yang seperti biasanya._

 _Sekarang, aku merasa jika 'dia' dekat dengan seseorang reflek hatiku bergejolak aneh. Apa aku sekarang akan menjadi orang yang sangat posesif padanya? Oh, tidak. Sayangnya aku tidak berniat untuk hal yang seperti itu. Ehmn, nama yang indah untuk dikumandangkan, suara yang lembut untuk didengarkan, tatapannya yang begitu melembut, wajahnya yang begitu tampan untuk dilihat seperti menonton televisi. Tidak heran semua orang ingin memiliki ketua Hogwarts itu dengan 'seutuhnya'. Iya, benar sekali untuk mendapatkan hati seorang pangeran Slytherin tidaklah mudah. Beribu-ribu rintangan yang harus dilewati jika ingin mendapatkannya. Aku rasa, aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi kekasih dari sang ketua Hogwarts._

 _Hey! Memangnya dia ingin menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya? Berbicara denganku juga tidak? Tapi—bagaimana dengan godaannya? Dia selalu menggodaku. Mungkin itu hanyalah pelampiasan amarah karena tugasnya terlalu menumpuk bagi seorang ketua Hogwarts. Iya, aku benar—Malfoy tidak pernah mengharapkanku sebagai kekasihnya. Iya... hanya akulah yang selama ini terlalu percaya diri bahwa ketua Hogwarts menginginkanku. Aku bodoh, hmn~sepertinya hanya orang bodohlah yang menginginkanku. Kalian pasti tahu 'kan bahwa aku ini menjijikkan. Menyukai hal sesama jenis, semua orang akan membenciku jika berita bahwa Harry Potter seorang gay. Teman-temanku yang selalu setia padaku, menjadi menjauhiku akibat mereka merasa jijik terhadapku._

 _Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima hal itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja jika orang-orang mulai mengocehku sebagai orang yang homo ataupun gay. Dan—bicara apa aku ini? Ahahaha, sepertinya aku harus berhenti menulis buku diary'ku saat ini. Mengenai Draco Malfoy, menurut pendapatku dia sangat keren sekali, tampan, tinggi, kaya, juga seorang pangeran diasramanya sendiri. Aku kagum sekali padanya, bukan hanya aku saja. Namun, semua orangpun berpikiran sama halnya denganku. Pasti semua orang berpendapatan sama percis denganku. Uhmn, Malfoy itu sikapnya dingin tapi sekarang sifatnya menjadi berubah sebesar seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya karena meminum sebuah ramuan dari kedua gadis itu._

 _Parkinson dan Grangers, mereka berdualah yang membuat ramuan perubah sikap terhadap ketua Hogwarts itu. Entah keberuntangan apa yang memihak kepada mereka berdua, bahwa ramuannya berhasil dengan sempurna sekali. Sikap dari seorang Draco Malfoy berubah drastis. Tapi anehnya kenapa Malfoy langsung ingin menggodaku? Apa mungkin Parkinson dan Grangers itu mencampurkan ramuan lainnya sehingga Malfoy menggodaku terus? Jujur saja aku menyukainya, dan aku sudah harus menghentikan acara tulis-menulisku dibukuku agar seseorang tidak mengatahuiku bahwa aku sedang menuliskan sebuah memory dalam ingatanku._ Laki-laki beriris hijau terang _emerald_ itu menutup buku diary'nya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan, kedua matanya ia tatapkan kearah buku itu dengan sangat kosong. "Harry..?"

Lantas remaja laki-laki berambut hitam berantakkan itu langsung menyimpan buku diary'nya dibalik jubah Griffyndor'nya. Kepalanya ia gerakkan kearah belakang, agar dirinya bisa menemui sosok yang sedang memanggilnya. Pansy Parkinson, sedang apa gadis itu datang kemari? Apa gadis tersebut sedang merencanakan rencananya lagi? Oh, sudah bisa ditebak. Lelaki yang memiliki paras cukup manis untuk seukuran laki-laki tengah melangkah mundur karena tatapan dari Pansy Parkinson cukup membuatnya bergidik ketakutan. _Merlin... selamatkanlah aku.. tolonglah aku... dan lindungilah aku dari perempuan itu.. aku masih ingin hidup dan belum mencapai ambisiku sebagai kepala Auror.._

Lalu, kedua matanya ia tutupkan. Seketika gadis tersebut berhenti melangkah untuk mendekati remaja itu dan bertujuan untuk duduk dikursi yang sudah diduduki oleh Harry ketika dia menuliskan buku catatan memorinya. Rambut hitam panjangnya berhasil berkibar seperti bendera yang tertiup angin, sebagian dari wajah milik gadis tersebut tertutup oleh rambutnya dikarenakan rambutnya terkena _sapuan_ dari angin itu. "Harry.. sedang apa kau berada disini? Jarang sekali ada seorang murid yang berani pergi ketempat ini sendirian, bukankah ini termasuk ruangan terlarang dan dijaga ketat oleh para polisi Auror?" tebaknya sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bibirnya terukir sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang sangat berbeda, dan tidak pernah ditunjukkan oleh siapapun. Harry akui bahwa gadis itu—cantik ketika dia sedang tersenyum.

Namun, sayangnya Pansy Parkinson tidak berniat untuk _mem'pacari_ remaja tersebut. Menurut gadis itu, Harry Potter sangatlah tidak pantas untuk dipacari olehnya yang tidak sempurna. Yeah, Pansy tidak sempurna karena dirinya menyukai 'hubungan sesama jenis' juga sering disebut sebagai penyuka _yaoi_. Tetapi—menurutnya Harry sangat pantas dengan 'seseorang'. Siapakah 'seseorang' itu? pembaca pasti tahu. Kembali pada Harry yang sedang memainkan jari-jemarinya pertanda dia sedang kebingungan karena harus menjawab apa kepada Pansy. "Ah, tidak—aku hanya sedang ingin pergi kesini saja.. lagi pula kelas sedang kosong, jadi aku ingin pergi kesini karena tempatnya sangat cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran," balasnya dengan awal kalimat yang sedikit rancu akibat gugup.

Gadis tersebut memiringkan kepalanya, 'untuk menenangkan pikiran'. Hmn—jadi Harry Potter sedang berpikir keras ya? Sehingga ingin pergi ketempat yang begitu sepi. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Pelajaran? Ramuan? Cinta? Atau—sosok ketua Hogwarts. Pansy mengerutkan keningnya lalu ia mencibirkan bibirnya dan memandang Harry dengan insten. "Dilihat secara fisik, kau cukup cantik bagi seukuran laki-laki. Apa benar kau ini seorang laki-laki jantan?" tanyanya dengan penuh selidik, sepertinya gadis itu cukup terobsesi kepada seorang remaja itu. Memang, Harry Potter seorang laki-laki, namun—wajahnya yang terkenal dengan cantik _plus_ manis, kulitnya putih lembut, badannya kecil, tubuhnya pendek.. dan kecantikan yang lainnya ada pada Harry James Potter.

Laki-laki itu menelankah ludahnya dengan paksa, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar dari ruangan ini berencana untuk meninggalkan Pansy yang tengah memandangnya dengan penuh rasa tahu. " , tenanglah aku sedang bercanda dan tidak perlu untuk menganggapnya serius," ujarnya dengan menahan tawa agar tidak tertawa dengan lepas. Takutnya, seisi ruangan ini akan penuh dengan tawaan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. "Aku anggap itu sebagai permintaan maaf, .." balasnya dengan peluh mengalir disudut pelipisnya. Pansy akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendahului Harry untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

" _Bye_ , Harry!" lelaki itu membalas lambaian dari gadis tersebut dengan sedikit canggung. Dirinya sedikit 'tersinggung' kepada gadis itu. yeah—menyebutnya 'cantik' membuatnya tidak enak untuk gelar seorang laki-laki. Kalian pasti tahu benar 'kan? Bahwa Harry Potter itu adalah seorang laki-laki? Jika begitu—kenapa Pansy mengatakan seperti itu? Apa gadis itu tidak percaya bahwa Harry Potter itu adalah seorang laki-laki? Hmn, daripada terus berpikir yang aneh lebih baik dirinya harus segera meninggalkan ruangan ini dan pergi menemui teman ahkrabnya. Setelah sampai dikamar asramanya, ia melihat temannya sedang melakukan—adegan _yang tidak boleh ditiru oleh anak kecil_ dengan penuh kenikmatan. Lelaki yang membuka pintu asrama Griffyndor itu langsung menutupnya dengan reflek.

Ronald..? Ternyata dia mendahuluinya, mendahului mempunyai kekasih, mendahului melakukan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan. "Pertama dipanggil cantik, dan yang terakhir dikalahkan oleh temanku sendiri. Sungguh menyedihkan bagi seorang Harry James Potter." Gumamnya seraya tersenyum tipis meninggalkan pintu itu yang diselimuti dengan desahan-desahan yang dilontarkan oleh Ronald Weasley dikamarnya. Ketika Harry melewati ruangan ketua Hogwarts, dia mengintip melalui celah-celah tempat kunci dipintu tersebut. Mata kirinya ia pejamkan dan mata sebelahnya ia gunakan sebagai melihat. _Tidak ada siapapun disana..? Apa aku boleh masuk kesana?_ Batinnya dari dalam hati. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kekanan dan kekiri, setelah memastikan tidak akan ada orang yang datang kemari, lantas laki-laki itu membuka pintu ruangan ketua Hogwarts dengan polosnya.

"Bukankah masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu itu adalah hal yang tidak sopan?" suara baritone yang Harry 'kenal' lagi terdengar dengan sangat jelas melalui kedua telinganya. Sontak tangan yang menyentuh kenop pintu itu langsung terlepas dan menyembunyikan lengannya dibalik belakang punggungnya. Kepalanya ia tatapkan kesamping kanan menampakkan—seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah memasukkan kedua tangannya dari dalam saku celananya. Harry dengan reflek menundukkann kepalanya karena menahan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. "Kau kenapa _dear_? Wajahmu terlihat memerah? Apakah kau sedang demam, sayang?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu rendah namun bertempo khawatir nan tegas.

Remaja bertubuh mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan canggung, matanya ia pejamkan dan merutuk kesal pada dirinya sendiri. _Shit, kalau tahu akan ada ketua Hogwarts aku tidak akan pergi keruangan ini._ Lalu terdengar langkahan kaki mendekat padanya, " _Baby_ , aku ingin mengungkapkan rahasiaku padamu, ingin mengungkapkan isi hatimu padamu, namun—belum pada waktunya... tapi—sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mehanannya. Dan—ingatlah kata-kataku, kau adalah—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dirinya terpotong oleh teriakkan seseorang. Lantas alisnya terpaut dan memandang kebelakang dengan kesal dan tidak menerima.

Blaise Zabini, ada apa dia berlari terengah-engah seperti itu. "T-Theo..." ujarnya dengan terbata-bata membuat lelaki yang memiliki kaki pendek itu memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak salah Theodero Nott itu sedang melakukan—hal-hal yang seperti 'itu'. "Ada apa dengan Nott? Bukankah dia sedang mengerjakan tugas patrolinya? Apa dia terkena detensi oleh Professor Severus Snape? Ataukah dia sedang jatuh cinta?" Blaise menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik pergelangan tangan ketua Hogwarts tanpa izin dahulu darinya. Tidak sopan, berani sekali seorang Blaise Zabini menarik tangan milik ketua Hogwarts.

Harry menghelakan nafasnya dengan pelan, lalu berjalan menelusuri lorong yang sepi. Tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang cukup tinggi meskipun lebih tinggi dari ketua Hogwarts itu dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya. Sontak Harry langsung menjadi salah tingkah dan membalas senyumannya dengan sedikit canggung. "Hello,"

Sementara Malfoy dan Blaise berada—setelah kedua orang itu sampai didepan kamar asrama Griffyndor, akhirnya Blaise berhenti menyentuh tangan Malfoy. "Bukankah ini tempat asrama Griffyndor?" gumamnya seraya membuka pintu masuk itu dengan alis mengerut. Ketika pintu itu telah dibuka lebar-lebar, sontak kedua matanya langsung membulat. _W-what the hell?_ Theodero Nott dan Ronald Weasley sedang—

Dengan cepat, Malfoy langsung menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan keras. "Hmn, sepertinya itu pasti ulah dari Parkinson." Tebaknya sembari meninggalkan asrama itu dengan menutupkan kedua matanya juga merapihkan pakaiannya karena sedari-tadi pakaiannya kusut akibat berlari-lari dan ditarik oleh Blaise. _Dasar Zabini, baru saja aku ingin mengatakan 'hal' yang 'sebenarnya' pada Mangy'ku kau datang untuk menghancurkannya. Stupid!'_ rutuk Malfoy sembari berbicara didalam hati.

Daripada merutuk terus, lebih baik Malfoy harus segera pergi keruangannya agar mengerjakan tugasnya yang sudah menumpuk. _"Cedric Diggory, nice to meet you Harry. Dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan namamu? Kau juga boleh memanggilku Cedric, jika kau mau."_ Seketika langkahan kakinya terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar nama 'Harry' disebut oleh orang lain. Lantas matanya langsung berkilat berwarna merah darah entah kenapa giginya yang pendek menjadi sedikit memanjang hingga keluar disudut bibirnya meskipun sedikit. Ada apa Harry dengan Cedric Diggory bisa berduaan diruangan yang sepi? Apa mereka sedang berkencan? Masa jika berkencan baru berkenalan sekarang.

Malfoy menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding yang ada dibelakangnya berniat untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. _"Iya, kau boleh memanggilku Harry, Cedric. Dan—sedang apa kau disini? Uhmn, kau dari asrama apa? Atribut asramamu dimana? Bukankah setiap murid harus memiliki atribut dijubahnya?"_ Cedric tersenyum tipis dan ikut duduk disamping Harry dengan raut wajah begitu gembira. _"Aku murid baru disini, kebetulan aku sudah diseleksi oleh topi aneh itu. Katanya aku akan ditempatkan di asrama Huffplepuft, apa kau tahu asrama itu dimana? Kalau tidak keberatan bolehkan kau mengantarku kesana?"_

Pemuda berambut pirang _platinum_ itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat-kuat. Sehingga kuku yang menempel ditangannya menancap, alhasil mengeluarkan darah. Dengan segera, Malfoy keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya seraya menghampiri Harry dengan mata yang berwarna sedikit kemerahan. "Sayang, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan nada datar tapi tajam sambil menarik tangan Harry untuk pergi dari ruangan yang sepi itu. Lalu, Cedric segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan ikut menarik tangan Harry kedekapannya. "Kau lihat Harry sedang bersamaku? Kenapa kau merebutnya?"

Ketua Hogwarts itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari lengan Harry seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertingkah angkuh. "Seorang murid seharusnya bertingkah sopan kepada ketua Hogwarts? Apa kau tidak mempunyai sopan santun, Digoreng?" seru Malfoy dengan angkuhnya seperti biasa. Harry hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya dan menenangkan mereka berdua dengan sebisa mungkin. Menenangkan dua naga memang sangatlah sulit sekali. "Ketua, Cedric, bisakah kalian tenang?"

Malfoy menyerngitkan keningnya dan menarik Harry untuk pergi dari sini. "Ketua, apakah anda bisa melepaskan tanganku?" tanyanya disela aksi penyeretannya. Tidak ada respon bagi sang ketua Hogwarts, lalu Harry segera menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan menghampiri Cedric untuk pergi membantu ke asramanya. "Sayang, _my world is absolite_." Ketika ia mendengar kalimat tersebut, rasanya hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. "Oh, kau mau menentangku, sayang?" tanya Malfoy sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Harry tetap terpaku ditempat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku memilih ketua? Atau—Cedric? Tapi—Cedric sedang meminta tolong padaku untuk mengantarnya ke asramanya. Dan juga—ketua adalah orang yang termasuk aku sukai. Jadi aku pilih yang mana? Shit!_ Harry menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap Malfoy dengan tatapan datar. "Ketua, berhenti memanggilku sayang, aku mohon." _EH! APA YANG SUDAH AKU KATAKAN!? Oh god! Sekarang aku sudah bodoh. Kenapa aku bicara seperti itu? Itu sangatlah tidak sopan. Ada apa denganku?_

"Seorang _Mangy_ memohon itu tidak akan pernah didengar oleh majikannya. Aku sangat tertarik pada kontrakmu dan baumu yang sangat menggiurkan. _Dear_ , kau akan segera aku hukum ketika kau sudah menjadi _Mangy_. Jadi persiapkan dirimu sebelum aku—menghabisi Digoreng itu."

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu meninggalkan Harry dan Cedric yang terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Draco Malfoy. Sebenarnya, ketua Hogwarts itu siapa? Dan—siapa itu _Mangy?_ Jujur, Harry tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang blonde. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Harry segera membantu pemuda yang berasal dari asrama Huffplepuft. Tak lama, mereka berdua sampai disebuah kamar asrama Huffplepuft, Cedric berterima kasih kepada Harry dengan selembut mungkin. Tentu remaja lelaki itu hanya bisa membalas tatapan lembutnya dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

Lalu, Harry segera meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk pergi menemui Ronald karena dia ingin berbicara dengannya. Setelah sampai dikamar asrama Griffyndor, Harry melihat Ronald tengah tertidur sangat pulas dengan air liur yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Lelaki itu terkekeh geli dan duduk diranjangnya dengan perasaan aneh yang mengalir melalui hatinya. _Hah... sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal tentang 'Mangy' kepada Ron, siapa tahu dia tahu apa itu Mangy. Hmn, aku akui—saat ketua menatapku dengan serius dia sangatlah keren. Aku... terpesona olehnya.._

Remaja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sambil dikelilingi oleh pikiran-pikiran tentang Draco Malfoy. Sepertinya, Harry Potter tidak akan pernah melupakan ketua Hogwarts itu karena dia sangat menyukainya bahkan lebih dari menyukainya atau lebih tepatnya—dia mencintai Draco Malfoy lebih dari apapun. Harry menatap kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. "Ternyata acara perkemahan itu tidak menyenangkan yang aku kira." Gumamnya seraya mencibir.

* * *

 **-Skip Time-**

Malam ini adalah malam yang begitu ramai bagi sekolah sihir yang bernama Hogwarts. Semua murid dari tahun pertama sampai tahun ke akhir berkumpul di aula besar dengan sorakkan yang semeriah mungkin karena diatas panggung itu munculah seorang 'sosok' yang pasti dikenal oleh orang lain, sosok itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi dan mempunyai wajah tampan juga rambutnya berwarna pirang. Namanya adalah Draco Malfoy, pemuda yang berasal dari asrama Slytherin itu sedang memberikan pidato yang sangat singkat kepada semua murid.

Murid perempuan maupun laki-laki bersorak riya karena melihat seorang pangeran dikedua mata mereka. Memang, tidak ada yang sempurna selain dirinya. Ketua Hogwarts itu terlalu sempurna untuk disebut pangeran. Semua murid yang sedari tadi berkutat pada makan malamnya langsung terfokus kepada Malfoy. _Well_ , ternyata dia sangat terkenal juga. Setelah memberikan pidatonya, Malfoy segera turun dari panggungnya dan tidak lupa memandang Harry dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Lantas, laki-laki yang mempunyai iris hijau _emerald_ itu menelankan ludahnya dengan paksa dan melanjutkan aktivitas makannya dengan sangat canggung. Dirinya sangatlah beruntung sekali bisa ditatap oleh seorang ketua Hogwarts, apa lagi disebut sayang olehnya. Sungguh, anak laki-laki yang bernama Harry James Potter itu sangatlah beruntung sekali. Kembali pada cerita, seperti biasanya Ronald menghabiskan hidangan makannya dengan dua puluh satu piring yang berisi burger.

Tidak peduli perutnya yang sudah membesar ia terus melanjutkan makannya dengan sangat senang sekali. Terkadang dia memuntahkan makannya karena terlalu banyak dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya, dan dihadiahi oleh tatapan tajam dari gadis kutu buku itu. Hermione Grangers selalu menegur Ronald tentang kedisplinan saat makan. Tapi sepertinya Ronald tidak memperdulikannya. Dan gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang lalu memakan makanannya dengan pelan-pelan agar akhirnya dia tidak tersedak oleh makanannya.

Ronald, Harry, dan Hermione sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan segera meninggalkan tempat aula besar itu menuju perpustakaan. Acara penutupan perkemahannya sudah terselesaikan sejak tadi pada pukul sepuluh. Sudah Ronald duga, bahwa acara penutupannya akan sangat membosankan. Acara penutupannya hanya berisi pidato, lalu persembahan dari Professor McGonagall, pidato lagi, persembahan lagi, dan pidato lagi. Tidak disangka sebagian dari murid pingsan akibat kebosanan. "Hey, kita mau apa pergi ke perpustakaan?" tanya Ronald seraya berkacak pinggang layaknya seorang Raja.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Harry dengan tatapan datar. "Aku ingin meminjam buku diperpustakaan," jawab Harry sembari tersenyum tipis. "Kau ingin meminjam buku apa di perpustakaan? Bukankah dilemari bukumu penuh dengan novel?" tanya Ronald seraya ikut melangkahkan kakinya bersama Hermione dan Harry. "Ingin saja, memangnya tidak diperbolehkan untuk meminjam buku ke perpustakaan?" elak Harry dengan senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya. Ronald tidak menjawab perkataan dari teman ahkrabnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan perpustakaan dengan tawa canda.

"Peraturan nomber dua ratus empat puluh sembilan itu bahwa seorang murid tidak boleh berkeliaran pada jadwal tidur."

Suara yang sangat mereka kenal terdengar dari telinganya, suara lembut nan mematikan itu. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah—Draco Malfoy. Hermione dengan tidak jelasnya tersenyum tipis melihat Malfoy menatap terus kearah Harry. Andai saja ada Pansy pasti dia langsung berteriak histeris melihatnya. "Sayang, kenapa kau keluar malam-malam seperti ini? Bukankah hal itu dilarang oleh pihak sekolah, hmn?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda. Harry hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Malfoy menaikkan sebelah alisnya _(Hh, dasar hobby! Menaikkan alis hobby! Habisnya di flm'nya juga tiap melihat Malfoy dia pasti menaikkan alisnya kalau tidak itu paling berdebat dengan Harry wkwkwk)_ "Aku hanya ingin—meminjam buku." Balasnya dengan canggung membuat Malfoy menyeringai dengan lebar sekali. " _Darling_ , kau ingin meminjam buku apa?" Harry memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah dan membalikkan badannya seraya mengajak kedua temannya agar kembali kekamarnya masing-masing. " _Dear_ , kau takut padaku? Memangnya wajahku mirip seperti apa?" Hermione yang sudah gatal karena ingin sekali berteriak hanya mampu berdehem dengan cukup keras.

Sedangkan Harry—Hh, seperti biasanya dia selalu _blushing_ ketika sedang berhadapan dengan seorang ketua Hogwarts. "Tidak, wajahmu tidak menakutkan ketua." Jawabnya sambil menyentuh dadanya karena detakkan jantungnya sangat tidak beraturan sekali. "Jangan memanggilku ketua, sayang.." gawat! Harry tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, bisa-bisa dia langsung mengamuk kepadanya. Kalian tahu 'kan bahwa Harry tidak suka digoda dan dikerjai oleh seseorang? Bisa dibilang dia sedikit emosian, mungkin. " _Stop teasing me_ , Malfoy." Elak Harry dengan wajah merah seperti sedang terkena demam.

"Ah, akhirnya kau memanggil namaku juga. Apa namaku enak untuk dikumandangkan, sayang?" CUKUP SUDAH! Amarah Harry sudah sampai batasnya, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Lalu, kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kamarnya dan tidak peduli dengan seringai maut yang diperlihatkan oleh Malfoy hanya untuk—mangsanya. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali, _bye_ ketua." Pamit Hermione seraya berlari mengejar Harry. Sedangkan Ronald hanya tertawa garing dan mengikuti Hermione untuk mengejar Harry. Sementara dengan Malfoy, dia tengah menyeringai sangat lebar sekali.

Sepertinya dia tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Apa ia akan melakukan'nya' sekarang atau nanti? "Sayang, aku terlalu posesif padamu. Jadi aku minta jangan ada orang yang menyentuhmu selain aku. Kuharap kau mendengar kata-kataku, _dear_." Gumam Malfoy sembari mengambil ponselnya yang ada dibalik saku jubahnya.

"Helo, Harry! Bagaimana acara perkemahannya? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Pansy ditengah sarapannya dan tidak lupa sebuah senyuman selalu ia ukirkan dibibir manisnya. Harry hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan sarapannya dengan memandang Pansy. Kenapa seorang murid di asrama Slytherin bisa ada dimeja asrama Griffyndor? Apakah perbuatan itu tidak melanggar aturan? Hmn, seperti tidak karena ketua Hogwarts tidak menegur atau menasehati kepada Pansy agar duduk dimeja asramanya.

Setelah sarapannya sudah selesai, semua para murid langsung pergi meninggalkan aula besar menuju kelasnya. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana para murid ditahun pertama akan mengadakan pembelajaran yang berbeda. Pembelajarannya seperti mempraktekan sihir, membuat ramuan berdasarkan karya sendiri, dan yang lainnya. Semua murid diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pembelajaran tersebut agar mereka semua bisa paham tentang pelajaran-pelajaran sihir.

Murid disekolah sihir Hogwarts harus bisa mengendalikan sihirnya. Karena jika tidak dikendalikan, maka sihir tersebut tidak akan berjalan sesuai permintaan pengguna itu. Sihir harus disempurnakan dengan kekuatan pengguna, serta pendengalian bagi sang pengguna sihir tersebut.

Kembali pada cerita, Harry, Hermione dan Ronald sedang berbincang-bincang didalam aula itu dengan senang. Terkadang, Ronald selalu membuat Harry dan Hermione tertawa karena candanya yang sangat lucu sekali. Ia sangat beruntung mempunyai teman seperti mereka. Karena baginya, Hermione dan Ronald adalah teman yang sangat ia sayangi. Begitu juga dengan Hermione, dia adalah seorang penyihir yang berdarah seorang muggle. Jadi tubuhnya setengah, muggle setengah dan auror pun setengah. Hermione selalu dibenci oleh para penyihir karena dia bukan darah yang sempurna. Sang penyihir harus berdarah murni, seperti Draco Malfoy.

"Ron, Grangers, kita harus segera pergi kekelas. Aku tidak mau dihari keduaku rusak karena terlambat pergi kekelas." Ujarnya sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan disusul oleh Ronald. Hermione menepuk pundak Harry dengan lembut sehingga kedua pipi milik remaja beriris hijau itu sedikit merona. "'Mione, kau boleh memanggilku 'Mione, Harry. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu?" Harry hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tidak salah, mereka akan belajar tentang menaik sapu, mengeluarkan sihir, mengendalikan sihir.

Dan katanya, orang yang akan mengajarkan sihir itu bukanlah seorang guru. Melainkan seorang murid ditahun keempat yang akan mengajar murid-murid ditahun pertama dari asrama Griffyndor. Tidak salah, murid yang berada ditahun keempat itu—Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodero Nott dan—Draco Malfoy. Oh, _god!_ Kenapa harus diajarkan oleh murid ditahun keempat? Bisa saja mereka melakukan kesalahan. Hmn, dan hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena mereka sudah terlatih dengan sangat baik oleh guru-gurunya. "Harry, kau tahu bahwa yang akan mengajarkan sihir itu adalah murid-murid ditahun keempat?"

Harry mengerutkan keningnya dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Iya, aku tahu itu. tapi—apakah benar yang akan mengajarkan kita sihir itu di asrama Slytherin?" tanya Harry seraya membuka pintu kelasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok gadis itu. "Iya, karena asrama Griffyndor pasangannya bersama asrama Slytherin. Sedangkan asrama Huffplepuft berpasangan dengan Ravenclaw." Ketika Hermione mengatakan kalimat pada asrama 'Huffplepuft' Harry teringat kepada sosok yang bernama Cedric Diggory. Dan yang ia kira itu bahwa pemuda tersebut sangat dibenci oleh Malfoy.

Kalian tahu 'kan bahwa Malfoy itu pernah menyebut 'Digoreng' kepada Cedric. Itu sangatlah tidak sopan sekali, tapi karena Malfoy seorang ketua Hogwarts jadi dia mempunyai kekuasaan yang sangat luas sekali selama kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah tidak ada atau lebih tepatnya sedang tidak ada disekolah. "Semoga saja pembelajarannya tidak terlalu sulit yang aku kira." Ucap Ronald sambil menggarukkan kepalanya meskipun tidak gatal. "Mungkin," balas Harry sambil menutup kembali pintu masuk itu dengan senyuman yang selalu terukir dibibir manisnya.

Lalu, mereka bertiga pun menghampiri tempat duduknya yang masih kosong dan memandang kedepan dengan tatapan lurus. Ketika Hermione, Harry, dan Ronald sudah menatap kedepan ia tidak menyadari bahwa—murid-murid yang berasal di asrama Slytherin juga ditahun keempat sudah ada dikelas ini! Apa mereka bertiga terlambat? "Ronald Weasley, Hermione Grangers, dan Harry Potter, kenapa kalian bisa terlambat pada jam pertama? Apa kalian bertiga malas untuk belajar hanya karena seorang murid yang akan mengajarkan kalian tentang sihir?"

 _Shit!_ Suara Malfoy sangat indah untuk didengar seperti musik. Harry memejamkan matanya seraya menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnya karena dia barusan tidak sengaja menatap ketua Hogwarts itu dengan kedua matanya. "Maaf, . Aku tidak berniat untuk terlambat pada jam pertama.." jawab Hermione dengan sedikit canggung ketika melihat pandangan Malfoy yang sangat berbeda dengan seperti biasanya. Sorot matanya sangat dingin dan tajam. Jujur, ia sedikit takut ketika memandangnya.

"Lantas, kenapa kau bisa terlambat jika tidak berniat untuk terlambat pada jam pelajaran pertama?" Hermione tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dia memilih diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau menjawab?" Ronald mengigit bibir bawahnya karena ia sedang kesal sekali kepada Malfoy. Memangnya jika terlambat hanya satu kali saja itu sangatlah tidak diperbolehkan? Seharusnya jika guru lain paling mengatakan 'jangan sekali-kali lagi' tapi ini—lebih tegas. "Kami bertiga terlalu lama berbincang pada waktu sarapan pagi dan tidak terasa kalau jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai."

Hermione baikpun Ronald langsung menatap Harry yang tengah memandang Draco dengan air keringat mengalir disudut pelipisnya. Reflek, Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai puas. "Baik, kita lanjut pembelajaran kita. Seperti yang telah aku katakan bahwa pelajaran yang akan diajarkan dalam pelajaran pertama adalah cara menaiki sapu terbang dengan benar. Apakah bisa dipahami?" semua murid yang berada dikelas itu menjawab dengan 'iya'. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Draco segera menyuruh semua murid untuk berkumpul dilapangan umum.

Sesampainya disana, Harry sempat terkejut karena lapangannnya sangatlah besar sekali, juga rumput-rumputnya sangatlah hijau seperti matanya. "Katakan 'naik' dan hentakkan kakimu lalu seimbangkan tubuhmu." Jelas Malfoy sembari duduk dimulut jendela sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding. "Aku serahkan padamu, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott." Mereka betiga mengangguk cepat dan berlari mendekati murid-murid. Dan sebelum itu, Blaise menatap Malfoy dengan sekilas. "Aku harap kau tidak terlalu sering memperhatikannya karena bau darahnya sangat menggiurkan. Aku minta kau harus meminum _blood water_ jika ingin bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu dari kegilaanmu terhadap _Mangy_ 'mu itu!"

Alis Draco terpaksa ia angkatkan dan menatap Blaise dengan tajam. "Sebaiknya aku harus melatih para murid," gumam Blaise seraya meninggalkan Draco yang masih menatapnya dengan sangat tajam sekali layaknya seperti memandang mangsa. "Terserah apa yang aku lakukan, kau tidak berhak untuk mengaturnya karena— _my world is absoulite_... sebentar lagi—aku akan segera menjemput, sayang..." ujar Draco seraya menatap 'sosok' laki-laki yang tengah tertawa bersama kedua temannya. "Sayang..."

Ketika Draco sedang menenangkan pikirannya tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara rengekkan yang ia kenal langsung mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap gadis itu dengan tajam. "Oh, ayolah Dray~aku kesini bukan untuk bermanjaan disini denganmu kok. Aku hanya ingin meminjam kunci dari ruangan kebutuhan, ada yang tertinggal disana." Ujarnya sambil mencium pipi Draco yang langsung ditepis oleh tangannya dengan kasar membuat sosok gadis itu mencibirkan bibirnya dengan _so manis!_

"Baiklah, jangan lupa kau kembalikan padaku. Secepat mungkin," balasnya sambil menyerahkan kunci ruangan itu dengan tidak ihklas. Reflek gadis itu berteriak kegirangan dan melambaikan tangannya meskipun Draco tidak membalas lambaian tangannya. Seketika, bibirnya mengukir sebuah seringai dengan jelas terpampang diwajahnya. Gadis itu memainkan kuncinya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Lihat saja nanti... kau akan segera _skakmak little boy..._ "

Beberapa jam telah terlewatkan, semua murid yang belajar 'cara menaiki sapu terbang dengan benar' sudah selesai. Semua murid telah menguasainya meskipun ada sebagian murid yang terluka parah dibagian kaki dan tangannya. "Hah, _Mate_! Bisakah kau membantuku membawakan sapunya? Tanganku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk membawa barang yang berat.." keluhnya dengan memasang wajah memelas. Harry tersenyum dan mengambil sapu milik Ronald dan pergi menyimpan sapu itu ke ruangan kebutuhan. "Hh, Ron.. ini baru hari kedua kita belajar. Dan kau sudah mengeluhnya, dasar pemalas!"

Ronald memutarkan kedua matanya dengan kesal dan menunjuk oleh jari telunjuknya kearah gadis itu dengan mencibirkan bibirnya. "Lima hari bukan dua!" seru Ronald sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dirumput yang tengah bernari-nari akibat tiupan oleh angin yang cukup kencang. "Tiga hari 'kan perkemahan, jadi hari itu tidak terhitung karena selama diacara perkemahan kita tidak belajar." Elak gadis bermarga 'Grangers' itu. Ronald mendecakkan lidahnya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya karena terasa pegal. "Aah.. ternyata sekolah sihir tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan~" ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkan Hermione.

Sementara gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan membersihkan jubahnya karena kotor akibat ia terjatuh saat menaiki sapu terbangnya. "Hh, dasar pemalas." Cibirnya dengan nada rendah dan memungut sapu terbangnya yang tergelatak disampingnya. "Ron, tunggu aku!" teriak Hermione sambil berlari mengejar Ronald yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Sedangkan tempat Harry berada—dia sedang menyimpan sapu terbangnya disebuah kotak besar. "Tempatnya sangat kotor sekali, aku heran kenapa tempat ini masih dipakai sebagai ruangan kebutuhan." Cibirnya sambil menepuk-nepuk jubahnya karena terkena debu.

Tak lama, Hermione dan Ronald sampai ditempat Harry berada. Mereka berdua sepertinya sedang bertengkar karena raut wajah mereka terlihat—marah? "Hey, wajah kalian sangat menyeramkan, berhenti memasang wajah itu!" tegur Harry sambil tertawa pelan karena ekspresinya sangatlah lucu. Ketika Hermione sedang marah wajahnya cukup menyeramkan, tapi ketika Ronald sedang marah wajahnya sangat lucu sekali membuat Harry ingin tertawa lepas. Tapi mengingat ruangan kebutuhan itu sangatlah sepi, terpaksa ia tahan tawanya agar ruangan ini tidak dipenuhi oleh tawanya yang menggelagar.

"Dimana kau menyimpan sapu itu?" tanya Hermione kepada Harry dengan senyuman merekah dibibirnya. Harry menggendikkan bahunya pertanda bahwa sapu itu ia simpan disebuah kotak besar yang ada dibelakangnya. Hermione cukup terkejut karena kotak itu sangatlah besar sekali. "Daripada melamun terus lebih baik kita pergi kekelas sebelum Malfoy menceramahi kita seperti tadi pagi." Ajak Ronald sambil membuka ruangan pintu itu dengan pelan dan—eh? Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka? Apa dirinya akan terkunci diruangan pengap seperti ini? Ooh..tidak!

Ronald membalikkan badannya menghadap kekedua temannya yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran pertanda 'kenapa kau tidak membuka pintunya?' Ronald hanya mampu menelankan ludahnya dengan paksa dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sepertinya—kita terkunci disini... entah itu tidak sengaja ataupun ada seseorang yang mengunci kita." Hermione maupun Harry langsung terbelalak kaget dan berlari seraya mendobrak pintu itu dengan kakinya juga tangannya dengan bersamaan.

"Ron! Kita harus bagaimana? Pelajaran kedua akan segera dimulai! Kau tahu 'kan bahwa ruangan ini sangat sangat sangat begitu pengap dan gelap!" rengek Hermione sembari jatuh terduduk dilantai yang telah dipenuhi oleh debu. Sementara Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya ada orang yang mengunci kita.." ujarnya dengan serius, seperti bukan Harry saja. "Kau yakin?" sedangkan dibalik pintu ruangan kebutuhan itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah menjilat kunci ruangan itu dengan lidahnya.

Gadis itu menyeringai kemenangan dan berjalan meninggalkan teriakkan-teriakkan serta dobrakan-dobrakkan dari dalam ruangan tersebut. "Rencanaku berhasil dengan sangat sempurna, kuharap _little boy_ itu mati kelaparan disana. Karena ruangan ini dibuka setiap satu minggu sekali, tidak mungkin 'kan seorang manusia biasa bertahan tanpa makan dan minum diruangan itu. Dan juga—aku kasian kepada temannya yang ikut terkurung bersamanya. Siapa bilang kalau mereka selalu dekat dengan orang brengsek sepertinya." Gumam gadis itu dengan bertingkah seperti seorang _hunter_.

Astoria Grenggras adalah gadis yang membuat Harry, Hermione, dan Ronald'lah terkunci didalam ruangan kebutuhan itu. Astoria tertawa terbahak-bahak karena membayangkan Harry mati karena kelaparan atau mati karena akibat terkunci didalam ruangan akibat ketakutan. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya karena dia sudah berada didepan pintu kelas sambil menyerahkan kuncinya pada Draco, pemuda yang ia idamkan selama ini.

Tetapi sepertinya Draco tidak terlihat bahwa dia menyukai Astoria, oleh karena itu dia merencanakan sesuatu kepada Harry dan teman-temannya. " _Thanks_ , kuncinya." Malfoy hanya menerima sodoran dari Astoria dan menyimpan kunci itu kedalam saku celananya sambil membaca kembali buku novel kesukaannya. Ketika pandangannya teralih pada bangku kosong, seketika kedua matanya ia sipitkan dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Kemana Weasley, Grangers, dan Potter?" tanya ketua Hogwarts itu sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Tiba-tiba Astoria berdiri seraya mengacungkan jarinya bertujuan untuk melancarkan rencananya. "Mungkin mereka bertiga sedang bermalas-malasan." Balas Astoria dengan seringainya seperti biasa. "Itu tuduhan yang sangat serius, " jawabnya dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya. Lalu, Malfoy akhirnya menyuruh Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo untuk mencari keberadaan mereka bertiga kesemua ruangan sekolah Hogwarts. "Sambil menunggu informasi dari Zabini, Parkinson, dan Nott sebaiknya kita menjelaskan sihir _Alohomora_." Serunya sembari menyuruh semua murid untuk memegang tongkat sihir murid-murid tersebut.

Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo tengah berada ditengah lapangan sambil berlari-lari mencari keberadaan temannya itu. Tidak biasanya temannya itu menghilang pada waktu pelajaran dimulai, biasanya jika temannya itu ingin keluar dari kelas mereka selalu meminta izin dulu pada gurunya. Tapi sekarang—mereka menghilang tanpa jejak, entah kenapa mereka bisa menghilang. Apakah itu karena mereka tertelah oleh angin dan bumi? Yang benar saja! "Blaise, Theo _stop it!_ Aku capek... daripada mencari bersama-sama lebih baik kita berpencar saja.." ujar Pansy dengan detakkan jantung yang tidak beraturan.

Kedua pemuda beramut hitam itu akhirnya mengangguk dan setuju dengan pendapat gadis Parkinson itu. Lalu, tanpa menunggu aba-aba mereka semua langsung pergi berpencar keseluruh ruangan sekolah Hogwarts. Kembali pada keadaan Harry, Hermione, dan Ronald berada—didalam ruangan pengap, gelap, kotor, penuh debu, bau, serta penuh dengan sampah itu, ketiga orang itu sedang duduk diatas tumpukan buku dengan raut wajah sedih. Sedang apa mereka berada diruangan ini? Apakah mereka terkunci? Iya, Hermione Grangers, Harry Potter, dan Ronald Weasley terkunci disebuah ruangan yang begitu kotor. Entah kenapa mereka bertiga bisa terkunci diruangan ini.

Mereka mengira ada orang yang mengunci ruangan ini, ataupun pintu itu memang tertutup dengan tidak sengaja. Hermione menopang dagunya menggunakan punggung tangannya sambil menghela nafas panjang dengan menatap kearah dua orang temannya dengan tatapan kosong seolah-olah tidak ada harapan. Begitu juga sama dengan Ronald, dia hanya mampu memainkan benda-benda yang ada diruangan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat kedua temannya menjadi tidak bersemangat itu, Harry langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu dengan tatapan serius.

Tangannya ia kepalkan dan mulailah ia memukul pada pintu tersebut. Percuma saja, pintu itu terlalu tebal, terlalu keras untuk dihancurkan. Seorang manusia tidak bisa menghancurkan pintu itu tanpa alat bantu. Eh? Alat bantu? Bukankah setiap seorang murid mempunyai tongkat sihir? Iya, dirinya bisa menggunakan tongkat sihir untuk membuka pintu itu. "Ron, Hermione, apa kalian membawa tongkat sihir?" tanya Harry sambil mendekati mereka berdua dengan langkah pelan. Seketika wajahnya yang tadinya menjadi seperti ikan kehabisan nafas langsung menjadi seorang anak yang seperti menemukan jawaban soal matematika.

Hermione memasukkan kedua tangannya pada jubahnya bertujuan untuk mencari tongkat sihirnya, begitu juga sama halnya dengan Ronald. Akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun sayangnya, harapan mereka semua itu menghilang karena Hermione maupun Ronald tidak membawa tongkat sihirnya karena disimpan ditasnya. "Sayang sekali, padahal hanya tongkat sihirlah harapan satu-satunya untuk bebas dari ruangan ini.." lirih Harry seraya menendang batu kerikil yang ada dihadapan kaki kanannya. Ronald menangkup kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan frustasi.

Sepertinya dia sedang ketakutan karena berpikiran bahwa dirinya akan mati kelaparan ditempat ini. Tenang saja, semua orang pasti akan membuka ruangan ini jika dibutuhkan. "Ron, apa benar bahwa ruangan ini dibuka setiap satu minggu sekali?" tanya Harry sambil duduk disamping Ronald yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya akibat rasa ngantuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Hmn? Ah, aku tidak tahu.. tanya saja kepada _si_ gadis kutu buku itu.. siapa tahu dia mengetahuinya.." balasnya disela-sela menguapnya dan tidur dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

Harry maupun Hermione hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena melihat temannya itu begitu tenang disaat-saat situasi seperti ini. "Ron! Jangan tidu—" belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak kakinya menginjak batu kerikil sehingga tangannya menyentuh sebuah lilin. Dengan cepat Hermione membantu Harry agar temannya itu tidak jatuh kepada lantai yang begitu kotor. Lalu, lilin itu jatuh kelantai dekat dengan sebuah gentong minyak didepannya. "L-lilinnya!" teriak Harry seraya menunjuk jari telunjuknya kearah lilin itu jatuh menggelinding kearah minyak.

Hermione langsung berlari berniat untuk mengambil lilinnya dan—terlambat. Gadis itu terlambat mengambil lilinnya karena lilin itu telah membakar lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Sontak, gadis tersebut langsung melangkah mundur dan berlari menuju Harry dengan hati yang begitu was-was. "Gawat..gawat..gawat..gawat! Ruangan ini akan terbakar! Dan—" Hermione tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena melihat temannya yang sedang begitu _shock_ melihatnya. "Tenang Harry, tenang! Pasti ada jalan keluar!" Harry mencengkram kedua pundak milik gadis itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Jalan keluar apa 'Mione! Ruangan ini akan terbakar! Tidak ada yang mau menolong kita karena ruangan ini dibuka setiap satu minggu sekali! Ini salahku... aku begitu ceroboh! Maafkan aku... kita akan mati 'Mione..! Kita akan mati disini!" racau Harry sembari mengalirkan air matanya yang dibiarkan jatuh menelusuri kedua pipi manisnya. Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan membangunkan Ronald dengan cubitan 'maut'. Lantas Ronald bangun dan memandang Hermione dengan kerutan alis. "Ehmn? Kenapa ada api disini? Apa kalian sedang pesta api unggun? Wah, kalian tidak mengajakku! Aku ikut donk~"

Gadis itu menjitak kepala Ronald dengan sekeras mungkin dan memegang kedua pipi laki-laki itu dengan keras. "Lihat! Kita akan mati terbakar disini!" sontak Ronald langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dan berlari menuju pintu ruangan itu sambil mendobraknya dengan sekeras mungkin. Tidak bisa! Pintu itu terlalu keras untuk dihancurkan! Lalu? Bagaimana dengan api itu? Apakah mereka akan selamat dari kebakaran ruangan tersebut? Ataukah sebaliknya? "THEO! THEO! _HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!"_ teriak Ronald dengan kencang sekali membuat telinga Harry mati rasa.

Percuma saja, Theodero sedang belajar dikelas. Walaupun kenyataannya mereka sedang mencari keberadaannya. Kembali pada keadaan Blaise yang sedang mencari Hermione, Harry, dan Ronald karena menghilang pada pelajaran kedua. Bukankah hal itu melanggar peraturan sekolah Hogwarts? Blaise tengah berada disudut lapangan sambil memandang kearah kepulan asap yang sangat jelas sekali dikedua matanya. Ia sipitkan dan—kenapa bisa ada kepulan asap? Bukankah pembakaran berangkas diadakan bulan lalu? Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Blaise segera berlari menuju kepulan asap itu.

Tak menunggu lama, Blaise sampai didepan ruangan kebutuhan itu yang dipenuhi dengan api yang membakar ruangan itu. Lantas ponsel yang ia pegangi langsung jatuh karena ruangannya terbakar juga mendengar teriakkan Ronald, Hermione, dan Harry dibalik saja. Langsung saja, Blaise segera menutup hidungnya sambil berteriak memanggil nama mereka bertiga agar memastikan bahwa suara teriakkan itu adalah suara mereka bertiga. "WEASLEY, GRANGERS, POTTER! APA KAU ADA DIDALAM SANA?! JAWAB AKU!" teriak Blaise sambil menendang kakinya pada pintu itu yang berlapis dengan besi.

" _Zabini? Apakah kau itu? Iya aku Grangers... tolong kami Harry sudah tidak kuat lagi karena terlalu banyak mengisap asap kebakaran!"_ jawab Hermione dengan suara serak karena sedari tadi dia berteriak dengan sangat kencang sekali. "Baiklah tenang dulu, aku akan memberitahukan Malfoy sekarang juga! Tolong jaga Potter!" perintah Blaise sambil menelpon ketua Hogwarts dengan panik dan cemas. _"Ada apa Zabini apa kau—"_

"MEREKA TERKUNCI DIRUANGAN KEBUTUHAN DAN RUANGAN ITU PENUH DENGAN API! POTTER—MAKSUDKU _MANGY_ ''MU SEDANG TERLUKA! CEPAT PERGI KESINI DAN JANGAN LUPA MEMBAWA TONGKAT SIHIR!" potong Blaise seraya menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semoga saja... semoga saja... mereka bertahan didalam sana. Sementara didalam ruangan kebutuhan itu—terlihat Hermione tengah jatuh karena terbatuk-batuk akibat terlalu banyak mengisap asap itu. Tinggal tiga meter lagi api tersebut akan memakan mereka bertiga tanpa sisa. "Uhuk..uhuk..." batuk mereka bertiga dengan bersamaan, sepertinya keadaan mereka sangat genting sekali.

Lama sekali ketua Hogwarts! Sedang apa dia disana? Bukankah _Mangy_ 'nya juga sedang ada dalam bahaya tapi mereka tidak membantunya! Beberapa menit telah terlewatkan Draco Malfoy, Theodero, dan Pansy tengah berlari-lari menghampiri Blaise dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Minggir Zabini!" titah Draco sembari menodongkan tongkat sihirnya kearah pintu itu. _"DEPULSO!"_ teriaknya dengan bersamaan. Seketika pintu itu hancur dan—sontak api itu langsung keluar dari pintu itu dan menunjukkan—tiga orang siswa tengah terjatuh pingsan dibalik kobaran api itu dengan luka bakar, dan diwajahnya penuh dengan debu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri ketiga orang itu dengan langkah cepat. Pansy memeluk Hermione, Theo mendekap Ronald dengan erat, sedangkan Malfoy tengah membawa tubuh Harry agar kepala lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidangnya. Lalu Draco langsung mengusap-ngusap rambut hitam berantakkan milik Harry dengan lembut sekali. "Sayang... bangunlah..." lirih Malfoy sembari memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah menjadi warna merah. Lantas Blaise langsung menarik Draco agar menjauh dari Harry.

"Malfoy! Tenanglah dia tidak mati! Kau tidak perlu marah! Dan ini sekolah! Kau tidak boleh 'melakukannya'! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah 'melakukannya' lagi? Potter akan selamat! Lihatlah dia sudah bernafas seperti biasanya. Sembunyikan mata merahmu dan gigimu yang panjang itu!" akhirnya, Draco hanya bisa menurut perintah dari Blaise dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah pikirannya tenang, Malfoy diperbolehkan mendekati _Mangy_ 'nya karena sudah sadar kembali. Matanya yang sejak tadi berubah menjadi merah kembali normal menjadi warna _silver_ kebiruan.

"Ngg.." erang Harry sambil mencengkram tangan Draco dengan mata masih terpejam. Malfoy menghela nafas lega karena _Mangy_ 'nya tidak terluka begitu parah. "Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, aku minta selidiki peristiwa ini. Seenaknya menyakiti _my baby_!" geram Malfoy sembari mencium kening Harry dengan bibirnya. "Baik," balas ketiga temannya yang selalu setia padanya.

* * *

-##-

Sudah dua hari sejak insiden tentang peristiwa kebakaran diruangan kebutuhan itu terjadi, pelakunya masih belum terungkap karena rencananya begitu sangat sempurna sekali. Sehingga, para _Perfect_ di asrama Slytherin yaitu Pansy Parkinson, Theodero Nott, dan Blaise Zabini belum bisa menemukan siapa pelakunya. Tapi sepertinya keadaan ketiga korban dari bencana tersebut sudah membaik karena mereka bertiga sudah gembira seperti biasanya. Hermione, Harry, dan Ronald sedang sarapan pagi di aula besar itu dengan lahap.

Setiap makanan yang disiapkan oleh pihak sekolah langsung mereka habiskan karena perutnya lapar sekali. "Makannya sungguh enak, bukankah begitu Hermione?" gadis yang menjadi lawan bicara dari Harry Potter itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktivitas makannya. Ronald seperti biasanya, dia menghabiskan dua puluh tujuh piring yang berisi daging bakar dan kue kesukaannya dengan rakus. Hermione terkadang tertawa karena melihat tingkah laku Ronald yang sangat lucu sekali disaat ia melahap makannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, keempat senior yang berada di asrama Slytherin itu tengah menghampiri mereka dengan langkah angkuh seperti biasanya. " _Dear_ , bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apakah sudah terawat dengan baik?" tanyanya dengan selembut mungkin, Harry mengedipkan matanya dan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung melihat wajah Draco yang begitu dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. _Shit! Dia sangat keren! Bisa-bisa wajahku sudah merah sepertinya!_ Rutuk Harry sambil berbicara didalam hatinya. "Sayang, tidak biasanya kau memakan sarapannya sebanyak tiga piring, biasanya kau selalu menghabiskan makannya satu piring atau setengahnya."

Harry berhenti mengunyah makannya karena tidak percaya dengan kalimat Draco barusan. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Apa akhir-akhir ini Draco Malfoy selalu memperhatikannya? Bahkan cara makanpun ia perhatikan? "Malfoy, kapan kau akan menjadikannnya _Mangy_ 'mu yang sah?" tanya Pansy dengan penasaran sekali. "Kalau bisa sekarang pun bisa. Namun, karena jadwalku begitu padat jadi aku undurkan menjadi siang ini." Seketika Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo membulatkan kedua matanya lalu menelankan ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Selamat jika begitu," ucap Pansy seraya memandang Harry dengan tatapan misterius. Draco hanya bisa terkekeh, "Hmn... terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya, ." balasnya seraya pergi meninggalkan meja Griffyndor sambil memperlihatkan warna matanya yang merah serta kedua taringnya yang telah memanjang sehingga keluar dari mulutnya. _"Mangy'ku... siang ini pada pukul dua belas tepat kau sudah menjadi milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh membantah semua perintahku.. kau harus siap!"_ gumamnya dengan seringainya yang terpampangb dengan jelas dibibirnya.

" _Sayang... mulai siang ini kau tidak akan pernah kuizinkan untuk disentuh oleh siapapun selain diriku."_

 **Bersambung—**

* * *

 **Next Chap:**

" **Minggir," perintah Malfoy dengan nada dinginnya seraya menatap Harry. Namun, lelaki yang memiliki paras cantik nan manis itu tidak minggir dari hadapan sang ketua Hogwarts itu dan tetap memilih untuk berdiri didepan Cedric Diggory. "Aku tidak akan minggir sebelum kau menjelaskan kenapa kau menyerang Cedric hanya karena Cedric menciumku!?" tanyanya dengan berani dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Draco. "Kau menganggap perlakukan Diggory itu biasa? Yang benar saja.."**

 **Malfoy berjalan satu langkah. "Minggir!" perintahnya lagi dengan nada pelan tapi tajam. "Aku tidak bisa karena..."**

" **Aku mencintainya," lanjut Draco dengan menahan tawanya. Lalu Malfoy kembali menatap Harry dengan tajam layaknya seperti musuh.**

" **Minggir!" perintahnya sambil menarik lengan Harry dengan paksa. "Jangan memaksanya Malfoy! Dia bilang tidak mau! Dan kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk memerintahnya!" elak Cedric seraya menarik kembali Harry kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan mencampur urusan orang lain! Aku berhak memerintahkannya karena dia adalah milikku!"**

" **Hah? Milikmu kau bilang? Yang benar saja!? Memangnya Harry pernah menyetujuinya?" tanyanya seraya mengeratkan dekapannya agar Harry tidak lepas darinya. "Sayang, ini perintah kemari dan kali ini aku maafkan atas perlakuanmu yang melanggar aturan** _ **Mangy**_ **." Blaise, Pansy, Theo memandang Harry dengan memohon agar dirinya lepas dari Cedric.**

 **Tetapi sepertinya Harry tidak mendengar perkataan Malfoy dan memilih untuk diam didekapan dari Cedric. "Oh, jadi kau memilihnya daripada aku? Baik,** _ **fine.**_ **Aku tidak memaksa, kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat padamu, Diggory." Jawab Malfoy dengan nada yang sangat dingin namun tajam.**

 **Lalu, Malfoy membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Cedric** _ **plus**_ **Harry yang masih terdiam disana dengan pose yang ambigu. "Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, ayo kita lanjutkan patroli kita." Ajak Malfoy sembari mengepalkan kedua lengannya dengan sangat erat. Pansy mengangguk sambil memandang Harry dengan sangat dingin sekali. /**

" **Malfoy, aku ingin bicara!"**

" **Silahkan bicara sekarang,"**

" **Tapi aku—"**

" **Aku sibuk, jadi cepat! Kau ingin bicara apa?"**

" **Aku ingin empat mata!"**

" **Bukankah matamu sudah empat, Potter?"**

 **Harry berhenti menarik lengan Draco dikarenakan dia terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan dari sang Malfoy. Barusan dia menyebutnya dengan Potter? Tidak sayang? Tidak** _ **dear**_ **? Dan yang lainnya? Apa benar—Draco sedang marah besar padanya?**

" **Malfoy dengarkanku aku—" belum juga Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia langsung diseret oleh ketiga temannya untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Harry berusaha berontak dan melepaskan cengkraman dari ketiga temannya. "Pansy, Zabini, Nott!** _ **Please**_ **, lepaskan aku—" Pansy tidak mendengarnya ia memilih diam dan menatap Harry dengan sangat dingin sekali.**

" **Kau membenciku, Pansy? Bukankah kita sudah menjadi teman?" Harry akhirnya hanya menyerah karena dari tadi dia tidak dijawab oleh ketiga temannya dan memilih untuk berteriak dan mengumandangkan nama yang selalu ia—rindukan dalam hidupnya.**

" **MALFOY!" /**

 **Pada malam hari tepat pada pukul delapan, Harry sedang berada diruangan perpuastakaan dan dijegat oleh tiga orang lelaki, juga satu orang gadis yang namanya Astoria. "Habisi dia!"**

 **Lantas laki-laki itu langsung memukul Harry dengan sekeras mungkin. "Tolong..." pintanya dengan suara parau sehingga tidak akan didengar oleh siapapun selain ketiga orang itu. "Malfoy..."**

 **Tiba-tiba tato yang ada dilengan milik Harry berubah menjadi warna putih, menandakkan bahwa Malfoy akan segera pergi kemari.**

 **Harry menutupkan kedua matanya karena dengan pukulan terakhir dia akan segera—BRUKKK! Suara pukulan yang sangat sangat keras melayang kearah tiga orang itu. Sontak mereka langsung berlari kabur dan meninggalkan Harry yang penuh dengan luka-luka. Harry tidak berani memandang sosok yang ada didepannya dengan kedua matanya. Ia terlalu bersalah sejak insiden kemarin, "Malfoy... maafkan aku.."**

 **Terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut Draco dan tubuhnya ia balikkan kearah Harry dan menciumnya dengan sangat lembut sekali. Harry hanya bisa merespon dengan desahan saat itu. "Kau hanya milikku,** _ **my world is absolite**_ **.."**

" **Aku** _ **Mangy**_ **dari Draco Malfoy tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.." lirihnya disela-sela ciumannya. /**

" **Oh? Jadi kau sudah baikkan bersama ketua Hogwarts'mu, Harry?" tanya Ronald dan Hermione sembari menghabiskan sarapan malamnya. Harry hanya bisa mengangguk canggung dan berhenti meminum air putihnya. "Uhmn.. sebenarnya aku melihat ketua sedang menggigit leher seseorang. Tapi entah siapa itu? Mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku ya?"**

 **Ronald tidak menjawab, sedangkan Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memanggil Pansy teman baiknya untuk segera bicara. /**

" **Hah? Draco menggigit leher seorang perempuan? Hey, siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" gadis berambut cokelat itu menggarukkan rambutnya dengan berkali-kali. "Harry, dialah yang bilang."**

" **What!? Gawat kalau begitu—dia itu 'kan seorang** _ **Mangy**_ **milik Draco jadi dia bisa tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Draco melalui tatonya yang memperlihatkan warnanya!"**

" **Memangnya jika tahu ada masalah?"**

" **Tentu iya!" /**

" _ **Baby**_ **, saat liburan musim panas nanti kau akan menginap disini atau dirumahmu?" tanyanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kebatang pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. "Tidak tahu," balasnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Draco dengan seenaknya. Tanpa mereka sadari tiga orang manusia tengah menyeringai lebar sambil mendengarkan perkacapakan mereka bertiga. /**

" **Aku ingin mendapatkan Harry James Potter!" teriak Cedric dengan penuh murka.**

" **Aku ingin Dray!" rengek Astoria seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.**

" **Aku ingin dua-duanya!" teriak Ginny yang tidak ingin kalah dari mereka.**

" **Aku mendapat rencana! Bagaimana jika begini—kau coba mengambil Harry untuk pergi bersamaku dan kau harus mengajak Malfoy ketempat yang aku berada dengan Harry? Bagaimana?" usul Cedric dengan mata berbinar-binar.**

" **Hmn—dan Draco akan mulai membenci Harry!"**

" **Iya, baiklah besok ayo lakukan, okay?" /**

" **Dray~aku dengar Potter dengan Diggory berpacaran, apa kau tidak marah?" tanya Astoria. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua Hogwarts itu hanya menggumam riya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam saku celananya. Dilihat dari wajah dia baik-baik saja seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Namun—bila dilihat dari mata dan hatinya dia sedang marah besar.**

" **Hmn, aku ingin kita pergi ketaman itu ya?" ajak Astoria seraya menyeringai dengan lebar tanpa diketahui oleh Malfoy. Sesampainya ditaman, kaki Draco berhenti melangkah karena melihat** _ **mangy**_ **'nya direbut oleh seseorang yang dia benci. Dengan reflek, Malfoy langsung berjalan mendekati** _ **Mangy**_ **'nya dan menarik tangannya dengan paksa. /**

" **Malfoy—"**

" **Sejak kapan aku memerintahmu untuk memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku!?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam sembari mendekap tubuh Harry dengan kedua tangannya. "Ada apa denganmu? Matamu memerah?" Draco mendecakkan lidahnya seraya memandang Harry dengan kehausan darah. "Kau pernah mendengar Vampire rendahan dan Vampire berkelas?"**

" **..Bukankah itu adalah sebuah cerita dari buku?" jawab Harry seraya menyembunyikan rasa ketakutannya dari hatinya. Malfoy memajukan wajahnya kewajah Harry seraya menyeringai. "Semua itu benar, dan aku adalah—Raja bagi semua Vampire.." ucapnya sambil menjilat bibirnya.**

" **Aku Draco Malfoy—akan segera melahapmu sekarang juga.." ujarnya seraya mencium Harry dengan nafsu. "Lepaskannhh aku breng—" Harry tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bibirnya digigit oleh Malfoy sehingga dia hanya bisa meringis atau mendesah saat itu. "Aku mencintaimu, apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Draco seraya mengakhiri acaranya dan menatap** _ **Mangy**_ **'nya dengan tajam.**

" **Kau.. brengsek!"/**

 **End Next Chap.**

* * *

 **Jika ada kesalahan cara penulisannya maaf ya! Maklum saya masih seorang pelajar sekolah dasar yang menyukai pairings Drarry.**

 **Next chap'nya terlalu panjang ya? Tujuannya sih mau buat temanya dulu hehe tapi kok akhirnya jadi ditulis difanfic bukan dieditan? Biar ah! Jujur, saya males untuk edite'nya banyak tugas apa lagi saya sebagai ketua kelas.**

 **Sebenarnya ini fanfic dipublis untuk ulang tahun Draco—tapi kelewat! Tapi enggak apa-apalah! Asalkan aku bisa memuaskan para pembaca! Hehehehehehehe~**

 **Chap berikutnya rating'nya bertambah? Atau tidak?**

 **Bertambah**

 **Atau**

 **Tidak?**

 **Sekian dari saya kurang dan lebihnya maklum ya? Oh iya! Fanfic ini lanjut atau hapus?**

 **Love you:***


	3. History

**Harry Potter's © Elyanna Chriselda**

 **Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy love, shounen ai, ooc (mungkin), typos, and other**

 **Pairings: Always DRARRY**

 **Don't like!? Don't read!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang remaja berambut hitam berantakkan itu tengah duduk dirumput dekat danau hitam itu dengan tatapan datar. Tangannya membawa dua batu dan melemparkannya ke danau tersebut. Iris matanya memandang pantulan wajahnya diair tersebut, ia tersenyum kecil dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kerumput hijau lembut itu. Harry Potter, sang pahlawan didunia sihir sedang menatap langit berwarna biru dengan kedua matanya. Ia sedang beristirahat pada jam istirahatnya.

Lalu, terdengarlah suara teriakkan menyebut namanya. Reflek, lelaki itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Terdapat, dua temannya tengah berlari dan menghampiri sahabatnya. "Ron, Hermione? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu? Seperti dikejar anjing saja." Ucap Harry sambil membersihkan pakaian seragamnya yang dipenuhi oleh rumput disana. Hermione Grangers, gadis kutu buku itu tersenyum kecil dan berbisik kepada sahabat baiknya ini.

Hermione terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah Harry yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus atau tomat. Ronald hanya menghela nafas panjang dan merangkul _mate_ sejatinya itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Pukul dua belas tepat, oke? Jangan lupa—tidak boleh lebih dan tidak boleh kurang." Tambah Ronald seraya melepaskan rangkulannya itu. Harry hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bahwa ia sedang bingung. "Memangnya aku harus apa pergi ke asrama Slytherin?" tanyanya dengan berkacak pinggang.

Ronald maupun Hermione menangkat kedua pundaknya bersamaan. "Aku tidak tahu, Malfoy hanya memberiku pesan untukmu bahwa kau harus datang kekamar asramanya." Harry bergidik ketakutan mendengarnya ketika mendengar kalimat 'kamarnya' (kuharap pikiran Harry tidak negatife) tanpa pikir panjang lagi Harry segera menghampiri kedua sahabat baiknya dan bertanya pada mereka. "Bagaimana dengan materi yang kemarin? Apakah kalian sudah mengerti tentang penjelasannya?" tanya Harry seraya duduk diayunan pohon itu.

Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan. " _Sorry_ , Harry! Aku tidak bisa mengerti tentang penjelasan singkat itu. Yang aku dapatkan hanya informasi tentang materi ramuan itu seperti—ramuan pengubah sikap dan pandangan pertama." Harry menghela nafasnya dengan berat, lalu mata hijaunya memandang gadis berambut ikal itu dengan sedikit kesal dihatinya. "Gara-gara kau dan Pansy, Malfoy menjadi menyukaiku dan menganggapku sebagai _Mangy_ 'nya!" gumam Harry sembari menggerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum pendek dan mengusap punggung temannya ini. "Tenanglah Harry, Malfoy itu 'kan seorang pangeran dan juga seorang ketua Hogwarts. Kenapa kau meraguinya? Padahal dia sudah baik padamu," ucap Hermione berniat untuk menghibur temannya dengan rayuannya itu. Harry berpikir sejenak dan menatap gadis itu dengan alis terangkat. "Iya, aku tahu Malfoy baik padaku. Hanya saja—aku kurang percaya dengannya. Saat aku mengeluarkan darah karena teriris oleh pisau Malfoy langsung tib-tiba pusing. Bahkan Zabini pun panik dan dia—langsung membawaku menjauh darinya."

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia tertarik dengan cerita sahabatnya ini. "Apa? Malfoy tiba-tiba pusing seperti itu? Dan—Zabini langsung menyeretmu berniat untuk menjauh darinya?" ulang Hermione yang masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Harry barusan. Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Uhmn, aku tidak mengerti semua ini. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pusing dan Zabini menyeretku ke _hospital wings_." Elaknya seraya bangkit dari ayunannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya lagi kerumput itu.

Ronald yang merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua langsung menghampiri Harry dan berpikir sejenak. "Apa mungkin—Malfoy adalah seorang _vampire_?" Hermione langsung menjitak kepala Ronald dengan tangan terkepal. Harry yang melihat Ronald meringis kesakitan langsung tertawa lepas dan berhenti saat Hermione bertanya lagi tentang ceritanya. "Tidak salah waktu acara perkemahan dimulai," ujarnya sambil mengusap dagunya dengan tangannya.

Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan ikut duduk disamping Ronald. Tak lama kemudian, Harry langsung berteriak nama kedua sahabatnya itu dan mengajak mereka untuk pergi kekelasnya. "Hah? Pergi ke kelas bukannya hari ini kita tidak belajar karena semua guru sedang mengerjakan rapat disana?" Harry menaikkan alis sebelahnya dan memandang Ronald meminta untuk dijelaskan kembali. "Ah, karena kau keluar dari kelas saat pelajaran dimulai. Professor McGonagall menyuruh kami untuk keluar kelas selama beberapa hari karena mengerjakan rapat."

Harry ber'oh' riya sembari mencabut rumput itu dengan sengaja. Ketika Harry akan mencabutnya ia menemukan sebuah mutiara berwarna putih diujung akar rumputnya itu. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri temannya dan ikut menatap rumput itu kearah mutiara tersebut. "Ah, itu bukan mutiara. Aku pernah membaca sejarahnya, tidak salah ini adalah batu yang berwarna putih berbentuk bulat sehingga menyerupai mutiara. Dan—batu ini bisa dimakan oleh semua penyihir. Dan ketika batu itu dimakan—sebuah kejadian akan terjadi dengan malapetaka besar!"

Kedua pemuda itu hanya saling menatap dan memandang mutiara itu dengan kerutan alis. "Ehm, aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang batu ini. Bahkan aku baru tahu bahwa batu ini ada didunia _auror_." Hermione memetik batu kecil itu dan melafalkan sebuah mantra yang tidak diketahui oleh Harry maupun Ronald. Seketika—mutiara itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan menyedot mereka bertiga kesebuah dunia yang gelap gulita. "AHHHHH! HERMIONE, RON!" teriak Harry seraya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat-erat.

 **BRUKKK!**

Harry terjatuh ke sebuah istana tua dan mengusap-ngusap dagunya karena sakit. Ia segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan memandang kesemua istana tua itu dengan alis terpaut. Dimana ini? Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi menuju kearah tangga. Ketika ia akan menyentuh tangga itu tiba-tiba beberapa orang memakai jubah hitam dan memiliki taring panjang tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Harry membulatkan kedua matanya dengan tidak percaya, gawat! Kalau aku terlihat maka mereka akan—

Matanya ia pejamkan dengan erat-erat dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah tidak mendengar suara gesekan mereka Harry langsung membukakan kedua matanya menampakkan iris hijau indahnya terlihat dengan jelas. Eh? Kenapa mereka tidak menangkapnya? Apa jangan-jangan ia tidak terlihat? Setelah itu Harry langsung mengikuti mereka dengan kaki berjinjit.

Tak lama, Harry sudah sampai disebuah taman istana yang sangat luas sekali. Langitnya berwarna hitam, penuh dengan petir yang menyambar. Bunga-bunga yang ada ditaman ini sudah layu dan berubah menjadi berwarna hitam. Harry memetik bunga itu dan menemukan sebuah mutiara ditengah-tengah bunga itu. Hanya mutiara ini yang tidak berubah menjadi hitam. Ah! Bukankah mutiara ini batu yang Hermione jelaskan padanya? Baiklah ia harus segera kembali ke dunia aslinya.

Ketika Harry akan memejamkan matanya ia langsung terkejut karena ledakan besar dan jeritan piluh langsung menusuk kekedua telinganya. Reflek, Harry langsung membukakan kedua matanya dan berlari menuju suara itu. Mutiaranya terjatuh, kakinya tidak bisa bergerak karena orang asing itu telah menggigit leher semua orang disini. Harry tidak mampu bergerak lagi dan dia hanya bisa melihat semua itu. _"Kumohon jangan gigit aku.. darahku tidak enak dan—kau bisa menggigit anak ini kalau kau mau!"_

Harry menoleh kebelakang dan terdapat seorang Ayah menyerahkan Anaknya untuk dijadikannya sebagai mangsa mereka. Harry memolototi Ayahnya itu dan menodongkan tongkatnya kearah orang itu. " _Expeliarmums!"_ teriaknya dengan lantang, dan anehnya—kenapa Harry tidak bisa menggunakan tongkat sihir itu? Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terdengar kembali suara jeritan anak itu dengan mengerikan. Harry hanya bisa membalikkan badannya dan berhenti ketika orang yang memakai jubah hitam itu berdiri didepannya.

Orang itu memperlihatkan taringnya dan matanya yang berwarna merah dan segera mengigit mangsanya. "Ah—" Harry memandang tubuhnya dengan jijik karena _Vampire_ itu menembus tubuhnya dan menoleh kebelakang. _"Vampire jahat. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."_ Maki orang itu dengan kasar seraya memukul Vampire itu. Namun Vampire tersebut menahan kedua tangan orang itu dan mengigit lehernya dengan nikmat. Harry berteriak kencang dan dipeluk oleh seseorang.

Pelukan hangat, parfum yang dikenalnya tercium oleh hidungnya. Harry merasa nyaman dan menyandarkan kepalanya kedada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang itu. "Harry.. syukurlah kau selamat!" ucap Ronald seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lega melihat Harry baik-baik saja. Begitu juga sama halnya dengan Hermione. "Baiklah Harry, ayo kita harus kembali ke Hogwarts dan meninggalkan dunia aneh ini." Ajak Hermione sambil membawa batu putih itu disaku celananya. "Kau mendapatkannya?"

Hermione mengangguk singkat dan fokus kepada batu itu. Saat tubuh mereka terselimuti oleh cahaya hitam. Harry menatap kebelakang dan—terdapat sesosok pemuda yang memiliki mata merah, taring panjang, memakai jubah, dan berambut pirang itu tengah menggigit seorang gadis berambut merah itu dengan rakus. Harry menggumamkan sebuah nama dengan pelan. "M..Malfoy..?" gumamnya seraya jatuh terduduk dan tentu saja ditangkap oleh Ronald. " _Mate_! Kau kenapa?! HARRY!"

 **-##-**

Harry, Ronald, dan Hermione pingsan ditempat yang tadi semula. Mereka bertiga pingsan dirumput itu dan tanpa sadari empat orang memakai jubah itu langsung membawa Hermione dan Ronald digendongannya. Sementara Harry, ia digendong dengan cara _bridal style ia_ atau gaya pengantin dengan seorang pemuda. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengecup pipi Harry dengan bibirnya. "Kau bertindak dengan gegabah." Gumamnya sembari menyuruh tiga temannya untuk segera dibawa ke _hospital wings_. "Bukan dimakan tapi dilafalkan. Hmn, mereka hebat juga. Oh iya, kalian—sebelum pergi ke _hospital wings_ aku ingin kalian semua termasuk aku menghapus ingatan tentang pergi ke dunia lain."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk singkat dan ditangannya ada cahaya berwarna ungu langsung ditempelkan kekepala mereka. "Hebat juga mereka bisa menemukan mutiara itu dan pergi ke sejarah Vampire. Untung saja gadis itu segera melafalkan mantranya. Coba jika tidak, mungkin kita akan terungkap. Tapi—sepertnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tidak mempan karena kau akan segera memberitahukannya 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil membawa Ronald kepangkuannya. Lelaki itu hanya ber'hn' saja dan langsung pergi ke dalam Hogwarts.

Setelah sampai di _hospital wings_. Mereka bertiga langsung membaringkan mereka ke ranjang itu dan menyelimuti mereka. "Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa wajahnya pucat sekali? Bahkan—suhu tubuhnya dingin." Pemuda itu tersenyum _cool_ dan menjelaskan kejadiannya dengan—berbohong. Setelah menjelaskannya, mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke asramanya. "Keputusamu bagaimana? Apa kau tetap akan me'klaimnya?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menatap kearah jendela dengan tatapan datar.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya dan tersenyum tipis. "Tergantung ia bangun, setelah bangun aku akan langsung me'klaimnya. Apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan ketika dia akan ditakdirkan mati pun aku akan langsung menolaknya dengan caraku sendiri." Gumamnya sembari menyeringai dan mengambil ponselnya. _'_ _ **Hello, Dray! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu waktu ini! Sekarang ya! Aku yakin Uncle Cius~~~akan merindukanku!'**_ pemuda itu mendecakkan lidahnya dan mencabut kartu simnya sembari membakarnya dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi warna merah.

Pansy Parkinson langsung mengambil kartu simnya dan matanya juga ikut berubah menjadi warna merah. "Ups, hampir saja aku tidak mendapatkannya!" serunya seraya menatap kartu sim milik Draco Malfoy yang sudah berwarna cokela karena terbakar. "Ada apa Pansy?" tanya Blaise Zabini seraya melihat kartu simnya itu. "Hihi, dengan ini aku akan mengerjainya—" gumamnya dengan sadis seraya memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam dan kuku-kukunya berubah menjadi berwarna hitam. Theo langsung menghentikan aksi Pansy karena kelewat senang.

 _ **Skip Time—**_

" _Kumohon jangan gigit aku! Darahku tidak enak! Percayalah...AH!"_

" _Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu Vampire sialan..nggh!"_

" _Jangan—jangan bunuh aku! Biarkanlah anakku yang menjadi mangsamu!"_

 _Tidak... tidak! Aku harus menyelamatkannya! Jika tidak—mereka semua akan mati! "Expeliarmums!" Eh? Kenapa—sihirku tidak bisa digunakan? Kenapa?! Tidak.. aku harus menyelamatkannya! Aku tidal ingin mereka mati karena mati itu adalah hal yang sangat—buruk sekali!_

" _HARRY! AYO KEMBALI!"_

 _Tidak.. aku masih ingin disini sebelum aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka semua!_

" _REALESS!"_

 _Terlambat! Aku sudah pergi ke dunia asliku. Eh? Bukankah laki-laki itu..._

 _M-Mal..foy? Apakah dia? ... kenapa dia—menggigit seorang perempuan berambut merah? D-dia... jangan-jangan dia... v-vampire?_

Harry terbangun dari pingsannya dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang sekali. Air keringatnya mengalir dengan deras disudut pelipisnya, nafasnya sangat memburu sekali sehingga terdengar dengan cukup keras. Laki-laki beriris _emerald_ itu menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran ranjang. "Ternyata hanya mimpi.. aku kira itu semuanya kenyataan." Gumamnya seraya menyingkirkan selimutnya. Karena kepalanya masih pusing berat ia menemukan sesosok Vampire yang ada dimimpinya. Reflek dia langsung berteriak kencang dan Vampire itu mendekati Harry.

Tiba-tiba Vampire itu berada didepannya dan mengecup pelan pipinya. "AHHH!" Harry berteriak sekuat tenaganya dan ia akan digigit oleh Vampire aneh itu.

 **-Asrama Slytherin-**

Draco tengah mengerjakan tugasnya dengan teliti. Tetapi, rasa telitinya tiba-tiba menghilang saat mendengar suara teriakan _Mangy_ 'nya didalam ruangan kesehatan. Berarti _Mangy_ 'nya sedang ada dalam bahaya dan dirinya harus segera pergi dengan diikuti oleh ketiga temannya yang selalu mengikutinya dengan setia.

 **-Diruangan** _ **hospital wings**_ **-**

Pintu kesehatan tiba-tiba terbuka menampakkan sosok Vampire berambut pirang tengah menerjang Vampire jahat itu dengan taringnya. Sosok vampire pirang itu mengigit Vampire jahat itu melalui tangannya. Blaise memastikan keadaan Harry bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Blaise, apa dia digigit olehnya?" tanya Draco sembari membersihkan darahnya yang ada disudut bibirnya itu. Blaise menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggoda Pangeran Vampire itu dengan candaannya. " _My Lord_ , _Vampire Draco Malfoy_... kapan kau me'klaimnya? Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar melihatmu memaka—"

Alangkah terkejutnya Blaise, Pansy, dan Theo melihat Draco melakukannya sekarang tanpa memberinya peringatan dan lagi—didepan umum? Segera saja mereka membawa tongkat sihirnya untuk memantrai _'tanpa suara'_ dan _'tidak terlihat'_. "Dasar Draco! Dia menyusahkan aku saja!" rutuk Blaise sembari menatap Draco itu dengan taikkan alis.

"Ngngggnhh... anhhh... ah! J-jauhkan t-taringmu! Dilehe—" Harry tidak dapat bicara dan memberontak lagi karena Draco menahan kedua tangannya. "Dengan ini—Harry James Potter sudah menjadi _Mangy_ Draco Malfoy dengan sah." Seru Blaise sembari berubah wujud.

Mereka bertiga memakai jubah hitam, kukunya berwarna hitam panjang, taringnya yang panjang, matanya berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Harry mendesah pelan karena Draco mengakhiri acaranya dan memandang wajah Harry yang sudah memerah dan dimulutnya ada setetes darah disudutnya. "Apa rasanya sakit?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Harry mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan menutupkan matanya. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Ucapnya dengan lembut seraya menancapkan sesuatu ditangan milik Harry. "Ugh.."

Malfoy mengakhiri acaranya dan menatap kearah tangan Harry. Sebuah tato yang berwarna putih telah terpasang ditangan Harry. Draco tersenyum bangga dan akhirna tato itu tidak terlihat karena tidak ada kejadian apapun disana. "Harry, tidurlah aku akan menjagamu sampai kau—terbangun." Harry hanya bisa menurut dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada milik sang ketua Hogwarts.

Lalu, sang pangeran itu pun memandang ketiga temannya yang sudah berubah menjadi wujud semulanya. "Kami lelah Draco! Kau yang enak memakannya! Sedangkan kami—hanya menjagamu! Mana imbalannya?" rengek Pansy sembari mencibirkan bibirnya. Draco hanya bisa terkekeh geli dan membawa tubuh Harry kedalam kamar asramanya. "Saat malam nanti kau gigit murid dari Ravenclaw. Situasinya akan aman untuk sementara,"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya pun mengangguk dan mengikuti sang ketua Hogwarts dari belakangnya. _'Harry Potter.. akhirnya kau sudah menjadi milikku. Saat kau bangun nanti—hanya akulah yang ada dipikiranmu dan kau akan bersifat egois kepada orang lain yang mendekatiku. Aku mengubah sikapmu sedikit,'_ batinnya dari dalam hati dan langsung menghilang begitu saja layaknya seperti ditelan angin (huh dasar Vampire)

 **-Drarry-**

Harry terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Matanya menatap kekanan dan kesamping merasa ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya. Tidak salah—dirinya berada diruangan kesehatan tapi—kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Lagi pula ini bukan kamar asramanya, lalu ini dimana? Kasur yang mewah, dinding yang megah, lampu yang indah, ruangan yang sangat besar sekali. Harry terkagum-kagum dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

Lelaki pendek itu membuka pintu yang ada didepannya dan membuka kenop tersebut. Kemudian, Harry keluar dari kamar ini dan menutup pintu itu kembali. "Ghh, ini gelap sekali—heh? Pantas saja ini jam sebelas." Gumam lelaki itu sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju asramanya. "Ghh? Bukankah ini—kamar asrama S-Slytherin?" Harry menoleh kebelakang tepatnya kearah pintu yang tadi. _**'Draco.M'**_

Harry mengedipkan kedua matanya saat dirinya membaca tulisan yang ada dipintu itu. J-jadi dia tadi tidur dikamar milik seorang ketua Hogwarts? Kenapa bisa? Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Harry segera berjalan menuju kamar aslinya dan menelusuri koridor yang sangat sepi sekali. Matanya memandang kejendela besar yang menampakkan bulan purnama itu. Ia tersenyum kecil dan akhirnya pun—ia mendengar sebuah desahan kecil diruangan itu.

Karena penasaran ia langsung mengintip suara desahan itu dan—"Ma—lfoy, Zabi—ni, Pa—nsy?, N—Nott?" panggilnya dengan suara gemetaran karena dia melihat keempat orang itu sedang menggigit seseorang. _'Murid Ravenclaw?'_ tiba-tiba sebuah tepukkan halus dapat ia rasakan dipundaknya. Sontak, Harry menolehkan kebelakang. "Hermione, Ron? Sedang apa kalian berdua disini?" tanya Harry yang langsung diseret oleh mereka berdua.

"Harry, apa kau ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya Draco Malfoy itu?" tanya Hermione seraya memasang wajah serius diwajahnya itu. Harry mengangguk singkat dan menatap kedua temannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan. "Akan aku ceritakan, saat dimana kami berdua bertemu dengannya."

 **Flash Back On—**

 _Ronald dan Hermione sudah pulang dari ruangan kesehatan. Kini mereka berdua akan pergi kekamar Ronald agar memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah pulang kekamarnya lebih dulu. Tapi—saat pintu itu dibuka oleh Hermione—sahabatnya itu tidak ada didalam kamar. Dengan cepat mereka berdua langsung melaporkan pada pihak sekolah bahwa Harry James Potter menghilang. Namun, tindakan itu dihentikan saat empat senior itu ada dihadapan mereka._

 _Pemuda berambut merah itu menelankan ludahnya dan menanyakan 'dimana Harry berada?'. Mereka berempat tersenyum tipis, tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung masuk kedalam kamar asrama Griffyndor dan mulai permbicaraan yang serius. Draco Malfoy, sang ketua Hogwarts memandang kedua sahabat Mangy'nya itu dengan datar nan tajam. Mata silver kebiruannya itu menatap dari atas sampai bawah pada kedua sahabat Mangy'nya itu._

 _Draco mendecakkan lidahnya dan melipatkan kaki kanannya keatas kaki kirinya. Hermione maupun Ronald saling tatap-menatap karena mereka berdua tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dikamar asramanya ini. "Akan aku ceritakan—mengapa aku memilih Harry James Potter sebagai Mangy'ku. Dan akan aku beritahu siapa sebenarnya aku ini. Dan aku meminta—jaga rahasiamu ini jika tidak—kau akan dibunuh oleh kami berempat dan dagingmu akan kuberikan pada serigala."_

 _Tidak mampu berbicara, Draco memulai ceritanya dengan menarik nafas terlebih dahulu agar ia bisa berbicara dengan panjang. "Saat abad kedua kami berempat diciptakan oleh orang yang kami tidak dikenali. Dan kami diciptakan bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tapi untuk mencari pendamping hidup. Kami tentu bukan seorang manusia, melainkan kami seorang Vampire berdarah murni. Kami diberi tugas untuk memusnakan semua manusia. Namun pada saat abad ke enam, kami langsung menyerang para manusia termasuk di dunia auror dengan habis-habisan._

— _Orang yang menciptakan kami kalah oleh para penyihir dengan tongkatnya. Vampire berdarah murni yang tersisa adalah aku, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Vincent, dan—Cedric Diggory. Kami berenam langsung mundur dan Professor Dumbledore menghentikan kami dengan senyuman yang menjijikkan menurut kami ketika dulu. Professor itu memberi tawaran pada kami untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts. Namun, kami berenam menolak karena terlalu takut untuk dibunuh._

— _Tetapi Professor itu tetap menyuruh kami bersekolah di Hogwarts dengan janji sumpah yang dibuat oleh para Professor itu. Setelah membuat janji sumpah pada akhirnya kami berenam langsung mengikuti perintah para Professor itu dan mulai bersekolah. Umur kami tidak akan pernah mati dan tetap abadi, kami tidak makan kecuali meminum darah seorang manusia. Kami tetap harus meminum darah manusia dimurid Hogwarts. Tetapi Professor bilang—kami harus meminum darah orang yang sudah putus asa karena hidupnya. Lalu setelah kami menemukannya, kami langsung menghisap darah mereka dan akhirnya kami pun bisa bertahan._

— _Kami para Vampire berdarah murni harus memiliki Mangy yang berarti Mangsa. Dan Vampire yang tidak memiliki darah sang pemimpin tidak diperbolehkan untuk memiliki Mangy. Hanya Vampire terpilihlah yang bisa memiliki Mangy. Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, Vincent menjadi Vampire yang akan memusnakan semua manusia termasuk Mangy. Dan aku takut bila nanti aku sudah memiliki Mangy akan dimusnahkan oleh Vincent. Tapi—aku yakin Mangy'ku tidak akan dimusnakan olehnya dengan mudah karena dia adalah sang pahlawan bagi didunia penyihir, tidak salah bernama Voldemort._

— _Didunia kami, Voldemort itu selalu ditertawakan oleh klan Vampire kami yang banyak dikatakan bahwa Voldemort itu so kuat padahal jika tiga barang itu dimusnakan dia akan mati. Kembali pada klan Vampireku, Vincent sudah mengkhianati Hogwarts dan kami berlima. Vincent meninggalkan pesan kepada Cedric Diggory yang berisi. 'Ikutlah denganku, dan semua keinginanmu akan aku kabulkan.' Begitulah isi pesannya itu._

— _Saat Vincent mengirimi pesan tersebut, kini sikap Cedric berubah drastis dan sering pendiam. Otaknya tidak fokus kedalam pelajaran, terkadang dia dimarahi oleh guru yang mengajar didalam kelasnya. Lalu, karena kami penasaran kami langsung menanyakan keadaannya. Saat itu, Cedric tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Karena aku sebal dengan tingkahnya yang selalu berbohong. Lalu, aku pun meninjunya dan memukulnya dengan sekeras mungkin._

— _Tentu saja ia membalasnya tetapi aku menghindarinya dengan sangat cepat sekali. Saat itu, Cedric menjadi bermusuhan dengan kami berempat. Sampai saat ini, dia belum ingin berbicara dengan kami berempat. Bahkan Pansy pun tidak mempan padanya padahal gadis itu adalah orang yang disukai oleh Cedric._

— _Saat kalian masuk kesekolah Hogwarts, aku tidak sengaja melihat Cedric yang terus memandang Harry Potter itu dengan air liur yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Bahkan taringnya pun ikut keluar. Lalu, kebetulan bahwa takdirku bertemu dengan Mangy'ku. Saat itu aku langsung memperhatikan Harry Potter dan juga memperhatikan Cedric Diggory. Dan—kami tahu kalau Cedric berpihak kepada Vincent. Dan kami, klan satu-satunya Vampire yang tersisa harus berlatih cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Vincent._

— _Suatu saat nanti—perang akan dimulai. Kami yakin bahwa dunia auror berpihak pada kami berempat karena Professor Dumbledore sudah menceritakannya. Esok harinya, aku berencana untuk me'klaim Harry Potter sebagai Mangy'ku pada pukul dua belas siang—"_

 _Hermione dan Ronald mendecakkan lidahnya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan bersamaan. "Pantas saja saat kau pergi ke kelasku kau menyuruh kami berdua untuk menyampaikan pesan itu padanya. Dasar pengecut!" ejek mereka berdua dengan bersamaan. Draco hanya menghela nafas pendek dan berhenti berbicara karena tenggorokannya merasa kering. Dengan cepat ia langsung membawa pil yang berwarna merah itu dan memakannya dengan lahap._

 _Mereka berdua mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia sedang penasaran pada pil itu. "Itu adalah pil penenang yang disebut sebagai water blood. Water blood adalah makanan yang hanya untuk Vampire. Water Blood bisa digunakan dengan air atau pun dimakan langsung oleh Vampire." Jelasnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa yang ia duduki. "Tapi—kenapa kalau bisa dimakan langsung kenapa harus dinamakan Water Blood?" tanya Hermione sambil mengusap dagunya._

 _Malfoy mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tidak tahu, tanyakan saja pada pembuatnya. Dan—seorang Mangy juga harus ditandai dengan tanda tato. Tato itu akan muncul berwarna berbeda tergantung apa yang sedang ia terjadi padanya. Dan tato itu tidak hanya pada Mangy saja tetapi pada pemiliknya juga sama. Dan ketika Mangy tidak sedang apa-apa tato itu tidak akan terlihat."_

 _Ronald menggerucutkan bibirnya dan meregangkan kedua tangannya yang merasa pegal akibat ceritanya yang sangat panjang sekali. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan penjelasanmu itu." Ucap Ronald sembari menguap pelan dan memandang Draco dengan matanya yang sudah memerah akibat mengantuk. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi dari kamar ini agar tidak ada orang yang curiga." Gumamnya sembari mengajak ketiga teman sejatinya untuk keluar dari sini._

 _Hermione menarik tangan Draco dengan reflek, sontak sang ketua Hogwarts langsung menolehkan kebelakang. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan dingin, berbeda dengan sikap yang tadi. Hermione melepaskan cengkramannya dan tersenyum tipis yang terlihat sangat canggung sekali. Pansy, yang ada didepan Draco langsung mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir sejenak. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan—hati-hati saja." Balasnya berbohong sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Malfoy membalikkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara pelan yang pasti didengar oleh Hermione Grangers. Sesaat, wajahnya memerah dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "'Mione, kenapa wajahmu itu seperti kepiting rebus? Apa kau demam?" tanya Ronald sembari meminum segelas air putih yang ada dimeja dekat ranjangnya. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum riang berbeda dengan yang tadi. "Uhmn, tidak, tidak apa-apa kok! Aku hanya sedang mempunyai mood yang baik saja."_

 _Ronald menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kearah jam dinding. "'Mione, sebaiknya kau pergi kekamarmu dengan Ginny agar kau tidak terkena razia karena keluar terlalu malam. Oh iya, jangan lupa pukul setengah sebelas nanti—kita harus pergi kekoridor lima dan temui Harry, oke?" Hermione mengangguk kecil lalu keluar dari asrama milik Ronald. "Bye, Ron!" Ronald mengangguk seraya menyimpan gelasnya ditempat asalnya. "Hmn, bye 'Mione! Semoga kau tidak dikejar Myrtle,"_

 **End Flash Back—**

Hermione mengakhiri ceritanya karena sudah selesai. Lalu, Ronald menyeret tangan Harry untuk segera pergi kekamar asramanya untuk segera tidur. Tapi, Harry menolaknya karena dia ingin tahu karena—Draco sedang menggigit seseorang dilehernya. Tetapi hal itu langsung ditepis oleh Hermione dengan membicarakan cokelat kesukan Harry. "Uhmn, baiklah—kalau begitu aku akan pergi kekamarku. Ingat Hermione! Jangan lupa—cokelatnya!"

Gadis berambut ikal berwarna cokelat itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari menuju kamar asramanya bersama Ginny Weasley. Waktu diperjalan, Hermione bersenandung riya dan pipinya merona merah saat mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu. _Hermione mencengkram tangan Draco. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan dingin._ Gadis itu menelankan lidahnya dengan paksa dan tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadari dia sudah sampai dikamarnya dan membuka pintunya.

Terlihat Ginny sudah tertidur dengan sangat pulas sekali. Hermione lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum dan menjijitkan kakinya menuju dapur. "Hmn, saatnya memasak cokelat! Aku akan membuat cokelat tanpa sihir agar—dia bahagia dengan cokelatku. Walau aku tak yakin kalau dia menyukai makanan manis karena dilihat dari wajahnya." Ujarnya sembari mengerut tidak jelas dan duduk dimeja makan dengan lesu. Daripada terus mengerut lebih baik dia segera membuat cokelatnya tentu TANPA SIHIR.

Beberapa menit kemudian—Hermione sudah selesai memasak cokelatnya dengan pakaian yang penuh dengan cokelat dan kotor. Ia menghapus keringatnya dan tersenyum bangga sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadarinya bahwa sekarang pukul tiga pagi. Dia membuat cokelat dari jam sebelas sampai jam tiga? Oh.. lama sekali. "Akhirnya aku bisa membuat cokelatnya..." ujarnya sambil tertidur dilantai dan menggumamkan nama seseorang yang langsung terdengar oleh orang yang digumamkan Hermione.

Mendengar suara _**Bruk!**_ Ginny yang sedang tertidur langsung terbangun dan melihat kearah dapur. "'Mione? Hah.. seharusnya aku memindahkannya kekamarnya. Ugh.. berat sekali!" gumam Ginny sembari merangkul Hermione dan membawanya keranjangnya.

 **-In The Morning-**

Di asrama Griffyndor, tepatnya di asrama Ronald Weasley tengah meminum segelas susu untuk tubuhnya yang merasa pegal-pegal. Matanya memandang jendela itu dengan tatapan biasa-biasa. Rambutnya yang belum di sisir tersapu oleh angin yang berhembusan. "Ehmn, Ron? Kau sudah bangun? Tidak biasanya kau bangun sangat pagi sekali? Apa harimu menyenangkan?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki paras cantik nan manis itu sambil tersenyum manis dan menghampiri sahabat baiknya itu.

Harry Potter menyangga dagunya sambil menatap ke taman Hogwarts. "Disana sangat indah sekali. Bunga-bunganya bermekaran dengan indahnya," gumam Harry seraya membawa tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya pada bunga kosmo berwarna putih. Tangan putihnya bergerak memutar berniat untuk membawa bunga itu padanya. Harry tersenyum kecil setelah mendapatkan bunga kosmo putih itu dan membalik-balikkan bunga itu ditangannya. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink tersenyum lagi.

Ronald menghela nafas panjang dan merebut bunga kosmo yang dipegang oleh Harry. Sontak lelaki beriris _emerald_ itu merengut kesal dan langsung membawa bunganya kembali. "Harry, kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Bukankah kau harus pergi keperpustakaan untuk mencari tahu ramuan apa yang dibuat oleh Parkinson dan 'Mione karena Malfoy tiba-tiba mencintaimu dan—posesif padamu?" Harry mengangguk canggung dan segera membawa jubah hitamnya lalu memakaikannya.

Sebelum menutup pintu, terlihat Ronald langsung membawa ponsel dan tersenyum sendiri saat melihat ponselnya yang berbunyi. Harry tersenyum miris entah mengapa dan langsung menutup pintunya kembali. Lalu, dengan langkah yang tidak ihklas ia pergi ke perpustakaan sendirian. Kenapa tidak mengajak Ronald saja untuk pergi bersamanya? Tentu tidak, dia terlalu sibuk berpacaran dengan seseorang yang ia sukai, mungkin. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Harry segera masuk kedalam perpustakaan itu dan bertemu dengan—seorang gadis berambut merah.

Perasaannya atau bukan ya? Gadis itu mirip seperti Ronald dilihat dari kejauhan, tapi—ketika lihat didekat dia hanya gadis biasa. "Permisi, bisakah kau membawakan buku itu untukku?" tanyanya dengan lembut sambil menunjuk kearah buku yang ada disamping kanannya. Harry mengangguk canggung dan membawa buku itu dengan tangan kanannya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis lalu berterima kasih kepada lelaki itu. "Boleh aku tahu namamu siapa?" Harry mengangguk dan membalas senyuman gadis itu. "Uhmn, tentu saja boleh—lagi pula kita teman bukan? Karena kita satu sekolah, namaku Harry Potter kau boleh memanggilku Harry jika kau mau."

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Harry dengan—tanpa izin(?) Harry mengedipkan matanya dan tertawa canggung. "Ginny Weasley, panggil saja aku Ginny." Harry melepaskan jabatan dari gadis itu dan segera mencari bukunya yang berjudul _potion_. Sudah dua puluh menit Harry mencari buku itu dan anehnya—kenapa tidak ada bukunya? Harry menghela nafas berat lalu duduk dimeja yang sudah disediakan di perpustakaan. Dengan hati yang sebal, ia merutuk dihatinya dan mengerutkan keningnya karena terlalu kesal.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tinggi tengah tersenyum kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya. Reflek, Harry langsung menggeser duduknya dan memandang laki-laki itu dengan alis terpaut. "Oh ayolah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku Cedric—apa kau sudah lupa?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Sontak Harry langsung mundur dan berhenti mundurnya ketika tembok menghadang punggungnya. Cedric Diggory menyeringai tipis dan menghela nafas panjang seraya membawa buku novelnya.

Dengan nafas memburu Harry mengaturnya dan menutupkan kedua matanya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang sekali. "A-ah, m-maaf sepertinya aku harus—pergi ke aula besar agar temanku tidak mencariku. S-sampai jumpa, Cedric." Lambainya dengan wajah yang memerah, sementara Cedric—dia hanya tersenyum simpul dan menatap kearah sudut pintu. Menampakkan sosok mata berwarna merah dan api berwarna hitam disekujur tubuhnya. Cedric menggertakkan giginya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Hanya duduk saja kenapa begitu posesif, dasar—tuan pemarah."

Hermione Grangers tengah menyisir rambutnya dan menata rias wajahnya dengan alat kosmetik yang ada dimejanya. Tangan lentiknya membawa ikat rambutnya dan mengikat rambutnya dengan dikepang satu dikanan. Hermione, gadis kutu buku itu tersenyum manis sembari menjulurkan bibirnya didepan cerminnya. Ia menyimpan kembali atas kosmetiknya dan duduk dikursi kecil itu sehingga dia bisa berhadapan dengan cermin dengan nyaman. Hermione tertunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya sehingga roknya berkerut.

Gadis berambut cokelat ikal itu menghela nafas panjang seraya tersenyum miris. "Apa aku bisa memilikinya? Bahkan—dia tidak tertarik padaku, sepertinya.." gumamnya sembari tersenyum sedih dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil meninggalkan sebuah surat dimeja lemari kacanya. "Kuharap—dia langsung menyadarinya bahwa aku menyukainya." Ujarnya sembari menutup pintu itu dan membawa enam cokelat untuk temannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hermione sudah sampai dan duduk dimeja Griffyndor. Sekali-kali pandangannya terarah pada sosok yang ia sukai dalam diam. Hermione menelankan ludahnya dan menatap kearah Harry yang sedang tertawa dengan temannya. Sedangkan Ginny ia seperti biasanya memandang Harry dengan mata sayu. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat sambil memakan potongan daging itu dengan garpunya. "Hmn," gumamnya dengan enak karena dagingnya sangat enak sekali, dan lagi rasanya empuk sekali!

Beberapa menit telah terlewatkan, semua murid Hogwarts membubarkan dirinya untuk segera pergi kekelasnya. Namun, keenam orang itu tidak pulang karena Hermione mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Tunggu, aku ingin—memberikan kalian cokelat. Semoga kalian menyukainya," semua orang terkecuali Harry langsung menyerbu cokelatnya dan membawa dua cokelat dengan wajah yang sangat riang sekali. "Hey Harry! Masing-masing harus mendapatkan satu tidak boleh lebih!"

Harry mencibirkan bibirnya dan menyimpan satu cokelat itu ketas milik Hermione. Ronald yang dari tadi diam langsung mengambil cokelat yang bungkusnya berwarna putih keabuan. Ketika Ronald akan membuka bungkusannya, Hermione langsung merebutnya dan memberikan cokelat itu pada sang ketua Hogwarts. "Cokelatmu warnanya merah," Ronald ber'oh riya dan mengambil cokelat yang bungkusnya berwarna merah. Harry dan Ronald memakan cokelat itu dengan nikmat.

Sementara Pansy Parkinson menatap Hermione dengan cukup tajam. Merasa terus ditatap gadis itu langsung tersenyum dan memberikan cokelat berbungkus ungu itu pada gadis tersebut. Pansy tersenyum dan menerima cokelat itu dan memakannya dengan canggung. "Oh tenanglah, aku membuatnya tanpa sihir dan tentunya dicampurkan dengan ramuan. Cokelat itu tidak berbahaya tentunya!" mereka berenam hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi kekelasnya. _'Semoga dia menyukainya..'_

Hermione menghampiri Harry dan memberikan cokelat yang tersisa padanya. "Woah, terima kasih Hermione! Aku sangat menyukai cokelat itu! Terima kasih banyak! Aku menyukaimu!" saat Harry menyebut kalimat _'Aku menyukaimu!'_ sang ketua Hogwarts langsung mengepalkan tangannya membuat cokelat itu rusak. Pansy tersenyum dan menenangkan ketuanya itu. Blaise maupun Theo tertawa terbahak-bahak yang langsung ditoleh oleh trio Griffyndor. "Hahahaha! Kau cemburu rupanya!" seru Blaise sambil memegangi perutnya.

Draco Malfoy menatap tajam kearah Hermione, Blaise, Theo, dan Pansy dengan matanya yang berwarna _silver_ kebiruan. Seketika, gadis yang bermarga Grangers itu langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dan mengusap dadanya. _'Malfoy—cemburu padaku gara-gara aku memberikan cokelat ini padanya? Tidak.. tidak! Dia pasti tidak cemburu! Karena dia—tidak..'_ Hermione menghela nafas panjang dan menyeret kedua temannya itu untuk segera pergi ke kelasnya. Dibelakang Draco, Blaise, dan Theo—sosok gadis berambut hitam itu tengah memandang gadis itu dengan tajam.

' _Hermione Grangers, apa mungkin kau—'_ Pansy tidak dapat melanjutkannya lagi dan memilih untuk berjalan mendahului Draco dan yang lainnya untuk pergi ke kelasnya. "Cepat ke kelas, Professor Snape pasti akan mencincangmu." Ujarnya sambil menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Draco hanya mengangguk dan memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam saku celananya. Sedangkan Theo hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan, dan Blaise seperti biasanya dia menulis tentang data.

 **-##-**

Pada sore hari seorang lelaki berambut hitam berantakkan itu tengah berada dikelasnya sendirian sambil menatap buku novelnya dengan senyuman manis. "Akhirnya aku bisa membaca buku dengan tenang~tanpa gangguan dari Ron aku sekarang bebas." Gumamnya sembari membaca novelnya dengan tenang. Tanpa sadari, ada sesosok yang kulitnya berwarna hitam karena tidak terlalu jelas dikarenakan terlalu silau. Harry sempat menoleh kebelakang tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Tanpa ragu, ia langsung membacanya lagi dan tersenyum yang terus mengembang dibibir manisnya itu.

 **-Drarry-**

"Apa benar _Mangy_ Malfoy itu adalah dia?"

"Iya, aku yakin seratus persen karena saat ia me'klaimnya aku melihat Malfoy sudah menggigit lehernya dan—memberinya tanda." Balas Cedric seraya menyembunyikan sayap hitamnya dan tersenyum miris memandang langit yang sudah berwarna orange.

Vincent tersenyum seringai dan menatap Cedric dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku lihat dari ramalanku bahwa—gadis yang bernama Grangers itu dia telah menyukainya 'kan?"

Cedric mengangguk singkat.

"Buatlah kesepakatan dengannya dan berikan syarat." Perintahnya sambil meminum air wine yang tiba-tiba ada ditangannya.

"Syaratnya—harus membunuh Harry Potter?"

Vincent menghela nafas panjang dan menatap air winenya itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Andai aku menolak tawaran dari Dumbledore. Pasti—aku tidak akan jatuh seperti ini,"

Cedric memeluk Vincent dan menenangkannya dengan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang dan tanpa sadari—

Blaise, dan Theo tengah ada dibelakang hutan sembari mengalirkan air keringatnya disudut pelipis mereka. "Bagaimana?" tanya Theo seraya menghela nafas berat. Blaise menelankan ludahnya dan mengusap dagunya. "Theo, aku minta jangan memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya."

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah dia adalah Raja bagi semua Vampire?" Blais memejamkan kedua matanya dan menceritakan firasatnya yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Aku ingin melakukan pembatalan _Mangy_."

Theo membulatkan kedua matanya dan memandang kearah kelas yang diduduki oleh Harry Potter. "B-bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita buat—Harry harus mendekat dengan Cedric. Dan dia akan marah besar lalu memutuskan ikatan _Mangy_ 'nya."

Theo menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan pegangan kerahnya dipakaian Blaise. "Itu hal yang berbahaya! Bagaimana jika Vincent membunuh—"

"Percayalah padaku,"

 **-In The Morning-**

Harry tidak bisa tidur saat malam tadi ia hanya membaca novel dengan air keringat yang terus mengalir. "Entah kenapa aku harus gelisah seperti ini?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas berat dan keluar dari asramanya. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan sosok ketua Hogwarts sambil tersenyum seringai kearahnya. " _Morning_ , _dear_.."

Harry menelan ludahnya dengan paksa dan tersenyum canggung. "Siang nanti temui aku di taman," ujarnya dengan dingin sembari pergi meninggalkan Harry.

"Tidak biasanya... apa mungkin..!?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hehehe~maaf aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian semua. Alasannya karena aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari guru.**

 **Dan entah beberapa hari aku tidak bisa fokus sama fanfic dikarenakan aku harus mengerjakan soal UN! Muahehehehe.. semoga saja soalnya pada mudah.**

 **Sebentar lagi aku akan UN dan menjadi siswa SMP! Heehehe! Asyikkkkk~**

 **Kepada Author atau Readers yang sudah me'review saya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Dan Terim kasih juga telah menyempatkan waktu sudah membaca fanfic ini. Sekian dan terima kasih! Tunggu Next Chap ya!**

 **Love _You:***


End file.
